One Half Tenjou, One Half Tenge
by Dreamingfox
Summary: Nerima isn't the same without Ranma, but will his new troubles make up for his departure? Ranma x Tenjou Tenge
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes –

This is a Ranma ½ and Tenjou Tenge crossover fic. Takes place after the end of Ranma ½'s manga run and picks up at the start of Tenjou Tenge. I admit I've just started reading the scanslated version of Tenjou Tenge, so my knowledge of it is limited.

I of course don't own either manga series, I'm just using characters and ideas from both for the purpose of entertainment. I'm not getting any thing for this other then some bad reviews (if I'm lucky) and maybe a few grateful readers.

* * *

There were few absolute truths in the world; at least things appeared that way to the sneaky ninja. The first was that his masters were crazy, and despite his odd sense of loyalty towards them, it was clearly evident that the Kuno family was crazy (probably a result of inbreeding due to the inability to find anyone who would be willing to marry into the family). The second was that despite their best efforts none of them could defeat Ranma Saotome. For various reasons the individuals known as Ranma Saotome (the black haired, pigtailed boy and the redheaded beauty) always ended up thwarting the ninja's masters' plans.

It hadn't surprised him in the least when the elder Kuno had finally had enough of the boy Ranma Saotome always interfering with his plans for the school and student body. Or that the younger Kuno had agreed to the secret plan to rid themselves of their hated nemesis. It was surprising that the two had actually worked together to come up with their plan. What had really been annoying though was that despite their positions and knowledge, they still relied on their loyal ninja servant to do the dirty work.

Eyeing the evil computer before him Sasuke sighed. Typing up a fake transfer request he wondered if it would truly solve his masters' problems. True, the pigtailed martial artist would not be around as much if he were transferred to another school, thus removing the skilled and stubborn obstacle from obstructing their various plans. Only the young mistress would be saddened, though at least she wouldn't have to worry about him being around his fiancés as much.

Clicking the mouse, the ninja servant sent the files electronically to the other school. If rumors of the school held true then at least Ranma Saotome would not be able resist the urge and allure of his new school.

* * *

The uncharacteristic humid early spring breeze drifting through the open windows of the classroom hinted at the approaching storm. Sighing, Ranma hoped that he could get back to his apartment without getting wet. Though he'd become accustomed to his cursed form, the skilled martial artist had yet to reveal it to anyone at his new school. Then again, it was only his second day at the school.

Sighing, he wondered just how he let his mom convince him to attend Todo Academy. Sure, it was full of strong fighters, though few he'd met were in his league of course (then again, there weren't that many who could claim to have defeated a self-proclaimed god or phoenix king).

If only his mom hadn't been so strongly against her son being a delinquent for skipping school until the whole transfer mess was resolved. As it was Todo Academy was very reluctant to let him transfer back, why no one was willing to say. Unwilling to shell out any yen to cover Nabiki's fee for finding out anything about Todo Academy, why he was sent there, or who was behind it, Ranma had simply accepted the transfer out of Furinkan High. After the failed wedding fiasco and all the havoc that the wrecking crew had caused since he'd arrived in Nerima the cursed youth had felt the need for a change of scenery. The transfer was in fact a blessing in disguise. Still, it sucked that he didn't know anyone in the school. Then again, it didn't help that he refused to wear the school uniform, choosing instead to wear his trademark sleeveless red Chinese shirt and black pants.

Hearing the bells announcing the end of the period and thus the end of the day Ranma casually gathered his things.

"Fight!" someone shouted.

Perking up at the news of something that actually interested the martial artist, he quickly looked out the window. Following the flow of students, some running to get help, others rushing to witness the violence, Ranma focused his senses. Sensing several battle auras flaring, he quickly stood up. Opening the window he leapt out onto a nearby tree branch before springing up to the fifth floor and grabbed hold of the window ledge of the classroom a floor up and directly across the quad from his own classroom.

"Yo," he said, announcing himself to the room. Though few people were actually standing (most having been floored by the large youth of African descent and his blond haired companion), the few who were conscious eyed the pigtailed youth as he pulled himself into the classroom through the window.

"Did he just jump through the window?" someone whispered.

"Isn't he the new transfer student?" someone else asked.

"What's with all these crazy new kids in school?" a third person questioned.

Ranma watched as the pair of fighters wiped the floor with the dozen or so punks remaining in the room. Yawning as he watched the blond brawler Ranma noted the kid's lack of style and technique. Though it was clear that he was powerful and could take a good hit, the blond was obviously the weaker of the two. The large well muscled black student was using an interesting style. The wide sweeping kicks, flips, handstands, and spins could be disorienting to inexperienced fighters, but to someone as quick as Ranma there were obvious gaps in the martial artist's defense.

Eyeing the path of destruction that the blond and his companion had made in the hallway and classroom Ranma sighed. "What's the point of fighting these weaklings? If you're really looking for a challenge, why not try me?"

Slipping into the standard opening stance of Anything Goes, Ranma waited for the two to figure out their move.

"Bob?" the blond asked, pointing to Ranma.

"Sure, why not," the large dark skinned youth nodded. Disposing of the remains of the guy he'd just knocked out, Bob eyed the new challenger.

Having never actually met anyone of African descent in all his travels Ranma wondered what techniques the well muscled youth would use as the taller of the two approached him. Watching his opponent's rhythmic steps the experienced martial artist could tell that despite his muscles the big guy was fairly flexible.

Ranma quickly dodged the series of sweeping wide kicks that his opponent unleashed against him. Clearly his opponent was taking advantage of his advantage in reach.

"Capoeira," Ranma said as he easily evaded another kick. "Like that guy Eddie from Tekken, right?"

"Dunno," Bob replied, "never played it."

Shifting his stance Ranma began to mimic the moves he'd seen from watching his opponent and from the screen as others had played Tekkan. Several people blinked, amazed that the red shirted youth was attempting to provoke the strong fighter who had just knocked out several of their classmates by stealing his moves.

Lashing out blindly with several quick kicks Ranma flipped back to his feet. "So, shall we see whose Capoeira is better?"

Slipping into their respective stances the two moved around each other. Lashing out with several kicks and punches Bob quickly became frustrated at Ranma's apparent mastery of the Brazilian style. For his part Ranma simply toyed with his larger opponent, blocking and countering with the different style as he read Bob's movements.

Though he knew he could easily beat the black youth Ranma knew that if he really went all out Bob wouldn't last more then a few seconds. Reading his opponents moves the heir to the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts lashed out with a quick counter each time the larger boy initiated an attack. Using his advantage with speed against his opponent's longer reach, Ranma began to strike at the dark skinned youth's joints. After several counters of increasing strength and power it was clear that Ranma had the upper hand.

Pulling back Bob once again eyed Ranma. "Why don't you fight me for real? No more holding back."

Ranma shrugged, "Why? It's clear that you're not in my league, why don't you just admit defeat and let it go at that? Or do you want me to knock you out?"

Grunting, Bob rushed in only to be greeted with a blindingly quick kick to the face that sent him sprawling on top of several overturned desks. "Huh," the pigtailed martial artist exclaimed, "at least he knew to jump back when I kicked him."

Not wanting to beat up on those weaker then him Ranma turned to leave.

"Hey, it's not over yet!" the blond shouted.

"It is for me," Ranma replied. "I don't fight guys that are weaker then me."

"What about me?" another voice asked. "I'll tell you now, I'm strong."

Ranma paused as he eyed the child sitting on one of the other student's shoulders. The silver-haired girl emitted a small amount of ki, yet it was much larger and pronounced then anyone else in the room except for the boy she'd arrived with.

"Sorry, I don't beat up little kids either."

The girl sighed, "Well, okay. If you say you don't like my appearance I'll change it so it's a bit easier to fight."

Springing off of her companions shoulder the girl muttered something.

Sensing a surge of ki Ranma half expected the girl to pull out a 500 yen piece or something of the sort so that she could drain the battle aura from the remaining fighters. Watching as she suddenly grew (and not just in height), the cursed martial artist understood why most of the other boys had looked forward to the transformation.

The stunning beauty before him quickly grabbed her bokken. Dashing in, she swung at the pigtailed martial artist.

Used to dealing with stunning beauties and bokkens (separately not together as Kuno was definitely not a beauty, though his sister could be if she ever lost that insane glint in her eyes), Ranma barely avoided the first strike as he relied on only his natural speed and not the ki enhanced speed. Having fought the first fight with just his natural ability the gender changing youth mentally scolded himself for not expecting something more from the girl as he'd just seen her transform. Adjusting his ki input to his muscles Ranma easily evaded the girl's next series of follow up attacks. Feinting with a kick to disarm her, he waited for her to shift the direction of her swing before he expertly trapped her wrist between his thigh and calf of his left leg as he poked her forehead.

"Point," he stated, releasing the girl.

Smiling, he once again moved to leave. Sensing someone rushing him Ranma instinctively lashed out, kicking the blond kid with a kick to the stomach that sent him flying out of the window. Rushing to the window the quartet of fighters (Ranma, the girl, the guy she came with, and Bob) took note of the hole in the roof of the building in the quad.

"He wouldn't die from a fall from this height," Bob stated.

_But I'm not worried about him_, the girl thought, _Aya was in the showers_.

* * *

Ranma watched is silent amusement as the busty brunette known as Aya Natsume chased after the blond boy. Having been on the receiving end of such energetic affections the cursed martial artist knew just what the idiot blond was going through. Still, it felt good to not be the one being chased and just be a spectator for once.

Apparently he wasn't the only one to end up in compromising positions with girls as Bob's associate had landed on top of a naked Aya Natsume. Though he felt slightly responsible (as he had kicked the blond kid out of the window and into the shower room) Ranma couldn't help but snicker at the other boy's misfortune.

Sensing the now familiar presence of Bob, the pigtailed youth simply nodded as the other fighter calmly sat down across from him.

"Yo," Bob smiled, "you know we've yet to pay you back for the other day."

Casually Ranma continued to eat his Bento tray. It wasn't in his nature to constantly beat up weaker martial artists, but if they continued to pester him and eventually challenge him like his old rivals in Nerima then as a martial artist he had to respond and accept their challenges. Looking back at his time in Nerima the pigtailed martial artist could count the number of days that Kuno had not challenged him on his fingers and toes, though most of those days were due to injury (usually to Kuno), illness, or being away for competition (as Kuno was the captain of Furikan's Kendo Team).

"Fine," Ranma finally replied, grabbing his juice and taking a sip. "Just make sure you're actually a challenge for me next time."

Bob grunted as he set down his lunch, eyeing the mysterious oddity that was Ranma Saotome. "So how many guys in the school are as powerful as you?"

"Just me," the cursed martial artist replied.

"So you're the best in the school then?"

"Yep," the pigtailed youth replied.

Clearly his statement did not sit well with many of the students around him as a good majority began to slowly move away from the table that the pair sat at.

"You think you're the best one in the school after only a few fights?" the childlike Maya questioned as she hopped off of her companion's shoulders. Looking at the guy, Ranma couldn't help but think that he knew the guy from somewhere.

"I'm out of your league kiddo," Ranma stated, finishing his light meal. "I haven't fought anyone because I didn't think anyone was in my league, just like I proved yesterday. I don't like to beat up on people who are weaker then me, and since I already know that everyone here is weaker then me, why should I pick a fight?"

"You just got in a lucky shot!" the blond shouted from the entrance to the cafeteria.

"So I take it you lost her?" Bob asked.

"No," the blond replied dejectedly, "she's right behind me." Pointing with his thumb he indicated the busty brunette's shadowy figure behind him.

"Luck and skill is often interchangeable," Maya stated, answering on Ranma's behalf.

"It's all skill baby," Ranma boasted, letting his ego override the small shred of humility that he had. "Even if all five of you came at me at the same time I doubt that you'd last more then two minutes if I was to go all out."

"Settle down Nagi," Bob said calmly. "I know you're good, but even you can't handle all of us."

Sighing, Ranma eyed the quintet around him. "I doubt that your boy Nagi can land a punch on Takayanagi," he said, pointing to Maya's companion and his classmate. That's where he remembered the guy from.

"Me?" the boy pointed to himself, not sure why Ranma had pointed him out. Of course they were in the same homeroom, but other then the fight the other day they had never really interacted with each other.

"Takayanagi?" Maya asked in disbelief, wondering just how much Ranma knew about her shy companion. Was his ki sense that good that he could tell how skilled a fighter Takayanagi was just from observing him in class?

Ranma watched gleefully as he had successfully deflected the attention from himself to the fairly plain looking Takayanagi as Nagi attempted to blindside the older boy with an uppercut from behind.

Blocking the punch with a pair of chopsticks the older student eyed the new comer, clearly not impressed with the blond. As Nagi twisted his hips to throw another punch at Takayanagi, the older boy countered with a powerful twisting double palm strike to the chest that sent the blond flying.

"Come on Nagi!" the brunette Aya shouted at the downed blond.

Catching the quick flash of despair that was suddenly replaced with rage Ranma couldn't help but think that the relationship between Nagi and Takayanagi was an odd parallel of his relationship with Ryoga. It was odd though because Ranma normally was the one dishing out a beating on Ryoga while in this case it was the reverse as Takayanagi was clearly getting the better of Nagi. Maybe they weren't the same in regards to equating them based on skill, but they clearly were when it came to Akane and Aya.

Then again the blond did remind Ranma of himself in that he hated to lose. Shuddering at the comparison, Ranma couldn't help but think that he'd never been that weak. He'd never been beaten so badly by any of his opponents, and he always managed to get a shot or two in, usually twice as many as his opponents at least. Clearly the kid had potential, but his skills were definitely lacking. A glorified brawler he lacked the basic forms of discipline and technique that any self-respecting martial artist needed. Sure, he had power and stamina, but without any discipline he wouldn't be able to get too far on just those elements alone.

Yawning, Ranma stood up.

"Where are you going?" Bob asked. "You're the one that started that fight."

Ranma blinked. "Even if your friend manages to get a good hit in it's only because the other guy is holding back," the pigtailed youth replied. "I was hoping to see Takayanagi's true potential, but he's holding back and still beating Nagi handily. I doubt there's anything Nagi can do that'll bring out Takayanagi's full potential in this fight."

Behind him he could hear Nagi hitting the floor after Takayanagi connected with a blinding flurry of kicks.

"Get up Nagi!" Aya shouted encouragingly. "No man of mine is going to lose to anyone!"

Nagi's fading battle aura quickly flared, signaling that the fight was not over. Slowly he pulled himself to his feet. "I'm sorry," he apologized, "you're kicks were so boring that I almost fell asleep."

Bloodied and bruised he managed to stand back up.

Too far away to clearly hear what the blond was saying to his opponent as the gathered students began muttering and cheering their respective fighters (most favoring the older student). Ranma watched, noting that his classmate's battle aura was still fairly passive despite the fact that he was charging in with a powerful haymaker. Distracting Takayanagi as he held up the Bento box that she had made for him, Nagi connected with a powerful counter to the still airborne Takayanagi.

"Ha!" he shouted victoriously. "There's your one shot!" Looking around for Ranma the blond failed to notice the growing bloodlust in his stunned opponent.

_I guess I was wrong_, Ranma thought as he felt the powerful battle aura. Though it was nowhere near as powerful as even Mr. Tendo's, it was impressive given the caliber of fighters at Todo Academy. Seeing Aya and Maya jumping to intervene Ranma sighed. It was his fault that the two were fighting, and obviously things would not look good for him if he allowed Nagi to get seriously injured.

Despite the girls' best efforts Takayanagi shrugged off their attempts to restrain him, managing to hit Nagi with a powerful knee to the chest that forced the air out of the blonde's lungs and sent him crashing into the ceiling before gravity carried him back down to the ground.

Inserting himself between the fallen blond and his berserker classmate Ranma slipped into his standard stance. Stepping into Takayanagi's attack he skillfully caught the powerful punch with his own left. Redirecting the force of the strike, Ranma channeled it into his right as he connected with a palm strike to the berserker's ribs. Stopped dead in his tracks Takayanagi's eyes glazed over as he crumpled into Ranma's arms.

Setting his classmate down Ranma cracked his shoulders, releasing the tension that his counter attack had built up due to the excessive force that he had not redirected into the strike. Sighing, Ranma almost wished that Ryoga would wander by – at least he was a decent challenge.

* * *

"Did you hear, that new kid thinks that he's much better than everyone else?"

"I've never seen him wearing the school uniform."

"He's totally disrespecting Todo Academy!"

"It won't be long before the Executive Council sets him straight."

"I hear that the Maya's personally trying to recruit him for the Juken Club."

"He beat the younger Takayanagi with just one punch!"

"I heard that he forced the other new kid to attack Takayanagi then hit him when he was distracted!"

"Either way the President won't stand for his brother getting beat up!"

"No way, the president and his brother aren't close at all. There's a reason why the younger brother isn't on the Executive Council."

The busty redhead listened casually to the rumors her schoolmates were spreading. Though much of it was unconfirmed, she knew for a fact that the enigmatic Ranma Saotome had managed to best her rival. It was no small feat to be able to subdue the elder Natsume daughter. As one of the most powerful fighters in the school everyone respected Maya and those few who had ever fought against her knew that she was not someone to take lightly. Listening to the wild rumors that were currently running rampant through the school Emi Isuzu knew she needed to report to the President. Even though the President wouldn't care too much that his brother was beaten up, he might care that the mysterious Ranma Saotome was apparently being recruited by the Juken Club.

Walking into the President of the Executive Council's office the Vice President smiled at the white haired warrior before her. Dressed in his usual tight fitting black clothes that enhanced the appearance of his well muscled body and exuding an aura of power he flipped through the file in his hands.

"I know why you're here Emi," the fighter stated. "It seems that our newest students have made an impression, none more so then Ranma Saotome."

The redhead nodded. Clearly the President had not been unaware of recent events surrounding the mysterious pigtailed youth or the Juken Club.

"In just three days he's already beaten Natsume Maya and my younger brother," he added. "If rumor is to be believed he's openly stated that he's clearly the best in the school but doesn't feel the need to prove it."

Emi nodded again. "Such open disrespect for the Executive Council will not be tolerated," she said with a bow. "I'll take the Enforcement Committee and put him in his place tonight."

"There's no need for that."

Opening her mouth to protest she stopped as the larger fighter looked at her. Closing the file he tossed it onto the desk.

"Even though he may not be one of the feathers, he's obviously an accomplished fighter," he added.

"But how would it appear if you, the President of the Executive Council, were to fight a new transfer student during his first week?" she asked. "Don't you think that would send the wrong message Mitsuomi?"

Flinching at having used his given name and not his family name, the redhead bowed. "I'm sorry, I'm out of line."

Brushing off the incident the elder Takayanagi son nodded. "I'm not looking to fight with him," he stated. "I simply want to know more about him; if a fight ensues then so be it."

"But…"

"If he was able to best my brother and Maya, then he's clearly in the top ten, if not the top five fighters in the school already," Mitsuomi rationalized. "Even though you are the Vice-President of the Executive Council, I think that I will need to handle this issue myself. It has been awhile since I've had a good spar, hopefully he's as good as he thinks he is."

Emi bowed, accepting her senior's decision even though she disagreed with it. Who was she to tell him what to do?

"Until then, spread the word," he added. "No one is to fight Ranma Saotome unless he initiates it. If anyone does then the Enforcement Committee will have to take action."

"What of the other new students?" Emi questioned.

"What of them?"

"They've been stirring up trouble and appear to be aligning themselves with the Juken Club," the redhead explained.

"Keep an eye on them," Mitsuomi ordered. "If they continue to cause trouble then I'll be forced to send Ryuuzaki and the Enforcement Committee to teach them a lesson."

* * *

Never one to shy away from the odd looks those others gave him (he did turn into a girl occasionally after all), Ranma strolled through Todo Academy. With his better then average hearing he could clearly make out the fact that a good majority of the student body was talking about him behind his back. Sure, a good number of them were impressed with his recent accomplishments of besting the elder Natsume sibling and the younger Takayanagi sibling, but a good majority was clearly upset that he'd stated that he was clearly the best in the school. Sure, he'd yet to actually fight the best in the school, but from what he'd seen he really didn't need to.

With nothing to do (as he had yet to join any clubs despite the fact that now was the prime recruitment time as the new freshmen class had just arrived) Ranma simply walked the grounds of the campus. The early spring afternoon was very refreshing as the storms from the previous day had cleared out the humidity as well as washed away the scents that lingered with the unseasonable heavy air.

As other students headed into the clubs or sports activities Ranma found himself on the roof. Laying himself out on a table he soaked in the bright spring sun, letting it warm him as he dozed off.

The sudden splash of cold water woke her up from her short nap. Springing into a crouched position Ranma looked around for the source of the water. Spotting a tall, well muscled white haired freak she screamed, "What'd you do that for?"

Given all that Mitsuomi Takayanagi had seen in his life it was rare for him to be shocked by anything. This was one of those times. Having stumbled upon an unconscious Ranma, the white haired fighter had tried to wake the new transfer student up. First it had started with gentle coughing, then louder coughing. When that had failed he had tried to gently kick at the pigtailed boy, only to have the sleeping student roll out of his range. After several repeated attempts to wake Ranma up with light strikes (so as not to damage the roof accidentally) Mitsuomi was starting to think that the pigtailed martial artist had been playing him for a fool. Even though the strikes were aimed at waking the apparently sleeping student up somehow Ranma had managed to expertly avoid all of the larger fighter's kicks. Finally resorting to a cup of cold water as a means of testing the raven haired fighter to see if he was actually asleep or merely faking, Mitsuomi was surprised as the water not only spilled onto the sleeping Ranma, but changed his form.

The change in hair color was probably due to a bad dye job, but the change in height (from about 175 cm to about 160 cm) and the sudden appearance of breasts beneath the smaller fighter's red Chinese silk shirt made the larger fighter think of Maya's transformation. Was Ranma Saotome really a girl masquerading as a boy? Was she using ki to manipulate her form and conserve her ki reserves? Or was Ranma like Emi in that she could alter her appearance to throw off her opponents in battle? Clearly there was more to Ranma Saotome then meets the eye.

"Well answer me asshole!" Ranma shouted.

Blinking Mitsuomi composed himself. "Yes, I splashed you with the water," he replied. "Are you Ranma Saotome?"

"Of course I am!" the redhead hissed.

"And you're really a girl?"

Clearly pissed at being called a girl Ranma subconsciously shifted into an attack stance. "Who you calling a girl?" she shouted defiantly. Taking into account the fact that she was now wet, and slightly cold, Ranma growled. "I'm really a boy!"

Seeing the disbelieving look on the white haired boy's face Ranma clenched her fists. "Damn it! I really didn't want anyone at this school to know about my curse."

"Curse?" the larger fighter repeated.

"Cold water turns me into a girl, hot water turns me back into a guy," Ranma explained. Though she was obviously used to explaining things it had been a long time since she'd needed to. "It's a magical curse I picked up while traveling in China."

Clearly there was a lot more to Ranma then the brief report that the school had received. From what he'd read of Ranma Saotome's file the President of the Executive Council had expected a troublemaking delinquent. Daily fights with his former school's captain of the kendo club, occasional fights with other delinquents from other schools or dropouts that came to his school to challenge him, fighting with other school's various martial arts clubs members, skipping school for days, sleeping in class, as well as destruction of school property had been just the start of the now redheaded girl's rap sheet. It was obvious that she was skilled, but to best two of the school's top fighters was another thing altogether.

But the evidence before the President was so contrary the report. Sure, Ranma had been in a few fights since coming to Todo Academy, but he hadn't started the fights. He attended class regularly (for the three days he was a student there) but did occasionally fall asleep in class (most of the students did that from time to time).

Instinctively he stepped back as Ranma reached behind him. Clearly agitated by being splashed with cold water Mitsuomi had expected the redhead to pull out some type of weapon (as she had appeared to have nothing on her when she was a he, but with the sudden transformation who was to say that she, or he, hadn't been armed?).

Pulling out a metal thermos from stuff space (a nice trick he'd learned from Mouse before leaving Nerima) Ranma hoped that the water was hot enough to change him back. Opening it up, he poured half of the contents over his head, sparking the immediate transformation back to his true male form.

"So, what'd you wake me up for?"

No longer feeling the need to fight, Mitsuomi exhaled deeply, "I simply wanted to meet the self-proclaimed 'best fighter' of Todo Academy."

Eyeing the larger boy Ranma tried to read the white haired boy's ki. "I'd put you down in less then two minutes," he stated, taunting the well muscled student. Feeling his opponent's ki flare up, Ranma smiled. "You might make it to three minutes."

Mitsuomi blinked, not sure if the smaller fighter knew about his weakness.

"Good as you may be, I'd hate to think that fighting me would shorten your life," Ranma stated. "I've only started reading ki, but I know that yours is messed up."

The white haired fighter nodded. Clearly Ranma Saotome was much more experienced then the typical fighters their age. "So why do you fight?"

"To be the best," Ranma quickly replied.

"And what's that going to do for you in the long run?"

"Probably going to get married and take up the family dojo," the pigtailed martial artist answered.

"Already got a girl picked out?"

Ranma laughed, clutching his sides as he honestly laughed for the first time in a long time. Composing himself after a few moments the cursed youth stood up. "My pops set up a few fiancées for me already, then there are the psychos that are stalking me," Ranma started.

_What an odd reaction_, Mitsuomi thought at the smaller boy's display. "So, what's your family's style?"

"Anything Goes," Ranma boasted.

"Anything goes?"

"Actually it's the Saotome School of Indiscriminate Grappling, but some people just call it Anything Goes Martial Arts," the pigtailed boy explained.

"So does your dojo have a lot of students?" the white haired youth inquired.

"Um, actually, no," Ranma replied.

Mitsuomi nodded. "That's how it is for most these days. Most people don't have the time or discipline to study the arts to improve themselves; instead they rely on cars and motorcycles, guns, and other modern weapons. All across Japan there are fewer and fewer practitioners of the arts. What are you going to do with all your skill? Become a cop? Join the JDF? Become a mercenary? Or maybe you're going to join the Yakuza? What other options do people like us have?"

Ranma paused, not sure what to do or say. He'd always believed that he would get married to Akane, take over the Tendo's dojo, and take in some students, but hearing the white haired fighter lay out everything that he knew about the state of martial arts in Japan and in the world, the cursed martial artist couldn't help but think that he needed to re-evaluate things.

Sure, his skill and ability had been useful in Nerima, and China, but seeing how different things were in the more urban districts Ranma knew that it wouldn't be long before even Nerima became more urban rather then remain a rural district. What would he do with all that skill?

Seeing that Ranma was clearly deep in thought Mitsuomi smiled. Despite the new student's considerable skill and power it was clear that the pigtailed martial artist would be easy to manipulate. With the right triggers it wouldn't be long before Ranma was a part of the Executive Council.

* * *

A/N

I hope everyone likes this fic. It's a bit different then my other works, but I hope everyone enjoys it. I realize that Ranma's a bit of overwhelming compared to most of the Tenjou Tenge cast, but don't worry it'll balance out and Ranma will be forced to improve as well.

Please Read and Review. Any useful suggestions and constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated.

I'll be taking my time writing this fic as I'm throwing around ideas for another fic or two as well, not to mention finishing Ranma's White Wings.

Dreamingfox


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes –

Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed this fic. It is a work in progress of course and I gladly accept any constructive criticisms from any reviewers.

Thanks to Cylon One for beta reading this fic; though it's always good to have a beta, I'd like to have at least one more.

Obviously I am trying to post more than just a single chapter to this fic, so I hope you all continue to enjoy this fic and chapter.

* * *

There were few times in his relatively short life that Ranma had ever doubted himself. True, he doubted his rivals' abilities as they rarely ever measured up (at least compared to him) and those around him, but he had never doubted his ability to master the arts or its place in society. Hadn't many families adapted the arts so that they could continue to practice some form of it and make it sort of relevant (like Martial Arts Tea Ceremony, Martial Arts French Dining, and so on)? But what was the role of a martial artist in the grand scheme of things.

Those thoughts plagued the cursed martial artist as he walked home. Since it was a Saturday he'd only spent half the day at school. Wandering aimlessly as he headed back to his apartment the pigtailed youth began to actually look at the district he was living in. Unlike the rural Nerima district this district (which he had yet to find out its name) was fairly developed. Though not urban, it was much more modern then Nerima. Instead of bathhouses there were Laundromats and arcades; gone were the familiar mom and pop shops, instead there were the large franchises and those oh so recognizable golden arches (even though he'd never been to one, he'd seen their commercials often enough). Even the small homes and dojos were gone, replaced with (to him) towering apartment buildings. Forced to walk on the sidewalks (as he'd found out that people didn't like having him jump on their fences or roofs) Ranma was beginning to feel like a rat trapped in a maze.

In truth he'd been thinking of his place in the world ever since being forced to move out here, but it was the talk with Mitsuomi Takayanagi that had forced him to actually face the issue rather than just letting it slide to the back of his mind. Seeing just how different this more modern district was compared to Nerima had made him question a lot of things that he'd taken for granted.

The grumbling of his empty stomach distracted the martial artist from his current thoughts, luring him away on a tangent thought as basic needs sought to be addressed. Looking around he tried to place himself but failed. After only a week he had yet to get a true feel for the district other than the most direct path to school. Inhaling deeply he caught the scent of food and followed it to the nearby vendor.

Hands in his pocket he tried in vain to find some money but produced only the plastic credit/debit card his mother had sent him. Looking at the flimsy plastic Ranma sighed. It was just so weird paying for things with that dinky little strip of plastic. The whole concept of purchasing something with money he had in a checking account (rather then having it on him physically) and just swiping the card and signing some little strip of paper to prove that it was him was baffling to the martial artist. Though few of the vendors in Nerima could name him in his various forms, they all knew who he (or she) was due to his frequent patronage of their stores or from his various (mis)adventures around the district. Even then the interaction was always personalized somehow (usually through him flirting with the male clerks while in his female form or from him having caused some trouble while in his male form), but using the plastic was so… informal and impersonal.

Putting aside his personal preferences (cash always worked best) Ranma ordered some food (a nice plate of stir-fried udon with crab meat and finely cut cabbage) and paid with his remaining yen. Taking the hot plate filled with delicious food the cursed martial artist quickly consumed it, leaving a line of stunned customers behind him as his food apparently disappeared the moment that he grabbed a pair of chopsticks.

Ignoring the stunned bystanders Ranma handed back the empty plate, thanking the clerk with a polite bow before leaving. Stomach happy (though not close to full), the pigtailed youth tried to find his way back to his apartment.

Forty minutes later Ranma was starting to feel as though he had evoked his eternally lost rival as the pigtailed martial artist was slightly disoriented and lost. Still not used to the landmarks or streets he wandered the streets until finally finding someone who was decent enough to provide him with proper directions back to his apartment (it was a good thing he had written his address down).

Despite his long trek from the vendor's cart (which happened to be just two blocks away from his apartment) Ranma was still full of energy. The short (to him) walk was nothing compared to an afternoon of sparring with his pops or any of his rivals. Leaping up to the balcony of his fourth flour apartment the young martial artist was startled to see his mom.

"Ranma dear," the polite woman greeted. "I'm glad to see you. I was just about to leave when you arrived."

"Mom," the youth returned as his mother moved to hug him. "What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to see how you were doing at your new school," she replied. "Since today was a Saturday I was hoping that you had the afternoon free, but I guess that you probably joined one of the clubs. The apartment manager let me in; she's such a sweet girl, too bad you're already engaged."

"Oh," he exclaimed, not sure what to say now. "Well, there aren't any clubs that really interest me."

Nodding, Nodoka Saotome couldn't help but be a bit relieved at the news. Releasing her son she smiled, "I'm sure you'll find something to do, but until then I'm sure you'll just have to put more time into practicing and staying out of trouble."

"It's not like I'm a trouble maker mom," Ranma said, rolling his eyes. "Trouble finds me."

_Yes, it does_, Nodoka thought. Turning around she sighed, "I made you some dinner."

"Hmm, smells good," the hungry teen said eagerly. _ Good thing I didn't pig out at the restaurant_.

Without his father nearby the meal proved to be less entertaining than normal, but that was a good thing. Even with his stomach partially full the strapping youth managed to consume a good portion of the baked tilapia, rice, and steamed vegetables.

Stomach now content the young martial artist smiled at his mother. "Mom, why did you marry dad?"

Nodoka blinked at the odd question.

"I mean, you're not a martial artist despite being very traditional," the pigtailed boy amended. "And you let him take me away for training for all that time; you even lived apart once we returned to Japan up until recently."

Watching as his mother averted her eyes ever so slightly Ranma wondered just why he had started this tangent. "Dad doesn't have a proper dojo like the Tendo's do, nor is he a respectable master (then again the old letch isn't either) with students other than me. Why support someone who is so dedicated to the martial arts when you're not one yourself?"

Never one to really put his thoughts into words clearly, the cursed martial artist hoped that his mother understood what he was trying to say.

Listening to Ranma's questioning it was clear to Nodoka that her son had been approached by that boy. Sighing she sat up straight, looking her son in the eyes. "Though martial arts may appear to be on the decline, I believe that there is and will always be a place for martial artists. That is why I married your father. He places his faith not only in the arts, but in its place in society. Though he may resort to… less then reputable occupations and actions, he lives with his art and continues to hone his skill and has brought you up to be an honorable martial artist."

Grabbing her cup of tea she sipped the hot liquid as Ranma soaked in her words.

"I believed then as I do now that your father's skills will allow him to live as he believes is right, just as I'm sure that whatever path you choose to follow will be the right one for you Ranma," she added.

Oddly comforted by her words, Ranma smiled crookedly as he watched his mother washed up the plates. "Why don't I take care of the dishes while you learn how to do the laundry," she suggested.

Ranma blinked. He'd never done his own laundry before. When he was in Nerima Kasumi had taken care of the laundry, and during his short stay at his family's house his mother had taken care of the laundry.

The look on his slightly panicked face said it all. Smiling, Nodoka handed her son a handful of 500 yen coins. "I've already put your laundry in a laundry bag," she stated. "I suggest that you separate your clothes into lights and darks, and keep the reds with the darks."

Dumbfounded, Ranma slowly marched into his room and gathered his laundry before setting off for the Laundromat several blocks away from his new apartment.

* * *

Gripping her katana the younger Natsume ran into the garage.

"Where do you think you're going?" the elder Natsume shouted. Blocking her younger sister's path the now adult Maya eyed the brash Aya.

"I saw them fighting," the katana wielding girl stated.

_So, her powers are finally manifesting_, the lilac haired girl thought as she glared at her sister. "How are you going to find them much less get there?"

"I'll just know," the younger girl replied. "And I can take big brother's bike."

_So it's finally begun_, Aya though as she shook her head. _ Ryuuzaki's call wasn't just an empty threat_.

Jumping on her brother's bike Aya quickly turned it on and revved the engine. Without any further words of protest or objection Maya watched as her sister rushed off in the light rain.

* * *

The light drizzle started just as Ranma entered the Laundromat, forcing the pigtailed boy to scowl. Having failed to use the water-proof soap that morning (thus turning into a girl in front of Mitsuomi) he knew that stepping out would trigger another transformation. Resigned to his fate the cursed youth began to separate his laundry.

Spotting a busty brunette waiting for her own laundry Ranma quickly finished separating the lights and darks. Throwing them into separate machines he wished he'd brought a book like the girl had. Scanning the Laundromat he knew that he couldn't do a kata in the closed quarters, especially if there were other people around. Cursing himself for not thinking ahead, the martial artist resolved to bring something to do the next time he had some laundry to do.

Despite the light drizzle Ranma decided to venture outside as he recalled that there had been a used bookstore two stores down. Under the cover of the few awnings the skilled martial artist managed to avoid getting too wet (though his trademark shirt had been splashed with a few drops. Picking out some second hand manga he paid the clerk.

The distant boom of something exploding combined with the evil (not murderous or killing, but evil) intent that someone nearby was radiating indicated that something bad was going to happen. Stuffing his new acquisitions into stuff space he rushed back to the Laundromat as the source of the evil intent was emanating from it. Even though he barely knew the girl who was doing her laundry Ranma's honor as a martial artist wouldn't permit him to allow any innocent to get hurt. After all, it was a martial artist's duty to protect the weak.

Seeing a tall, lanky guy with a knife in hand standing over the terrorized girl with her shirt and sweat pants ripped to shreds Ranma knew who was in the wrong. Not bothering to warn the offender the pigtailed martial artist launched a swift but powerful jump kick at the lean but muscular punk's back, sending the thug flying into wall the back wall but not enough to seriously injure the guy (Ranma didn't want to break the only Laundromat in the area after all).

Taking off his shirt he offered it to the girl as the punk got back to his feet.

"I thought you'd be a lot tougher than that," the knife welding thug stated as he got back to his feet.

"You know me?" Ranma asked, not sure who the guy was. Did he have a grudge against Ranma? It was possible given how many people he'd mixed it up with in the past. Did he somehow think that the girl was with Ranma? "If you came here for me then come at me like a man. She has nothing to do with me."

"Oh, I know that Ranma Saotome," the punk replied. "The name's Tsutomu Ryuuzaki, I'm part of the Enforcement Group at Todo Academy."

Ranma nodded as he stepped between the girl and the thug.

"I didn't come here for you, I came because she's with the two new punks at school," Ryuuzaki explained. "I'm here to teach them a lesson."

"If you want the girl then you gotta go through me first," Ranma stated.

Ryuuzaki smiled wickedly as he eyed the pigtailed boy. "Even though the President of the Executive Council said that no one in school could start a fight with you – since you're untouchable - but I think that I can justify this one. You did start the fight with me after all."

Dashing in with his knife Ryuuzaki opened with a feinted slash as he hoped to gauge just how fast the untouchable Ranma Saotome was.

Seeing through the obvious ploy Ranma stopped his opponent with a solid front kick combo to the wrist and then to the face of his opponent, disarming and stopping the punk dead in his tracks while still maintaining his ground. Using his heel to push Ryuuzaki's face back, he lifted his foot up while gently pulling the punk towards him with his left hand, then quickly snapped his foot back down, connecting with an axe kick to the back of the head before smashing the punk's head into the floor. Looping his foot under the punk's collar Ranma quickly kicked again, sending the lanky fighter to the back of the Laundromat.

Expertly catching the now falling knife Ranma tossed it back to his opponent. "I think you'll need this," he taunted. "You'll need all your tricks to beat someone like me."

Clearly pissed, Ryuuzaki grabbed his blade before jumping back to his feet.

Ranma watched as the punk once again charged him and led with his knife once again. Catching the knife between his fingers the pigtailed martial artist waited for the punch that he knew Ryuuzaki was going to throw with his left hand. Feeling the hot flames connecting with his palm Ranma almost let himself get distracted by the flaming punch. Catching the punch Ranma countered with a knee to the pyromaniac's face then lashed out with a kick to the stomach that once again sent his opponent flying to the back.

"You're on fire," the girl exclaimed.

"Eh," Ranma shrugged as he patted down the fire in his hand. "It's nothing."

In truth, it really was nothing. Having faced Rogue's flame attacks as well as Saffron's fiery tornado the pyromaniac's flame attack was nothing. Then again, having swallowed the Phoenix Pill ages ago had given him some degree of immunity from fire and heat.

"You… you stopped my flames," Ryuuzaki stuttered in disbelief.

"If that's all you got then you might as well go home," the cursed martial artist stated. Clearly the guy was beat; it was just a matter of Ryuuzaki admitting it.

The pigtailed martial artist sighed as he felt the sudden surge of ki from his opponent. Feeling the temperature of the room suddenly jump up a few degrees Ranma cooled his own battle aura (not hard considering that he really wasn't that worked up). Waiting as his opponent charged up Ranma prepared his counter attack, hopefully it wouldn't destroy the Laundromat.

With his opponent focused on getting his own attack off Ranma had simply waited for Ryuuzaki to trap himself in his attack pattern. Unable to finish charging up for his attack and unable to move out of the way because he was still charging up, the pyromaniac punk watched helplessly as the glowing sphere hit him square in the chest.

With his opponent clearly unconscious Ranma walked over and stepped on the guy's head for good measure.

"You alright?" he asked the girl, not wanting to turn around. In his past experience being around naked or semi-naked girls always led to problems.

"Yeah, thanks," the girl replied.

The buzz of a dryer signaled that some of her laundry was done. "I think that's yours," Ranma said as he folded the guy's knife. Pulling out the guy's wallet he replaced it with the knife.

"This should cover your outfit," Ranma said as he emptied the guy's pockets. Putting the money on the seat behind him he quickly turned around as the girl stripped then put on some oversized clothes.

"Thank you," she said as she pulled on Bob's large shirt. Despite what could have happened if the pigtailed martial artist hadn't shown up, or probably because of it, Chiaki couldn't help but chuckle. "I'm dressed now."

Coughing Ranma turned around as he tossed Ryuuzaki's wallet onto the unconscious boy's head. Had Mitsuomi really sent the punk after Bob and Souichiro? Well, the two had been destroying many of the punks at the school and picking fights daily. But why send someone after the girl? She wasn't a student and even if she was dating Bob (from the size of the shirt, not to mention that Souichiro had Aya chasing after him) she had nothing to do with the fights at school.

"Here's your shirt back," the girl said, holding out his shirt for him. "I'm Chiaki Kounoike."

"Ranma," the pigtailed boy said as he accepted his shirt back.

"I heard," Chiaki giggled. "Ranma Saotome, Todo Academy's untouchable fighter."

"So you're dating Bob," the cursed martial artist countered.

"How can you tell?"

"Souichiro's got that girl chasing after him, and I can't see him wearing that kind of shirt, not to mention that it'd be too big for him," Ranma explained.

Chiaki giggled. "I guess you're right. Not Nagi's style at all."

Buttoning his shirt up Ranma felt another surge of malevolence. Focusing his senses the skilled martial artist actually felt two distinct auras quickly approaching. Grabbing hold of Chiaki's arm he quickly placed himself between the girl and the front of the Laundromat as something crashed through the glass.

Clearly pissed off, Bob charged at Ranma. Though the larger boy clearly had a reason to be upset he was clearly venting at the wrong person. Catching the lead punch the heir to the Saotome School of Anything Goes spun around. Using the momentum of his attacker against him Ranma redirected the force of the attack back at a seething Souichiro as the blond leapt through the broken window. With greater mass and momentum Bob crashed into the still airborne Nagi, sending both of them back out into the now heavy rain.

Stunned but not hurt the two quickly got to their feet.

"Bob, stop this at once!" Chiaki shouted as she stood up again. "I'm all right; you don't have to fight him."

Bob looked at his girlfriend then at Ranma who casually waved at him.

"Yo," Ranma smiled crookedly.

"What are you doing here?" the blond asked as he pulled shards of glass out of his hair.

"Doing my laundry," Ranma replied. "Oh, and kicking some punk's ass."

Pointing at the unconscious form behind him Ranma shrugged. "I kept him from doing too serious," he explained.

"Let me at him," Bob grunted as he stepped through the broken window and moved to attack the thug.

"Can't let you do that," Ranma said, planting himself squarely in Bob's path. "He's already out. I can't let you beat up on someone who can't protect himself."

"He torched my bike," the large boy shouted. "And he attacked my girl!"

"Doesn't matter," the pigtailed martial artist said. "He's already beaten. As a martial artist I can't let you attack someone who's defenseless regardless of how much he deserves it."

"This is why martial artists suck!" Nagi shouted as he pushed past his friend. "I'm not afraid of you! I'll go through you and anyone else if I have to!"

_I really hate brawlers_, Ranma thought as the blond punk charged him. Ducking under the punk's feint he grabbed hold of Nagi's briefs. Standing up he pulled hard, very hard, though not hard enough to rip the tightly woven fabric.

"Eep," the blond squeaked out as he stood on his tip-toes.

Stretching the fabric more then it ever should Ranma continued to pull up as he felt the punk try to spin out of it. He continued to pull it up hard, forcing the briefs to stretch even further. Spotting an open washer nearby Ranma lifted the boy off his feet and deposited Nagi on the hooked end of the door.

"That's just mean," Bob said as he blinked at the unsightly scene. _ Man, I thought we left those days back in elementary school_. A slight shiver ran up and down his spine as he considered his friend's plight.

"Let him cool down a bit," Ranma said as he turned his back to the still hanging Souichiro.

Years of training saved the pigtailed martial artist as he ducked under a sudden and unexpected slash. Falling back Ranma grabbed the only thing he could as he sought to maintain his balance, unfortunately that happened to be Nagi's loose pants and legs. Looking up at a red-faced Aya and now pants-less Nagi, Ranma quickly rolled to his feet.

The 'What the hell is going on' expression on Bob and Chiaki's faces told the skilled martial artist that they hadn't seen the attack coming either.

"What did you do to my husband?" Aya demanded.

_'Wow, it's so weird to be on this side of things,'_ Ranma thought to himself as he slowly inched away from Souichiro and the enraged Aya. With all of his experience with psychotic fiancées Ranma had learned that it was never a good thing to come between a girl and her man and only another girl could do get between a girl and her man, and that was just messy in and of itself. Not to mention that Ranma really didn't want to go there. Nor did he want to bring up the possibility of the man not returning the girl's feelings.

"Just teaching him a lesson and letting him cool down a bit," Ranma muttered as he continued to slowly inch away.

"I can't believe you got beat so easily!" the busty brunette shouted as she turned to face Nagi.

Clearly she didn't know the pain that the blond was currently in.

"Didn't you promise me that you'd never lose again?" Aya shouted.

Ranma, Bob, and Chiaki slowly backed away.

"The… fight's not… over…" the blond managed to squeak out.

The buzzing of the washer broke the tension in the Laundromat. Retrieving his clothes he quickly put them in the dryer as Bob and Aya unhooked Souichiro from the washer.

The buzzing of the washer broke the tension in the Laundromat. Retrieving his clothes he quickly put them in the dryer as Bob and Aya unhooked Souichiro from the washer.

With Ryuuzaki tied up but still unconscious Ranma managed to finish his laundry without further incident.

"What'd you do to him?" Bob asked as he paced the small Laundromat.

"I hit him with one of my signature attacks," the pigtailed martial artist replied.

"Well duh," the blond shot back.

"Trade secret punk," Ranma snapped. "I didn't think he was that weak. Still, I'm sure that he could beat the two of you."

"Us?" Bob clarified as he pointed to himself and Souichiro.

"Yep," the pigtailed boy replied. "If you had rushed in blindly like you did when you first got here I'm sure he would have kicked your asses. He's about as fast as Takayanagi, but not as powerful, and he's got this trick with fire. Tell him that Chiaki-chan is under my protection and that anyone from Todo goes after her then I'm coming after them."

"What makes you such a hotshot?" Souichiro asked.

"He's been declared as untouchable," an adult Maya stated, answering the question.

"Yo," Ranma greeted as he packed his laundry bag up. "I was wondering when you'd announce yourself."

Clearly surprised by Maya's sudden appearance the others took turns glancing between Ranma and the lilac haired girl.

"When'd you get here?" Bob asked.

Deciding not to answer the question the adult Maya wrung out her wet clothes. Not sure what to make of the wild card that was Ranma Saotome, the lilac haired teen offered a slight bow as her greeting. "The President of the Executive Council himself declared you as Untouchable."

"So I hear," the pigtailed martial artist replied. "Ryuuzaki even said that no one was allowed to pick a fight with me or else the Enforcement Committee would have to take action. What's the Enforcement Committee?"

A large sweat drop appeared on the older Natsume's forehead. After several seconds of no one volunteering any information Maya sighed. "If you had been paying attention at the opening ceremony last week you would know that the Executive Council is made up ofthe most powerful students in the school."

"So we just gotta pick a fight with them," Bob stated as he wished to fulfill his desire of beating the best that the school had to offer.

"Listen moron!" the lilac haired girl shouted. "They're the best fighters in the school; well aside from Ranma apparently. Each year instead of student or class elections the school holds a tournament to see who the strongest fighters are. The team that wins the tournament gets to choose who among them gets to be president, vice president, and all down the line."

"Cool, so if I was on the winning team I wouldn't have to worry about being president," Ranma added.

The others (with exception of Chiaki-chan) fell over, each landing on their face at the pigtailed boy's statement.

"Well, I guess," Maya clarified. "That's only happened once or twice recently that the winning team's top fighter didn't become president."

"No way!" Nagi shouted. "I'm going to be the strongest fighter on my team and we're going to win the tournament."

"Yeah, Souichiro won't lose to anyone!" Aya seconded enthusiastically.

"You couldn't even beat this guy," the pigtailed martial artist pointed at the unconscious Ryuuzaki, "and he's just a punk like you! There's no way that I'm gonna lose to some two-bit brawler like you!"

"You stupid martial artists always think that you're so great, I'll show you how good I am!" the blond shouted as he jumped over the chairs and rushed his pigtailed antagonist.

Ranma let the punk throw the first three punches, each missing by a wide margin. The fourth was greeted with a light tap of his foot against the punk's right fist that threw the blond off balance and was followed up with a solid kick to the chin that sent Souichiro flying.

"You got a lucky punch on Takayanagi," Ranma stated. "And if I hadn't stopped him they would have been mopping your guts off the wall and floor. If you come at me again I won't be holding anything back."

The blond slowly staggered to his feet.

"You promised me you wouldn't lose anymore!" Aya shouted.

The blond let out a primal roar as he once again rushed the pigtailed martial artist. Easily reading his opponent's attacks and rhythm, the cursed martial artist stomped hard on the punk's lead foot as Souichiro wound up for a mighty haymaker. With his foot and opponent firmly planted, Ranma hit the punk hard in the chest.

No longer emitting a battle aura Ranma knew that the blond was out. Calmly walking away he grabbed his laundry bag as Nagi remained standing despite being clearly knocked out.

"No way," Bob muttered. "You beat him with just a kick and punch?"

Maya shook her head. "I counted at least fifty punches," the older girl explained. "If I hadn't seen it myself I would have thought it an impossible feat."

"That was an even hundred," Ranma stated. Clearly his pride had been wounded by the miscount, though he really couldn't blame them for not being able to keep up with his inhuman hand speed.

"That's why he's untouchable," Ryuuzaki muttered from his seat. Still tied up the pyro-punk had a front row seat for the brief fight. "When the President learns that the blond punk attacked Ranma he's going to be expelled."

Shrugging, Ranma eyed the others.

"I guess we'll just have to make sure that you don't tell him about the fight then," Bob said with a malicious look in his eyes.

The trio of remaining fighters slowly and methodically proceeded to pummel the still tied down pyro-punk as Ranma left the Laundromat. Suspensions and expulsions weren't his business after all.

* * *

Faint beams of sunlight entered the dark dojo as several masked figures gathered in the decrepit building. Each wearing a distinct robe that went along with their masks, the figures slowly knelt down in a circle.

"A wild card has appeared," one of the figures announced. "He has been declared untouchable by the current President."

The other figures slowly processed the information before turning to the figure at the head of the dojo.

"Who is this wild card?" the distinctly male voice asked.

"Ranma Saotome," the first masked figure stated. "The President met with him personally."

"They fought?" another figure asked.

"That is uncertain," the first figure replied. "While it is clear that the President did come at the unknown with some kicks neither flared their ki."

Slight murmurs were exchanged between the masked figures.

"But the unknown has been credited with besting Maya Natsume and Masataka Takayanagi," the first masked figure stated. "The younger Takayanagi had even become enraged from another fight but was put down quickly by Ranma Saotome."

More mutters from the gathered figures filled the dark dojo. Only a signal from the head figure silenced the others, bringing calm and quiet back to the assembly.

"Find out what you can of this Ranma Saotome," the lead figure instructed. "Is he from one of the twelve feathers or from one of the branch families? I find it highly unlikely that he would be an outsider, but if he is then we need to rein him in as quickly as possible."

The others nodded in agreement, accepting the head figure's orders. Slipping back into the shadows the figures vanished, leaving the dojo completely empty save for the few lingering beams of sunlight and the growing darkness.

* * *

A/N

I hope everyone likes this chapter. I've obviously made some changes to what was originally posted at Fanfiction Forums. Hopefully the chapter's much better now then it was before the editing.

Please Read and Review.

Dreamingfox


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes –

This is a work of fiction incorporating ideas, concepts, and characters from the manga (not really using the respective anime series, though maybe some ideas bleed over) series Ranma ½ and Tenjou Tenge. This fic is simply for entertainment purposes only – I'm not making any money or profiting from this writing in any way other than perhaps feeding my growing ego and improving my writing skills (though that is pretty meager to begin with).

I must state that I've only started to read Tenjou Tenge, don't recall where I'm actually at (probably around the start of the flashback arc) in the series. No, I'm not going to insert Ranma into every major scene from Tenjou Tenge, but I did need to establish him as a new player in that world. This is the chapter where things are really going to diverge.

Thanks to my Betas Cylon One and Teturo. Their knowledge of grammar and story elements from both series has been a great asset to me as I write this fic.

Thanks to all the readers and reviewers. I realize some of you may not have read my other fics, and each of you is entitled to your own opinions on which is better, but please don't ask me to drop one fic so that I can put more effort into the others – that's just not my style. When I start something I want to see it through to the end.

* * *

Todo Academy was abuzz with word of the attempted expulsion of two of the newest punks in the school. Word of Ryuuzaki's defeat at the hands of the Juken Club's two newest members along with the club's president quickly spread. The only thing that seemed to overshadow that was the news that Ranma Saotome had been declared as Untouchable by the President of the Executive Council himself.

It was an odd experience for the cursed youth. Though he hadn't really been friends with anyone back in Nerima, the pigtailed martial artist could hang out with his school and classmates in the down time between fights. Now no one dared to come near him.

But things were obviously different at Todo Academy. Labeled as "Untouchable" Ranma was free to wander the school grounds without having to worry about someone attempting to ambush him or any of his fiancées trying to jump him (in the many various ways that that word could be used), though it did help that the fiancée brigade was nowhere near Todo Academy.

Despite the apparent reasons to relax his guard Ranma couldn't help but maintain his automatic defenses. He just couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching him. It was odd because back in Nerima he was always able to get a good sense of who and where they were, but clearly the people watching him now were much better at it than their Neriman counterparts. That was not a comforting thought though.

The grumbling of his stomach was enough distraction to keep the cursed martial artist from trying to figure out who was watching him. Looking up at the clock he knew counted down the seconds that slowly ticked off the remaining time before lunch. Opening the window (thank the kami that he had a window seat) he waited for the bell to ring before springing out of the classroom. Behind him a mad dash began as students rushed to the cafeteria as those who had failed to pack a lunch (or who didn't have lunch packed for them like that lucky bastard Souichiro, but then again, he had yet to taste Aya's cooking, still, it couldn't be as bad or worse than Akane's could it?) sought to purchase some of the limited number of bread and Bento boxes that the contracted vendor brought to school.

Upon reaching the cafeteria it was clear to the pigtailed boy that it would be a battle just to get to the counter (as several fights were already started by various punks over who was ahead of whom in line). Fortunately for Ranma several people had spotted him as he rushed towards the thick crowds. Like Moses parting the Red Sea, Ranma miraculously parted the throngs of students as no one wanted to mess with him, especially over something as trivial as lunch.

Ranma blinked as his stomach propelled him forward towards the counter. "Two Bento boxes and one curry bun," he said, placing his order (hence forth the students would always make sure that there were two Bento boxes and a curry bun left for Ranma regardless of how hungry they were just so that they wouldn't have to let him cut in line).

As he departed the counter the crowds slowly filled back in, fights erupting once again as students argued over who was in line first and if those spots were valid after everyone had parted to let Ranma through for his lunch.

Tuesday and Wednesday went pretty much the same way as Monday except for the bit at lunch where Ranma actually had to wait in line to purchase the remaining two Bento boxes and curry bun. It wasn't until Thursday that Ranma started to noticed that several girls had started to sit around him in the courtyard, quad, or rooftop as he decided to return to his homeroom for lunch so that he could actually get some homework done. Only in their absence did he finally notice their presence. The glaring absence of those girls on Thursday had merited a "Huh" in the cursed martial artist's mind but little until lunch time on Friday when the girls once again returned and sat around him as he decided to once again sit out in the courtyard to enjoy the clear spring day.

Finding a nice secluded spot he sat down to enjoy his lunch. By the time he finished his first Bento box the pigtailed boy began to notice that more and more girls (and some scrawny guys) had started to sit around him. Some were sitting on the grounds several feet away, some several meters away, others under the tree, and so forth. He really didn't care, as long as they were quiet as no one was bothering him. It was public space and all.

It wasn't until several punks began harassing one of the girls (who clearly wasn't a fighter of any kind) that Ranma set down his curry bun.

"Hey!" he shouted, attracting everyone's attention. "She said no, so why don't you leave her alone?"

The group of punks exchanged looks, not sure what to do.

"Dude, that's Ranma Saotome," one of the punks said, tugging on his companion's arm. "He's Untouchable!"

"So?" the taller punk said defiantly. Clearly he didn't care that he was disrupting Ranma's quiet lunch. "I got business with Yamanaka and I ain't taking no for an answer."

"Dude," Ranma said as he walked up to the taller punk, "she said no, just leave it at that."

Reluctantly the lead punk backed down. Scowling, he and his pack of thugs left.

It didn't take long for everyone to start to recognize any space that Ranma was in as a do not disturb area. Those seeking shelter or refuge from bullying or harassment from the school's many groups of punks quickly began to gather where ever Ranma sat for lunch (with exception of Ranma's homeroom).

By Wednesday of Ranma's third week at school (his second as "Untouchable") the martial artist was feeling the need for a good fight. If he were back in Nerima he would have been in several altercations (aside from the normal daily challenges from Kuno) already, but a week and a half of sitting around was too much for even Ranma.

With nothing to do (he had not joined any clubs or sports teams) Ranma decided to just wander the halls after school had let out. Feeling a distinct battle aura the martial artist couldn't help but feel the need to get some sparring in. Dashing through the hallways Ranma quickly found the source of the battle auras. Three students, each wearing masks, were wrestling. Watching the three it was clear that only the tallest one, who also happened to be huge (not Zangief big, more like Armor King big) was the most impressive.

"Is this a private meeting or can I join in?" Ranma asked as he entered the training room.

"You are untouchable," the large masked figure stated. "As a member of the Enforcement Committee, I can not fight you."

"Who said anything about fighting?" Ranma asked. "I just want a good spar."

Even with his mask on the large man smiled. "Please, feel free to join us then."

Slipping off his shoes Ranma bowed politely as he entered the ring.

"I am Saga Mask," the lead wrestler stated as he introduced himself, "and I am the captain of the Pro Wrestling Group. This is Akuma Mask and Ryu Mask."

Looking at the smaller guys Ranma wondered just how they got their names. But that would have to wait until later as his primary purpose for being there was to have a good clean fight.

"Please, do not hold back," the pigtailed boy said.

"Of course not," Saga said as Akuma Mask and Ryu Mask exited the makeshift ring. "It would be a dishonor to my opponent to not go all out."

Akuma Mask donned a black and white striped referee shirt as Ryu Mask manned the bell. Stepping back into the ring Akuma Mask bowed to both fighters before Ryu Mask rang the bell.

Ranma went on the defensive as Saga Mask rushed him. Ducking under a bear hug, Ranma countered with a swift kick to the ribs. It was like hitting a steel statue. Even though his opponent was clearly not wearing plate-mail (as he was wearing only tights and a mask) Ranma had clearly come up with the short end of that exchange.

Shaking his leg Ranma left himself open for his opponent's next grapple attempt as Saga Mask grabbed hold of his leg. The rush of air as he was being swung around and then slammed into the mat was totally different than anything he had experienced (though it did feel kinda like falling from the sky and through the patio and into the hard ground).

Bouncing off the mat Ranma spun in the air, letting the force of the blow take him to the ring post. Leaping off the metal beam he launched a hard jump kick that connected with the muscled man's chest. Anticipating the muscle defense (where his opponent countered the force of his blow by contracting his own muscles) Ranma used the force of the blow to redirect him over his opponent's head. Catching hold of Saga's chin as he flipped, Ranma used his momentum to throw the larger boy into the opposite turnbuckle. Even the muscle bomb wouldn't save Saga Mask from the ring post as being airborne negated any effect that the defensive maneuver would give him.

With his opponent stunned Ranma quickly rushed in. Extending his right arm Ranma clotheslined his taller opponent's stomach fully expecting another muscle bomb; the feinted attack was merely another set up as Ranma slipped behind his taller opponent and wrapped his arms around the bigger boy's waist. Using his powerful legs he suplexed Saga into the turnbuckle.

Feeling Saga Mask's body relaxing Ranma released his hold on the bigger fighter before standing up. Content, and honestly thinking that he'd already won, the pigtailed martial artist turned around and let out a satisfied breath only to be greeted by a hard kick to the back as Saga pushed off of the turnbuckle with his hands and extended both feet into the smaller fighter's back.

Ranma cursed himself for letting his guard down as he rolled to his feet. Back on his feet Ranma was greeted with a powerful flying clothesline from the now airborne Saga Mask.

_'Wow!'_ Ranma thought as he was knocked off his feet again.

A master of redirecting force and momentum, Ranma spun in the air and captured his opponent's back once again. Slipping his leg under the larger boy's neck he snapped on a backwards Triangle Lock as he used his weight to trap Saga Mask's arm. With his free hand Ranma began to tickle Saga's side, forcing the larger fighter to use the remaining air in his lungs as he fought back the laughs.

Saga Mask fought the hold, but eventually both boys fell to the mat. After a minute Ranma hoped that his opponent would give up. Even with the muscle bomb keeping him from truly being choked out, Ranma knew that he had leverage on his opponent.

"Rope break!" Referee Akuma Mask shouted.

Ranma turned his head and followed the referee's extended finger pointing at Saga's hold on the rope.

Breaking his hold Ranma stood up. Even though he practiced Anything Goes Martial Arts, the pigtailed martial artist always respected the rules of the other arts that he engaged in. Though he had his opponent winded, Ranma let Saga Mask get back to his feet, a sign of his respect for the other fighter's art.

With a slight nod the two once again resumed their battle as Saga raised his right hand. Eying the larger boy Ranma slowly lifted his hand up to accept the strength challenge. Despite the size difference Ranma knew that he could out muscle his opponent despite the leverage that Saga would be able to use against him. Undeterred by the feel of the larger hand enveloping his Ranma reached up and put his right hand into Saga' left, completing the set up for the challenge. Slowly, Ranma overpowered the well muscled boy. The look of astonishment escaped his opponent's masked face as the two were now eye to eye.

Ranma was slightly startled by the surprise head butt. With his hands squeezing Saga's, thus anchoring him, Ranma countered. Leaping off the ground he connected with a kick that rattled his opponent, forcing the air out of his lungs as Saga had attempted to follow up the initial head butt with another.

The pigtailed martial artist released his hold on the bigger boy's hands as he flipped back and kicked Saga Mask hard in the face.

"1, 2, 3," Referee Akuma Mask shouted as he started the standing 10 count. "4, 5, 6…"

Saga Mask rolled over.

"7, 8…"

Saga Mask slowly forced himself up onto his knees.

"9, 10!" Akuma Mask shouted. "Winner!"

Ranma held up his arms in victory. Walking over he helped Saga Mask back to his feet.

"Good match," the larger boy said congratulating Ranma on the victory.

"You're not too bad yourself," Ranma returned with a sincere smile. "We'll have to have a rematch sometime."

"Yes," the smiling Saga replied, "we'll definitely have to have a rematch again. But for now I'll have to train much harder so that I can win the rematch."

* * *

Thursday proved to be a very different day at Todo Academy for Ranma. It all started as he walked the grounds before entering school. Ranma couldn't help but notice that several students had taken to openly greeting him. Though it was just small nods of their heads or smiles as he passed by, it was an odd show of acceptance, something he never got back in Furinkan High. At first he simply brushed it off; then he began to return the small gestures and smiles. It was odd, but refreshingly nice.

Then another swerve as he opened his locker and found not one, not two, not even three, but five notes inside. A slight feeling of dread crept up and down his spine as he eyed the letters. Cautiously opening one, Ranma couldn't help but notice that several people were openly staring at him. Seeing him spot them, they quickly hid their stares to make it less obvious but still nerve-wracking. Ripping open the first letter Ranma blinked in astonishment. He'd never ever received a love letter before. Blinking, he slowly set the first letter aside as he opened the second and read it, then repeated the process with the third, then the forth, and finally the fifth and last letter.

"It finally happened," Ranma muttered. "What is it with my ability to attract girls?"

Stashing the letters into stuff space he kept the last one separate from the others.

Word of Ranma's multiple love letters quickly spread throughout the school. Though no one had actually read the letters (other than Ranma and the actual writers of the letters) there was rampant speculation of what was said and included in the letters.

"I heard Natsume-san sent him naked pictures."

"Isn't she still hung up on the President?"

"Or do you mean the younger Natsume? Isn't she still chasing the blond boy?"

"But he's about to be expelled. Not to mention that he's lost to Ranma twice."

"I heard it was the Vice President."

Ranma sighed as he sat down beneath the still budding sakura blossoms. The warm spring day was just too nice to resist, though Ranma still dreaded the impending meetings that he knew he had to handle.

All around him the others slowly started to filter in, filling up the small courtyard.

Slipping the first love letter into his book Ranma made it appear as though he were simply reading from the book.

'Dear Ranma,

'Every day I see you sitting silently alone and I can't help but wonder if I can't help sooth your burden. Your piercing blue eyes may hide the pain in your soul from all others, but I believe that you have known pain far greater than any at Todo Academy. Please allow me to be the one that you turn to as you seek release from your pain.

'Hino Izuru.'

Taking a bite of his lunch Ranma re-read the letter. "Pain?" he muttered, not sure that he was in pain at all.

Shaking his head he flipped to the next letter.

'Dear Ranma,

'Thank you for saving me the other day. Ever since coming to Todo Academy I've been constantly harassed by the guys here, but you're so different. Not only do you appreciate women, but you don't force yourself on them.

'It's so rare to see such a sensitive fighter like yourself at Todo Academy. Not only do you maintain the dignity that any true martial artist must maintain, but you stand up for those who are weaker than you and don't pick fights with the weak. You are a true inspiration.

'Ever since you saved me the other day I can't help but see you every time I look up at the blue sky. I feel as though your blue eyes are on me each and every time that I am under the clear sky. And when I think of you looking down at me a slight shiver runs down my spine.

'I'll be waiting at the Sakura Café after school. There's so much more I want to tell you.

'Misa Yamanaka.'

Ranma shuddered inexplicitly as he finished reading the letter again.

'Ranma Saotome,

'You are the perfect blend of power and grace, the epitome of what it means to be a master of the martial arts.

'For so long I have searched for perfection in the arts, but seeing you in action I realize just how far I have to go, how far the rest of us have to go to reach your level.

'Please accept my feelings for you.

'Sakura Umino.'

As hard as it was to believe, Ranma's ego just couldn't help but grow as he re-read the letter. It did have that kind of effect on the egotistical martial artist.

Shaking his head Ranma reluctantly turned to the next love letter.

'Ranma Saotome,

'I can no longer keep my feelings for you unbound. Though this meager letter can not express what I truly feel, I know that I can never truly express what I feel for you unless I do it in person. Please meet me at the Riverside Café on Saturday after school.

'Emi Chiba'

"Hey stud!" a familiar voice shouted, pulling him from his reverie.

Mouth open as he was about to bite down on his curry bun, Ranma eyed the large figure approaching him. Though he wasn't wearing his mask and was wearing the school uniform it was clear to the martial artist that Saga Mask was casually walking over to join him.

Stuffing his face Ranma waved at the large fighter as the leader of the Pro Wrestling Group walked over. With a hard gulp he swallowed the mouthful of food. "Yo Saga," he finally returned.

"I heard about the love letters," Saga Mask smirked. "And I only go by Saga Mask when I'm wearing the mask. Just call me Koji."

Ranma nodded as he took another bite out of his lunch. After several moments of chewing his food and Koji looking at him expectedly, Ranma stared at his companion.

"What?"

"I heard about the love letters," the wrestler smirked. "Can I see?"

Ranma shook his head. Was this normal teenage behavior? As normal was not a word that would be usually associated with him, Ranma couldn't help but wonder just how different his life was then everyone else's.

"No," he replied shortly before chomping down on his lunch.

"So, what are you going to do about them?" Koji asked as Ranma dumped his empty lunch tray into his hands.

"Well, technically, I'm engaged," Ranma replied. He knew that this secret was bound to get out eventually. Better that he nip this one in the bud as quickly as possible so as to avoid mass chaos and destruction.

"Technically?" the muscular wrestler asked, sure that there was more to things than that. Spotting a nearby trash bin he tossed the empty tray into it.

"Well," the pigtailed boy sighed, "there's technically three fiancées."

Koji fell over. "You've got three fiancées!" he shouted.

All around him Ranma could feel the stares of those gathered. Things were definitely going to get messy.

The feeling of impending doom seemed to loom over the pigtailed martial artist the rest of the day. Word had quickly spread throughout Todo Academy of his three fiancées. It hadn't helped that two of the girls who had given him love letters were ranked fighters in the school (according to Koji at least).

"I can't believe that Ranma has three fiancées!"

"I hear that he has a lot more, but refuses to admit it."

"Ranma's the enemy of all women! What kind of guy forces himself onto three women at once?"

"I hear he's trying to pit the two Natsume sisters against each other!"

"They say that he's got incriminating pictures of his three fiancées and that he's blackmailing them to marry him."

"It's probably because he's got to compensate for something."

Ranma groaned as he sunk down in his seat. Things just couldn't get any worse, could they?

Apparently Ranma was wrong; things could get worse.

The dinging of the bell announced the end of the day. Gathering his things Ranma was getting ready to get shot down (even though he was the one who was technically supposed to be shooting them down). With all that had happened since lunch it seemed pretty clear that things were not going to go well.

"Saotome!" Takayanagi shouted as he rushed over to Ranma's desk. "How dare you try to come between Aya and Maya? Just because you refuse to fight either of them you have to resort to blackmail?"

A large sweat-drop appeared on everyone in the classroom's forehead (except for Takayanagi) as everyone (including those people who had poked their heads into the room once the shouting started) present absorbed every word that the younger Takayanagi had just said.

"Do you hear that, Takayanagi's basically confirmed that Ranma's trying to get between the Natsume sisters?"

"Maybe he's untouchable because he's the Executive Council's secret weapon against the Juken Club!"

"That's just low; I can't believe that the President would approve of such methods!"

"Well, he does have a history of using underhanded tactics," someone whispered cautiously.

"Shush! You shouldn't say anything like that when you're actually in school!"

"Look Masataka," Ranma glared back, finally sick and tired of all the rumors. "I'm not trying to come between them, I don't work for the Executive Council or the Enforcement Committee, and I have no idea why you would care about some stupid love letters!"

It took a moment for his words to take full effect (though not the effect he wanted).

"Do you hear that, he thinks that the girls who wrote those love letters are stupid?"

"He must have eyes on only girls like Aya and Maya!"

"What an arrogant bastard! For him to quickly dismiss the sincere feelings of a maiden's first love, what kind of low-life would do such a thing?"

"He probably thinks that he's too good for any girl at Todo since he was already engaged!"

"You bastard!" Takayanagi shouted as he wound up and throwing a powerful punch. "I recognize Aya's handwriting – this is a letter from her isn't it?"

Ranma quickly leaned back to avoid the punch while countering with a swift kick to the stomach. Losing his balance he accidentally connected just a bit lower than he expected as he tripped on his desk.

Seeing his hunched over classmate laying on the ground Ranma quickly realize just what he'd hit.

"Sorry dude," the pigtailed boy apologized as he got back to his feet. "But I got somewhere to be. We'll just write this off as an accident."

Grabbing his things Ranma beat a hasty retreat.

* * *

A/N

Thanks to everyone who's read and reviewed.

Using pure muscle Ranma wouldn't be able to beat Saga Mask, but going all out, thus using ki enhancements, I think Ranma could easily beat anyone in Tenjou Tenge. Saga Mask doesn't use ki enhancement unlike some of the other fighters, so it would be very easy for Ranma to out muscle him if he used ki to give him an edge.

Dreamingfox


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Notes -

Thanks to all the readers and reviewers who have followed this fic. I'm glad that so many readers are enjoying this fic.

Thanks of course to my betas Cylon One and Teturo who are helping to make this fic more fluid and enjoyable for the readers.

Kaiya Eri Ishikawa – The fiancée issue will be something Ranma handles himself, though both the Jukan and Executive Council are trying to court Ranma's favor.

Judah – Tenjou Tenge isn't all about the fighting, though it is the primary focus. There's some politicking and good chance for character growth. Only one or two fighters at Todo Academy can take on Ranma at the present.

* * *

The feel of the light but cold early spring rain greeted Ranma as she left her apartment. After three dreadful days of school in which her male half had shot down four sweet and cute girls, Ranma was glad to have even a day away from Todo Academy. Hopefully things would settle down by Monday. It didn't help that so many of his classmates had heard him shout out that he had received some stupid love letters either. The only good thing to occur on either Friday or Saturday was that Ranma had not received any more love letters (probably because of the rampant rumors of him being a womanizer and enemy of women having taken some hold on the rest of the student body).

Even though Souichiro and Bob had managed to avoid being suspended by the Executive Council the pair was now on a tight leash. Forced to join the Juken Club (much to the dismay of Masataka who was clearly not happy about it and happened to express his views between classes) the pair of troublemaking fighters had at least stopped fighting around Ranma (at school and at the Laundromat).

Sighing, Ranma flipped open her umbrella and set off to her final appointment.

Moving further away from her new apartment and from the school Ranma managed to make it to the deserted building just as the rain stopped. After finding a door ripped off its hinges he slipped inside of the abandoned building and out of the rain the cursed martial artist shook out his umbrella. Pulling a towel and thermos of hot water the gender changing cursed martial artist changed back into his true form. Wiping himself dry Ranma waited for his 'date' with the author of the last letter.

The sound of splashed water alerted the cursed martial artist to the arrival of the author of the last letter. Ranma sighed as he turned to face the katana welding girl.

"I knew you would come," Aya stated flatly.

Despite the fact that he barely knew the busty brunette, Ranma could tell that something was off about her. Gone was the normally carefree and playful girl that chased after Souichiro, replaced instead with a colder and more serious demeanor that just didn't suit the usually perky girl.

"I saw you fighting Souichiro even before it happened," the brunette stated. "I see you fighting Masataka, and fighting against Souichiro again, both together and individually, each time you beat them. I…I can't let you break Souichiro's promise to me."

Ranma had not time to respond as the girl quickly unsheathed her katana and charged him. Barely avoiding the sharp blade the pigtailed martial artist was slightly startled by how close he had avoided the attack. Relentlessly Aya attacked, keeping Ranma on the defensive as the cursed martial artist barely managed to evade each attack.

Clearly Aya was trying to keep Ranma off balance as she continued to attack him. But for her to press him that much was uncanny. Each time he began to catch her rhythm she would slightly shift her attacks to break up the pattern. Though he managed to increase the gap between the blade and his flesh (or clothes in some instances) Ranma knew that no ordinary fighter would be able to keep up or anticipate his movements. Even Happosai and his old man couldn't predict where he'd be and they were masters of the style. There was no subtle movement of the hips or shoulders that suggested how he would evade an attack or where he would counter – Anything Goes Martial Arts was about being able to move like fluid water to adapt to the attacks or defense of the opponent and to attack from any position. But for Aya to anticipate his moves as she was doing was impossible. Only his fleet feet and swift movements saved him from being sliced or stabbed by Aya's menacing blade.

Grabbing several 500 yen coins from his pocket Ranma flicked them at his relentless attacker.

Unable to deal with the swift attacks despite her precognitive powers the brunette tried to block the barrage with her blade only to have it clatter to the ground as her fingers suddenly went numb.

Deftly grabbing the blade Ranma flicked the girl's forehead with his other hand, sending her sprawling onto her ample behind. Katana in hand he threw it at the girl so that it struck the concrete at her feet and buried itself in the hard floor.

"I don't know what you say you've seen, but if you can't deal with Souichiro and Masataka losing, then help them to become stronger," Ranma stated. "As I said the other day, no one at Todo Academy can beat me. You losing to me now won't change that, but maybe you working with them to make them stronger might, though probably not. I'm just that much better then them."

The crashing thunder announced the return of the rains just as sheets of rain fell. Looking down at the girl as she barely contained her tears Ranma couldn't help but panic (as he did when he shot down the four authors of the love letters) as his weakness was exposed.

"Aw come on, it's not that bad," he pleaded. "I mean, everyone loses. Hell, I've had my share of losses before and look at me now - I'm the toughest guy around. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger right? So if I beat them within an inch of their life, then they'll come back even stronger."

Always bad at controlling girls' mood swings Ranma only succeeded in making things worse as Aya began to mimic the storm outside.

"I…I…I thought… I thought that if I could beat you… then I could stop… stop the visions…from coming true," Aya sobbed.

"Well, that's kinda stupid," he said offhandedly causing the brunette to cry even harder. "There's no way that you could beat me." Seeing her crying harder he tried to come up with something else to say. "I mean, either you believe that things are destined to happen and you accept it, or you don't and just do your own thing regardless of what Fate and Destiny may have in store for you."

"I lost… you took it from me..."

Looking at the katana Ranma sighed, glad that he hadn't broken it. Even though he'd broken plenty of Mousse's weapons as well as Kuno's bokkens, probably enough of both to build a house, Ranma knew the value of a good weapon, and the katana clearly had some history behind it. Something about girls crying just hurt more than getting pounded by Ryoga.

Extracting some cloth from stuff space Ranma handed some to the sobbing girl before pulling the blade out of the concrete. With cloth in hand he delicately wrapped the blade. By the time he was done the downpour had stopped.

With umbrella in one hand and the blade in a stuff space pocket, Ranma and Aya made their way back towards the Natsume family compound.

"So Masataka mentioned that Bob and Souichiro are over at your place training," the pigtailed martial artist said as he tried to break up the pregnant silence.

"Yeah," Aya reluctantly replied.

With only a single umbrella between them the two were forced together as they sought shelter from the off and on again rain. After two blocks it was painfully obvious to both of them that they were in very close proximity to each other.

"Why don't you just let me have the umbrella?" a clearly irked Aya asked as several drops of rain fell on her shoulder.

"It's my umbrella," Ranma snapped defensively. Tugging his umbrella away from the busty brunette who was acting like a blond, he smirked as some of the water dripping from the umbrella fell on her shoulder.

"But you're a guy," the busty brunette countered as she moved closer to Ranma. "So be a gentleman and let me use the umbrella without having to worry about smelling your sweaty body!"

"I've been pretty considerate already," the pigtailed martial artist replied. "I wrapped up your katana, and I'm letting you share my umbrella with me in this downpour."

Apparently over her little crying spell, Aya was now trying to get under Ranma's skin. Stealing glances at the pigtailed martial artist she couldn't help but notice that he had not even once tried to check her out. Of all the guys she knew at Todo Academy only Bob (who was dating Chiaki) and Masataka (who was a perfect gentleman) had not checked her out. Even Souichiro had stolen glances at her (when she wasn't chasing him). And of course plenty of guys in the school had hit on her before finding out that she was now engaged to Souichiro.

Come to think of it, there was that rumor that Ranma was engaged to three girls. The knowledge that he already had three other fiancées fighting for his attention probably kept him from looking at other girls. That or Ranma was gay and he was using the three girls as cover. After all, word had it that he was a fan of wrestling. All those sweaty, muscled guys grabbing hold of each other in weird positions did seem kind of gay…

"You're not gay, are you?" Aya asked unconsciously.

Ranma froze, clearly stunned by the brunette's odd question. Where the hell did she come up with this stuff? It was nearly as bad as the stuff they were spouting back in his homeroom.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ranma shouted back. For once the pigtailed martial artist was glad of the heavy rain as it also cleared the streets of bystanders. Lowering his voice he turned to the brunette, "I'm not gay!"

Aya couldn't help but be a bit skeptical of the denial. "It's alright if you are. I'm sure there are plenty of guys that swing that way."

"What the hell are you talking about?" the cursed martial artist hissed. "I already told you that I like girls! I'm engaged to three girls!"

"But isn't that very convenient?" the brunette asked. "I mean, they're probably great cover for you. I can understand why you wouldn't want others to know. I mean, it'd be weird for a lot of fighters to lose to a gay guy, they probably couldn't live it down. But if you're a 'man among men' and have three fiancées then they probably wouldn't feel too bad about losing to you."

"What the hell makes you think I'm gay?"

"Well, even though we've been walking together for the past few blocks under the same umbrella you're clearly trying to avoid touching me, and you haven't even once tried to grope me or even steal a look at my breasts," the busty girl rationalized.

"Oh, so just because I don't look at a busty girl's breasts I'm gay?" Ranma exclaimed.

Aya nodded.

"Such low standards you have," he scoffed. "A true gentleman doesn't peep or steal glances at women."

Aya nodded again.

"Besides," Ranma added, "your breasts are too big. How can you swing your katana without those things getting in the way?"

"What would you know about how women deal with breasts?" Aya snapped.

Ranma opened his mouth to reply but thought better of it. After all, with all the rumors going on about him already things were already messy. Having anyone (aside from Mitsuomi) know about his curse would just make things messier.

"I know that ancient Amazons would cut off one of their breasts because it would get in the way of them being able to use a bow properly," Ranma said, glad for the occasional history lesson. "And most female fighters I've run into bind their, um, breasts so that they don't get in the way."

"There's nothing wrong with how big they are," the brunette shouted defiantly.

"Sure," Ranma reluctantly said as his stomach grumbled, thus ending his involvement in the discussion. "Why don't we stop in over there?"

Beside him Aya hesitated, but followed the pigtailed martial artist regardless as she did not want to give up the shelter of the umbrella.

"You hungry?" Ranma asked as he opened the door to the restaurant.

The brunette nodded as she walked into the restaurant while Ranma shook off his umbrella. Placing the umbrella in the stand with several others, Ranma followed Aya to the counter.

After a few minutes the two headed to one of the many empty tables with their food in hand.

"So, how did you get three fiancées?" Aya asked as the two sat across from each other.

Food in mouth, Ranma chewed quickly as to clear his mouth. "Well, my old man and his best friend and training partner made a pact to have their children unit the schools."

"So what's your school?"

"Anything Goes Martial Arts," Ranma boasted, "also known as Anything Goes Indiscriminate Grappling."

"Never heard of it," the brunette stated as she desperately searched her limited knowledge of martial arts styles.

"Course not," Ranma replied. "I haven't had the chance to make it famous yet."

"Right," Aya nodded, not wanting to feed the pigtailed martial artist's ego. Given his physical appetite it would take a lot to fill it. "So, what's she like?"

Ranma looked at his food with a greater sense of appreciation. "She's a macho-tomboy with the meanest violent streak."

"And she practices Anything Goes?"

"She practices her family's style of it," Ranma clarified. "The old letch passed each of our pops different versions to suit their strengths."

"So your style is incomplete?"

Ranma blinked, not sure if he should answer honestly or let his ego answer. While it was true that he hadn't completed the style, the premise of Anything Goes was that it would never be complete so long as there were new styles and schools were constantly being developed and. Then there was the fact that each person who practices the style adapted it to fit their strengths and weaknesses. Nowhere was that more evident then when comparing Ranma and Happosai as each had different builds which complemented or hindered the use of various attacks.

"I guess you could say that," he finally said before grabbing some rice.

Reaching out with her chopsticks Aya grabbed some noodles. "So, is she good?"

The cursed martial artist nearly choked on the rice. Barely managing to swallow he laughed. Though Akane used anger as a focus, she lacked the speed and skill to fight evenly with him. "No."

"Is she cute?"

Ranma blinked. Taking another bite of food he shook his head, "No." _Not compared to you or your sister_.

"So, what about the other fiancées?" the brunette asked.

"While we were traveling my old man promised to marry me off to the daughter of an okonomiyaki yatai in exchange for the yatai," Ranma explained.

It was Aya's turn to blink.

"It gets worse," the pigtailed boy added. "We left her behind, and her family had her officially listed her as a boy to remove the stain on their honor."

The brunette nodded, slightly taken back by the bizarreness of Ranma's situation. Picking up her cup she washed down her food. "And the third fiancée?"

"Chinese Amazon," the pigtailed boy shuddered. "I beat her in combat so now she's pursing me around the world to bring me back to her village as her husband. She and the other fiancées tend to get into regular fights over me regularly." _And then there's all the guys chasing them that make life interesting for me too. _

The busty girl's jaw dropped, along with the cup of soda she had been holding.

Ranma raised his brow as he observed the reaction he was expecting. To normal people he was bizarre, and of course, that was only the tip of the iceberg for him. He hadn't covered all the odd martial arts competitions that he'd been involved in, or the fiancées and fiancés that he had chased off for various reasons (and his curse or the curses of his rivals).

"Ranma?" a familiar voice interrupted.

The pigtailed boy turned around and looked up at Misa Yamanaka (aka author of love letter number three) he blinked. _When did she get here?_

"Misa, what are you doing here?" the cursed martial artist asked.

The slim young girl with dark red hair had a puzzled look on her face. "This is my parent's café," the young actress explained.

"You know each other?" Aya asked.

"We met here Thursday after school," the red head stated.

The brunette blinked… "Thursday," she repeated, turning to Ranma, "wasn't that the day you received all the love letters?"

"Oh, you're Ranma Saotome," the man behind the counter said as he wiped his hands. "I'm sorry, was out of town on Thursday."

Ranma blinked. He had failed to realize that he had come to the Sakura Café, or that it was run by Misa's family.

"When Misa told me that she'd been saved by a martial artist I didn't think much of it," the older man stated. "And then she said something about wanting me to meet the young man. I had no idea it was Ranma Saotome."

A slightly unsettling dug into Ranma's stomach and it definitely wasn't from the food. Watching as Misa's father pulled a scroll from beneath the counter the cursed martial artist felt his stomach turn again.

"I'd nearly forgotten about this," the old man said as he unrolled the scroll. "Twelve years ago a starving martial artist and his son stopped my newly opened café. In exchange for a week's worth of free meals for the two of them the martial artist promised to marry his son to my darling little Misa."

Aya dropped her chopsticks, eyes wide in shock and awe.

"You are Ranma Saotome, son of Genma Saotome, right?" the old man asked. "The heir to the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts, right?"

A cold sweat slowly crept over Ranma's body as he considered the situation – him sitting down and talking to a busty girl while a girl that had sent him a love letter and was apparently engaged to him eating at the father's café…

"And who's this young lady?" the café owner asked as he turned his attention to Aya.

"Natsume Aya," the brunette answered. "We were just on our way back to the dojo to do some sparring."

Misa smiled, just barely showing relief at the brunette's statement. "So you've joined the Juken Club?"

Ranma shook his head, "No, I'm just gonna spar with them. Takayanagi mentioned that they were going to be practicing today, and since I'm not part of any clubs at school I figured I'd join them for some practice since I'm not one for just picking random fights."

Yamanaka-san nodded. "Why don't you go with them Misa? It's pretty slow today, I'm sure that I won't need you the rest of the afternoon. And you can spend some time getting to know your fiancé."

With things settled, Ranma and Aya quickly finished their meal. The light rain continued to fall outside of the café as the trio of Todo Academy students prepared to venture out into the steady downpour.

"Here, take this Natsume-san," the redhead offered as she handed the busty girl her umbrella.

"Thank you," the brunette said, accepting the umbrella while the actress took Ranma's and handed it to him.

Ranma opened the door for the girls, following them out and opening his umbrella. Unlike his short walk with Aya, Misa didn't seem to mind occasionally brushing up against him as they walked.

"So," Aya said, breaking up the pregnant silence, "I guess you have four fiancées now."

Ranma shuddered involuntarily. The feel of a gentle but warm hand on his caught his attention, soothing the trembling of his body.

"Are you cold?" Misa asked. "You should wear a jacket at least. It's still spring after all."

The cursed martial artist nodded numbly.

"So what'd you two do on your date?" Aya teased. "Wasn't that the one that you had to rush to after running into Takayanagi?"

The cursed martial artist nearly groaned. It was starting to feel like he was back in Nerima.

"We just had met up," the redhead replied.

"Nothing happened," Ranma added. "Takayanagi and Koji came by."

"They interrupted our date," the smaller girl corrected, clearly not happy that the two had intruded on their date. "And we didn't get a chance to set up another date."

Aya nodded. "Takayanagi is like that," she interjected. "He interrupts me and Souichiro as well."

Ranma absently listened to the girls' idle chatter as the trio made their way to the Natsume family compound. Stealing glances at Misa the cursed martial artist couldn't help but note the subtle movements of the small redhead's body. Despite her size (Misa only came up to his chest, so he guessed that she was about as tall as his female form) she had a long stride that allowed her to keep up with his casual pace as they walked. Her back and shoulders were rigid but when viewed in context to how her hips and legs moved suggested that she had a forced grace that hinted at years of dance (and not martial arts) and serving tables.

In comparison Aya had a spring to her step, which when combined with her long muscular legs allowed her to cover some good distance with each step (and drew more attention to her bouncing breasts). The brunette also subtly shifted her shoulders in concert with her hips, left shoulder to right hip and vice versa, allowing her to stay centered and balanced while also accentuating her breasts. Everything the martial artist did screamed for attention while the slender, slim actress made it easy for you to overlook her despite her unusual hair color, a striking contrast that suited each girl differently.

"So this is where you live?" the redhead asked as they reached the Natsume Family compound.

"Yep," the brunette answered. "Everyone should be waiting for us."

Ranma nodded as he followed the girls into the compound. At first glance he had to say that the place was huge. Not only did it make the Tendo compound look small, it also made the Tendo's place look cheap. Tall five meter tall walls hid most of the compound, clearly intent on keeping even skilled martial artists out as well as prying eyes from seeing what went on behind the large double doors. Behind the walls the mighty but bare branches and roof tops hinted at the depth and width of the compound.

Despite knowing that the compound was large, actually seeing it in person was another thing altogether. Though he had long thought the Tendo compound was large, it was relatively small compared to the Kuno compound. But the Natsume compound made both look tiny in comparison as both could fit within the large walls with room to spare.

Not only was the compound spacious, it was luxurious as well. Not only where there several fruit trees, and an orchard of cherry trees, there was a large waterfall and grotto, a stream and koi pond (with several koi) and an open pool in the distance along with several smaller buildings scattered throughout the grounds.

Only the sound of distant pinging and dinging alerted Ranma to the presence of the Juken Club's members as they practiced. Seeing Souichiro hitting a flat frying pan (one of several that was hanging from a wide tree with several twisting branches) Ranma knew roughly what they were doing.

"Hit it in the center," a childlike Maya shouted. "Can't you aim properly?"

Smacking the blond over the head, the short silver haired girls eyed the three new comers. Sighing, she smacked Souichiro over the head again. "Again!"

Extracting Aya's blade from stuff space Ranma tapped the busty brunette before handing the blade back to her.

"Saotome," the silver haired girl bowed before hopping over to the new arrivals. "Why do you have Aya's blade?"

"He took it from me," the defeated younger sibling stated with her head bowed.

"What?" Ranma interjected, unsure what was going on.

"I'll deal with you later," Maya proclaimed as she set the blade aside. "Keep it, it's yours now."

"Maya, this is Yamanaka Misa, first year student."

"And one of Ranma's fiancées," Aya teased, glad to divert attention from herself.

"What?" Bob shouted. "He really is engaged?"

Looking up at the large dark skinned fighter Ranma noted the rivers of sweat on the fighter. Huffing and panting for breath it was clear that he had been running to build up his endurance and strength, something that he clearly did not need to do.

"I knew it!" Masataka shouted as he jumped out from behind a tree. "You really are the enemy of women!"

"Actually," Misa interrupted, "that would probably be his father; he's the one who sold his son off in exchange for food."

"Who's she?" Bob asked.

"Yamanaka Misa," the redhead replied.

"She's a first year student," Maya added, "and apparently one of Ranma's fiancées."

"Number four actually," Aya teased. "Apparently his father made two such arrangements even after having already agreed to have his son married to his best friend's daughter."

Everyone but Ranma looked at Aya wondering just how and why she knew so much about Ranma.

"So you really were the fifth date?" Masataka asked; his eyes wide in shock.

"Not a date really," the brunette replied shyly.

"More of a request for some sparring," Ranma finished. "We kinda went too far and I sort of knocked it out of her hand."

"Idiot, you could have broken Ryuugan?" the small silver haired girl asked as she took the wrapped bundle from her sister. Setting it down she unwrapped it, she examined the ancient blade. "What did you do to it?"

Pulling a 500 yen coin out of his pocket Ranma flicked it at the closet pan. The resounding ding from the dead center of the pan was matched only by the rending of the pan a meter behind the first one.

"You know reverse striking?" the childlike Maya gasped. "And you projected it through a coin?"

"I learned it back in China," Ranma boasted. "Chinese Kempo uses it too, one of the best places to learn that technique. I did only enough to disrupt the nerves in her finger and hands."

"Which is why she dropped it," Maya concluded.

"How…how long were you in China?" Misa asked, clearly bewildered by what she'd just seen and heard.

"A year, maybe two," the cursed martial artist replied.

Maya nodded, "That sounds about right. Hopefully this fool can learn it in a week or two."

"I did it in a few days," the pigtailed boy boasted.

The others looked at him skeptically.

"We didn't have too much time to stay in any place for too long," Ranma explained. "After picking up a technique or two we moved on to the next dojo, training ground, or master."

"Was that before or after fiancée number three?" Aya asked.

The others blinked, not sure what to make of the girl's seemingly intimate knowledge of Ranma's past.

"Before," he replied. "I'm a quick learner. Didn't you see how quickly I learned Capoeira after just watching Bob beat up a few punks?"

Bob nodded despite his own skepticism. "That was the first time you ever fought with that style?"

Ranma nodded. "I've seen some people play Tekken at the arcade, but that's about it. Never saw it in person until I watched you in action. I probably should have watched you fight a bit more just to get some more moves, but I think I got the basics down pat."

Clearly boggled by the pigtailed martial artist's ability to break down, reassemble, and learn new techniques and styles of fighting, the remaining fighters simply stood there idly.

"If you know how to use Reverse Striking then why didn't you use it against us?" Souichiro asked.

"I didn't need to," Ranma replied. "Does the US Army need to use a tactical nuke to settle every battle? Does a police officer pull a gun on every suspect? No, they use it only when necessary."

"So it wasn't necessary for you to use it against us?" Takayanagi asked.

"Against you I needed to," Ranma admitted. "Well, I didn't use Reverse Striking really. I could tell that you were using it, so when I caught your punch with my left hand and you projected your ki into me, I simply redirected it to my right hand and hit you with your own ki."

The others blinked, not sure what to say.

"Reverse Striking might get you to the next level, but that's not the end of things," Ranma stated. "If you can redirect your own ki into someone else's body, what's the next step? You learn to redirect the ki that someone is projecting into you so that it doesn't hurt you, and then you learn to do it so that it turns against them."

Aya blinked. It was so simple and logical, but could it really be done? Where there really people out there who could do that?

Ranma looked at the disbelieving look on the others' faces. Clearly they hadn't thought that far ahead. Then again, before he had learned to manifest ki he hadn't thought of that either. All he needed to do now was learn to redirect manifested ki back against his opponents. Unfortunately that was much easier said then done.

* * *

Looking over the report the old man shook his head. If even half of the things about the boy were true then he was easily someone to keep an eye on. With his plan near to fruition he would not tolerate any disruptions or interference. The boy was clearly strong, but would he be a good candidate? Only time could tell.

* * *

A/N

Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed this fic. I'm glad that so many people enjoy this fic. I can't believe that this fic is so popular (at least compared to my other fic).

Yes, I've been writing and updating this fic a lot lately, but it's only because I seem to have really been getting into Tenjou Tenge.

And for those of you who don't like OC's, especially ones that are engaged to Ranma, sorry, but it's a necessary plot device. If you read the next couple of chapters you'll see why. Yes, it's an old plot device, but trust me, it's necessary.

Anyways, don't expect me to stop writing my other fics. I'll be updating them regularly (though not as regular as I used to).

Dreamingfox


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Notes -

Of course I don't own either Ranma ½ or Tenjou Tenge – if I did I'd probably have something worth suing me over. I'm simply borrowing characters, ideas, and elements of the two works for the purpose of entertaining those who read this fic.

And while I'm glad that this fic has garnered so much attention (compared to my other fics) I have to wonder how much of it is due to the fact that there aren't many Ranma ½ crossovers with Tenjou Tenge. I'm pretty sure that it's that and not my skill at writing that makes this fic much more popular then my other fics – cough – read Ranma's White Wings – cough.

Thanks of course to everyone at Fanfiction Forums who have helped me work out some story elements and grammar, and of course thanks to my Betas – Teturo and Cylon One.

* * *

Though he had only been living on his own for just over a month, Ranma was just starting to enjoy it. Free of the chaos of Nerima (despite the recent surge of rumors about him, something he resolved to handle by saying as little as possible) he found that he could spend more time as a guy (though the occasional splash of water was easily handled by him using liberal amounts of waterproof soap and lotion) as well as just hang out with others. Sure, his presence at the Juken Club's practice had kept them from getting much more done, but it had also given them insight on what fighters of the next level were capable of (if they took his word as fact they would at least).

Even walking home with Misa had proved to be a pleasant experience as the smaller girl had respected his personal boundaries (much easier done when both people were walking under their own umbrellas) as they talked about Misa's interests and hobbies. Looking at the proper girl (compared to Aya's rebellious and bubbly nature) Ranma could hardly believe that she was an anime and manga fan. A proud member of the manga and anime clubs at Todo Academy she had even promised to bring him something from the club's secret stash of manga after the pigtailed martial artist had admitted that he liked to read martial arts and fighting manga on his down time. But the big shock had been the fact that Misa was a cosplayer. Despite her time working at her parents' family business, or possibly because of it, the redhead had professed an interest in working at a nearby cosplay café and had even though of turning the dwindling and struggling family café into a cosplay café in hopes of saving the business.

But being the daughter of the owner was a double edged sword as it also limited the amount of time she could spend practicing with the drama club for their plays or movies, thus limiting the types of roles that she could take in the club's performances. While he could empathize with her (having spent so much time at the Cat Café fighting to get the Phoenix Pill from the old ghoul) Ranma never truly had the full responsibilities that she had (at least not in regards to a family business). It also didn't help that she was only a first year student, thus very low on the pecking order for getting the larger roles.

As an outsider it wasn't his place to mess with the Drama Club's politics. Still, he couldn't help but think about it as he sat in his apartment. With no TV, and nothing to read (text books didn't count) Ranma simply sat on his futon and looked out at the still raining sky.

Looking down at the handful of bent and scraped 500 yen coins he couldn't help but think back at the events of the day. Laying back on his futon he looked up at the bland ceiling before closing his eyes. The sound of the rain pelting his window and the wall of his apartment slowly lulled him to sleep.

A month of being on his own had slowly changed the cursed boy's routine. No longer was he subject to rude awakenings nor was he waking up to find his mattress wet with warm liquid. With no one to spar with and no one to prepare his breakfast Ranma had taken to waking early just to cook himself some breakfast (usually consisting of a pot of hot, boiling water that he poured into his instant ramen) and washing his dishes (his trusty pair of chopsticks which were now starting to warp).

With the rain having blown itself out overnight Ranma found himself smiling at the clear morning sky. Though still a bit chilly it the skilled martial artist knew that the day would be warming up. If it stayed sunny all morning the ground could even be dry enough for him to sit out in the quad during lunch or enjoy the blossoming cherry trees by the athletic field.

A gentle knocking at the door snapped him out of his reverie. It was Monday, and still very early. Just who would be visiting him at this time of day? Only his mother had visited him since he'd left Nerima. None of his rivals or fiancées knew where he was as he had not wanted the chaos to follow him out of Nerima. Only his mother and Kasumi (who had promised to tell Akane) knew his cell phone number and of those two only his mother had called him once, though he had called Kasumi about how to make one of her signature dishes.

Thinking nothing of being shirtless (he was in his male form after all) he quickly stood up and opened the door (his apartment was that small).

"Good morning Ranma," Misa greeted as he opened the door. A light blush accented the girl's red hair as she realized that he was shirtless.

Though not as buff and muscular as Bob or Koji, Ranma was fairly lean but with good and clearly defined muscle tone (not having steady access to lots of free food via Kasumi, Ukyo or Shampoo did those kind of things to teenaged martial artists after all) he had begun to realize just how much less he ate since moving into the apartment. It also didn't help that he didn't have a steady source of income and had spent much of his money on food the first few weeks in his apartment and was now forced to rely on his dwindling supply of instant Ramen and the bento boxes and curry bread at school (the exception being the lunch and dinner at the Sakura Café over the weekend).

"Oh, hi Misa," he returned, opening the door so that she could come in (with no idea that a half dressed young man inviting a proper woman inside his apartment was not an invitation a proper girl was supposed to accept). "Sorry, my place is kinda small. And I'm not used to visitors, so it's kinda messy too."

The redhead averted her eyes, trying desperately to not look at Ranma's bare chest and lean muscles.

"That's alright," she lied, not wanting to offend the powerful martial artist while in his domain.

Looking at anything other then Ranma the slight girl noticed that the apartment was very small. Aside from the genkan and the small strip of floor between the wall and the futon there was very little open floor space. Two piles of clothes, one folded and the other in a hamper, and a pile of neatly stacked scrolls stood against the wall in the sparse apartment. Only a small table by the window and outlet decorated the small apartment. Even that was sparse as it only held a small electric pot for boiling water and the still waiting bowl of instant ramen. The kitchen was just a sink and a half empty box of instant ramen bowls (with the garbage full of empty ramen bowls), but at least it was clean.

Misa couldn't help but wonder how a high caliber martial artist like Ranma could live in such a tiny apartment. "I just came by to see if you wanted to have some breakfast and maybe walk to school with me."

"Man, is it that late already?" he asked as he threw on his shirt. Quickly buttoning it he grabbed his now ready bowl of instant ramen. Snatching up his chopsticks (which had a distinct reddish hue at the pointy end) he quickly shoveled his breakfast into his mouth. With his breakfast quickly consumed, the cursed martial artist tossed the now empty plastic bowl into the growing pile of garbage along with the chopsticks. Tying up the bag he quickly opened the back window and tossed it towards the garbage bin.

"Ready?" he asked as he turned to the still blushing redhead. Seeing her quickly avert her eyes Ranma wondered what was wrong. Grabbing a napkin he quickly wiped his mouth, removing the red, greasy mustache he'd acquired from slurping his breakfast. "Sorry about that," he said, checking his reflection in the window. "Ready?"

Misa glanced at him again and nodded.

"What time is it anyways?" he asked as he opened the door for her.

"Quarter to eight," she replied. "We're probably going to be late. I'll have to remember to wake up earlier so that we can leave sooner."

Making sure to lock his door Ranma closed it and turned to the redhead. "Why?"

"Well, there's no way we can get to school in just fifteen minutes," the slight girl replied. "It normally takes me five minutes to walk to the bus stop. By bus it's only ten minutes then another five minute walk to the school. I should have gotten here sooner, but forgot which building you lived in."

Ranma blinked, not sure what to make of the girl. "It only takes me fifteen minutes at the most, maybe five or six if I run," he stated. "We've got plenty of time still."

It was Misa's turn to blink. "But I'm not a martial artist," she protested. "I'm not even an athlete; I can't make it that far that quickly!"

Sweeping her off her feet, Ranma quickly leapt over the railing.

"AYEEE!"

Clearly the redhead was not used to a four story drop.

Landing gently, Ranma sprung off the ground as he headed towards school.

"You can stop screaming now," he suggested. She really was pretty light, lighter then even he had expected.

The small girl opened her eyes slowly; half expecting them to be a bloody mess on the pavement, half expecting them to be dead. The feel of the fresh morning air rushing over her face alerted her to the fact that they were traveling a high speeds. Looking around she saw only blurs as Ranma carried her to school. Only the large buildings in the distance (some of which seemed to be growing smaller while those ahead of Ranma seemed to be getting bigger) seemed immune to the effects of Ranma's running.

"What are you doing?" she asked breathlessly.

"Well, I know you didn't want to be late for school, so I'm carrying you there," the martial artist explained. "Unless of course you want me to let you off now."

Still unsure of her bearings the slight girl shook her head. "Just where are we?"

Coming to a stop Ranma shrugged. "Beats me, I'm still getting used to the streets here. But if I had to guess, I'd say that we're just a block or two away from Todo Academy."

"But, but, we were over three kilometers from here," the girl muttered.

"Yeah, but to be fair it's been like ten minutes since we left," Ranma answered. "You were screaming for the first half kilometer or so and you probably didn't open your eyes until the second kilometer. You've got a good set of lungs on you."

Gently he lowered Misa so that she was once again standing on her own. "You sure you're going to be alright?" he asked, noting that she appeared to be slightly shaken by the mad dash from his apartment.

"I…I'm fine," she said, more to convince herself than to convince him. Taking a tentative step she slipped, only to have him deftly catch her before she could hit the ground.

"Here, why don't you lean on me until you can walk by yourself?" he suggested. Gently he helped her stand. With his arm around her slender waist he let her lean against him as they slowly (to him) walked the rest of the way to school.

After escorting Misa to her homeroom Ranma causally made it down to his classroom. All around him the school was abuzz with talk of Ranma's new fiancée (or girlfriend depending on who you listened to).

Ignoring virtually everyone (everyone who was part of the rumor mill at least) he headed down to his homeroom and to his empty seat.

"Yo Masataka," he said, greeting the younger Takayanagi sibling. From the silly grin on his classmate's face it was clear that someone was having a good morning. "Looks like you had a good morning."

"Hehe," Masataka replied. Sitting down he shook his head then gently slapped himself, mentally preparing himself for the day ahead. "Morning Ranma."

"How'd practice go yesterday?"

"It didn't after you left," the brown haired boy replied. "Aya and Maya were fussing over the fact that you broke Aya's Katana."

"Man, I lost track of all the weapons I've broken (and let's not get into all the damaged property that gets caught up in my fights)." Unfazed by his path of destruction Ranma shrugged.

"And Chiaki showed up, so the girls spent some time gossiping about you and Misa," Takayanagi added. "I'm sure that Bob is going to insist on Chiaki's behalf that you bring Yamanaka over for her to meet."

Ranma nodded, "Thanks for the heads up."

The ring of the bell silenced the class, though notes and cell phones continued spreading word of Ranma's weekend date with Misa and the younger Takayanagi's confirmation of the couple being seen together in public.

As they were, things had not settled down during lunch as several photos of Ranma and Aya sharing an umbrella circulated through the school, then pictures of Misa under Ranma's umbrella along with Aya trailing behind them, and various pictures of a blurry Ranma carrying Misa as the couple rushed to school. For some odd reason Ranma and whom ever he was with was becoming big news.

It also didn't help that Ranma had told Aya only selective things about himself…

"Oh, that?" the busty brunette said as she looked at a picture of herself with Ranma under the same umbrella. "That's because that jerk wouldn't let me use his umbrella. He should have just been a gentleman and let me use it without trying to get into my personal space."

"So you weren't on a date with him?" one of the girls asked.

"What?" Aya protested. "What makes you think I'd ever date him? I mean, he is cute and all, but he's nothing compared to my Souichiro."

Several floors up a blond haired punk sneezed.

"But he's beaten Souichiro twice already," one of the guys nearby interjected.

"So what, even the best of us can get caught off guard," she said defensively. "Mark my words, one day Ranma won't be able to beat my Souichiro."

"So she's admitting that Souichiro can't beat Ranma right now," another boy muttered.

"Yep, poor guy, if he keeps challenging Ranma he's going to be spending more time in the nurse's office then he will in class."

"Not that he spends much time in class anyways," a third boy added.

"So you weren't trying to get between Ranma and Misa?" a pink haired girl asked as she continued to look as though she were ignoring the three boys around her (but she really wasn't).

"No, we were just on the way back from sparring," the brunette explained. "I just forgot to bring an umbrella so I_ had_ to share Ranma's because he was such a jerk and wouldn't let me have it to myself. Besides, I'd never cheat on my Souichiro."

The other students around her nodded, not wanting to point out that Souichiro had yet to accept her as a girlfriend.

"Are you sure you're not coming down with a cold?" Bob asked as he eyed his long time friend. "We were practicing out in the rain yesterday."

The blond shook off his friend's handkerchief. "Dude, I just sneezed. Someone's probably just talking about me."

"I don't think it's just one person talking about you," the larger boy stated as he yanked the cell phone out of the hands of the guy sitting in front of him.

"Hey, give that back!" the runty student shouted.

"Keep it down back there!" the muscle head of a teacher shouted back as he continued to write on the board.

Phone in hand, Bob flashed the screen at the Souichiro. "Looks like Ranma's putting moves on you girl."

"She's not my girl!" Nagi shouted defiantly.

"Souichiro – hallway, now!" the scarred teacher shouted.

Back in Ranma's second year homeroom the cursed martial artist was amazed at just how much a school that was supposedly filled with fighters could be so into rumors. Then again, when faced with an overwhelming foe one had to search for any weakness. So the rumors were merely a way to throw him off and for them to search for openings and weaknesses.

Ranma managed to ignore the whispers, the stares, and the stopped conversations as the rest of the morning. As usual the pigtailed martial artist headed down to the cafeteria for lunch, ready to purchase his usual bento box and curry bread.

"Ranma!" a now familiar female voice called out.

"Hey Misa," the pigtailed martial artist replied. "What's up?"

"I still have the breakfast that you didn't eat," the redhead smiled. "I also packed you some lunch."

Ranma couldn't help but be skeptical at the prospect of a girl offering him food. While Shampoo and Ukyo had been great cooks, they were balanced out by Akane's tragic (for the person who actually ate it) cooking and Kodachi's drugged cooking. But Misa worked at her family's café so she couldn't be all that bad, right? She wasn't trying to drug him was she?

Reluctantly the cursed martial artist gave in and accepted the boxed breakfast and lunch from his newest fiancée. With Misa beside him, Ranma headed up to the roof for lunch. Word quickly spread to the cafeteria that Ranma was not going to be purchasing his usually lunch and was headed for the roof. Two lucky individuals were able to purchase the unclaimed bento boxes and one was able to purchase the curry bread, while hordes of oppressed geeks and untrained or unskilled fighters sought refuge at Ranma' chosen lunching spot.

It didn't surprise Ranma that Koji had wanted to intrude on his lunch. Rumors had probably reached the wrestler and his interest was apparently peaked enough that he had wanted to see just who Misa was.

"Hey Ranma," Koji shouted as the larger boy spotted his friend. It didn't take too much to spot Ranma as the pigtailed martial artist still refused to wear the school uniform, making his stand out that much more.

"Hey Koji," the pigtailed boy returned. Setting down his chopsticks he waited for the wrestler to seat himself. "I'd introduce you but I'm sure that you both already know of each other."

"Um, actually," the petite girl spoke up, "who is he?"

"Sagara Koji," the larger boy grinned.

"Yamanaka Misa," the girl bowed politely.

"While everyone knows of the Enforcement Committee, not everyone knows the various members of it," Koji added as he nudged Ranma.

"Sorry," Ranma apologized, "I thought that everyone knew the big wigs of the Enforcement Committee."

"Only those who need to know," the wrestler corrected. "Hey, that looks good. Doesn't look like the usual bento boxes they sell down in the cafeteria."

"Misa made it for me," Ranma stated as he took a bite.

The redhead blushed as she listened to the pigtailed boy casually use her name.

"Man, you're such a moron," Koji stated as he playfully wrapped his huge arms around the smaller boy's head. "Proper girls aren't used to hearing their names used so informally, especially from the guy that they've just started dating."

Ranma blinked. Clearly that thought had never occurred to him.

"Though if you two – ooff!"

Not liking where the larger boy was headed, Ranma decided to shut Koji up, jamming his elbow into the wrestler's chest and knocking the wind out of his lungs.

"Sorry Misa," Ranma apologized. "I don't mean anything by not using honorifics; I just don't like to use them that often. I guess I'm just an informal person."

The redhead bowed her head.

"Such a gentleman," Koji wheezed as he sat up. "But I guess Ranma likes you if he's willing to stand up for you."

Again the petite girl bowed her head.

"So, what are you planning to do over Golden Week?" the wrestler asked.

Ranma quickly washed down the food in his mouth as he caught the expectant looks on his companions' faces. "I promised my mom that I'd come and visit her, so I guess I'll be headed back to Nerima over Golden Week. What about you, more training?"

Koji smiled, "Of course. I need to be able to beat you the next time we spar."

"Yeah, you're fifty years too young to beat me," Ranma shot back, borrowing the old ghoul's line. "What about you Misa?"

"Well, I'll probably be spending most of my time working at the café," the demure girl replied. "So I won't be able to go with the Drama Club's trip to the beach. I might join up with the girls in the anime club and go to Shibuya and Shinjuku to check out some of the cos… cafes there."

Ranma caught the reference to the slight girl's secret desire to do cosplay. If not for their previous conversation he would have missed it, as Koji apparently had.

Seeing some of the other students heading back to their classrooms Ranma knew that lunch was nearly over. Walking Misa back to her classroom Ranma found that he didn't mind going slightly out of his way for the girl.

It didn't take long for Ranma to get used to having Misa joining him for lunch. Though he occasionally sat with Koji and the Pro Wrestling Club or with the Jukan Club, the petite redhead was always by his side offering him a personally made bento box for lunch, or walking to and from school.

To the pigtailed martial artist Misa was a good resource (free lunch). Unlike Akane who would constantly lash out violently or felt insecure in her abilities simply because he was way out of her league, Misa was content to simply be around him. The occasional brush of hands as she handed him his lunch or as they walked wasn't treated like an assault on her person or an invasion of her privacy (as Akane was prone to make things), nor did the petite girl randomly glomp him (as Shampoo was prone to do).

* * *

Looking over the report that Emi had handed to him Mitsuomi set it aside. Even with the decreased number of fights it was clear that the two newest members of the Jukan Club were making a mess of things. Fingers tapping his desk he sighed.

"What should we do about the Jukan Club?" Emi dared to ask. Though the club had long been a thorn in the side of the executive committee the members of the club had never been as disruptive as they were now that they had those two rowdy first year students.

"Have Koji report to me immediately," Mitsuomi ordered.

The redhead bowed before exiting the room.

Eyeing the report Mitsuomi couldn't help but think that the past was slowly repeating itself. If Ranma were to become the new Shin then clearly Misa was the new Mana. But where did Takayanagi fit in? Would the younger brother replace the older brother?

The gentle creaking of the door hinted of Emi's return with the large Koji.

Standing up Mitsuomi offered a slight bow to his two subordinates. "Koji, I know you're aware of Ranma's new… girlfriend, and I know that you consider yourself to be his friend, but until he officially joins the Executive Committee or the Enforcement Committee I can not have you telling him anything about what I'm about to tell you."

Koji nodded. Even though Ranma was one of his only friends in the school, the wrestler knew that his loyalties were with Mitsuomi and the Executive Committee. Some sacrifices needed to be made, and if necessary, then this would be one of them.

"Emi will be leading an attack against the Juken Club," Mitsuomi stated. "I want you and the Pro Wrestling club to work with her. I know that Ranma has not officially joined them, but he has been known to be friendly with them. If he interferes then you and other members of the Enforcement Committee may be forced to fight him. As the only person in the Enforcement Committee to have fought him I expect you to help instruct the others to better prepare them for the possibility of them having to fight Ranma. If he sides with the Juken Club then I will have no other choice then to remove his 'Untouchable' label."

Koji nodded. "When do you plan to attack the Juken club?"

"Over Golden Week," the busty redhead answered. "I believe that they will all be training at the Natsume compound, but once they as a whole go somewhere we will quickly step in to crush them."

Again the wrestler nodded. "Ranma has informed me that he will be returning to Nerima for part of Golden Week. If possible I would suggest attacking the Juken Club then if you are concerned about having him interfere."

Emi nodded, writing down the information. "We already have someone else keeping an eye on him, but apparently that information was not included," she noted.

"Though he might be friendly with the club's members, I believe that he would not intervene unless provoked or unless he deems our actions to be… excessive," Koji added.

_That's what Ryuuzaki said too_, Mitsuomi thought to himself. "That's all. Emi will contact you when necessary."

With a bow Koji left, closing the door behind him and leaving the Vice President and President alone.

"You didn't say anything about Yamanaka Misa."

Mitsuomi shook his head. "Right now it's only speculation, nothing concrete."

"But you think that she's going to be another Mana Kuzunoha," Emi muttered.

"It's incomprehensible that Ranma's father would simply engage his son just for food," blond boy replied as he sat down. "But from what little information I've gathered it's clear that he did just that. Not once, or even twice, but several dozen times. It's possible that he really is engaged to Yamanaka, but it's clear that she's got ties to one of the branch houses. She's more connected to the feathers then he is, and I'm sure that if we're looking into him then F is looking into him as well. I wouldn't be surprised if they're using her get more information on him."

* * *

After spending the past six weeks away from Nerima Ranma had been glad to go back. That feeling had only lasted several minutes as Shampoo glomped him just as he was about to leave the train station. The resulting fight with Mousse, which somehow managed to turn him into a girl, which summoned the Kuno siblings who promptly joined the fray, and spanned the length of Nerima (allowing both Happosai and Cologne to join in on the fun) lead to the mass destruction of four houses, three fences, an entire street, five cars, a boat, and a bridge. In one hour he (and the Nerima Wrecking Crew) had managed to destroy everything that had been repaired since his departure over six weeks ago.

Needless to say the residents of Nerima were glad to see the pigtailed boy leave. At least nothing had changed other then the fact that some of his rivals (or psycho stalkers) missed him more.

The brawl (because that's just what it was) had at least allowed him to practice using Reverse Striking (as Maya had called it)against Kuno and his father (though Cologne had skillfully redirected the attack back at him which he had redirected back into the fence he'd been standing on at the time). Testing their hits it was clear that Shampoo hadn't mastered Reverse Striking yet, and neither Kuno had learned the technique at all. It really came as no surprise that the Amazons knew it as it was a technique he'd learned in China.

In truth Ranma had bluffed about knowing Reverse Striking. Though he had learned to redirect the force of his attacks while in China, he hadn't actually learned to redirect his ki after striking until after he'd learned the Shi Shi Hokodan. If not for his time helping Dr. Tofu in the clinic he probably wouldn't have figured out how to redirect his ki (or learned about pressure points).

Sitting alone on the train Ranma couldn't help but think that despite the power level that many of his Neriman rivals had achieved it was clear that some of them had yet to master some of the more advanced techniques. Clearly power wasn't everything.

* * *

Despite his position as one of the higher ups in the Enforcement Committee, Saga Mask couldn't help but disapprove of the orders that he had received. Though he was grateful for the chance to help lead the assault against the rogue faction known as the Jukan Club, he couldn't help but think that things were not going to go well.

With the owners of the bowling alley having been paid he knew that the Enforcement Committee had free reign to demolish the place. Still, it didn't sit well with Saga Mask. Though he had sworn his loyalty to Mutsuomi, he couldn't help but feel a bit resentful. But that was supposed to only happen when he wasn't wearing the mask.

Rolling his neck the wrestler tried to relieve some of the tension in his neck and shoulders.

"Do you have to wear the mask in here?" Akuma Mask asked. "Can't we just, you know, wait until we get to the bowling alley to put them on?"

"No!" Saga Mask shouted. "We were given a job, and once the orders were given we stay in our masks!"

The taxi driver shook his head as he looked at the three masked wrestlers in his mirror. _ Kids these days_…

For the remainder of the ride Saga Mask continued to psych himself up for the impending fight. With Ryu Mask paying for their fare, the three members of the Pro Wrestling Club quickly exited the taxi.

All around him Saga Mask saw the multiple faces of nearly two hundred members of the Enforcement Committee. With members from various clubs and teams such as the Kendo team, the Jujitsu club, and various other fighting teams or clubs, they were not lacking in skilled fighters.

"Shiro," he said, greeting the other leader of the assault.

"Saga," the lean samurai bowed. "Change of plans, Isuzu has already moved. She'll keep the elder Natsumi occupied, I'm to take half of our forces up to the third floor while you take the rest to the bowling alley and make sure that they don't go anywhere. We're to keep them from going anywhere until Mitsuiro, Bunshichi, Shinobu, and the President get here. If they try to leave then feel free to rough them up."

The masked warrior nodded.

It helped that the owner of the bowling alley was also the owner of the entire building. With only one front entrance on the ground floor and one rear entrance on the third floor, and the fire escape, it was easy for the large group to make sure that everyone who shouldn't be in the building got out. Having already filled the bowling alley with their spies, it was merely a question of if the elder Natsume would notice the trap that the Enforcement Committee had set for them.

* * *

A/N

Yes, I decided not to write out the fight between Ranma and the Nerima Wrecking Crew. I'm undecided as to if any of the other members of the Nerima Wrecking Crew will actually arrive to interact with Ranma at his new school.

Oh, yeah, things are progressing faster then they did in the manga, but I figure with a high caliber like Ranma things are going to get interesting.

I know that Saga Mask was getting some odd looks in the taxi, and even had the cops chasing after him, but I think that Akuma Mask and Ryu Mask wearing their obviously wrestling inspired masks might make the driver more likely to pick them up.

Next Chapter – Enforcement Committee vs. Jukan Club.

Dreamingfox


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Notes -

Thanks to all the readers (and especially the reviewers) of this fic – I'm glad that you're enjoying it.

Thanks of course to my beta readers – Teturo and Cylon One. Though they tend to reign me in pretty well, I do get stupid at times (forgetting to attach the file or not making all the corrections).

Of course I am simply borrowing the ideas, concepts, and characters from the wonderful works known as Ranma ½ and Tenjou Tenge, though there are some OC's thrown in.

On a side note – I was watching House as I usually do, and I can't believe that they killed off Kutner. I don't know what to say really. I liked Kutner, he was very much like House, and the death of the character, even though he's only been around for two years, is shocking. Wow…. Powerful episode…. I couldn't help but think and hope that it was only a dream sequence and not a real episode for House. It probably will be the episode where fans of the series point to as either the best or the worst of the season.

Sorry for ranting about House here… Just needed to rant. Please enjoy the fic.

* * *

It had to happen. It just had to happen. It simply had been too long since something like this happened.

Ranko shook her head, sending several stray drops of water splattering against the cement around her.

"Sorry about that," the waiter apologized more to the customers at the café then to Ranko. It had been their drinks after all, but it was Ranma who had been splashed and thus transformed.

The redhead had expected something like this to happen while she was in Nerima, not once she left the devastated district. Sure, she had been partially responsible for some of the damage (she wasn't going to take the blame for all of the damage) but she wasn't the only one in the mix.

The feel of the cool evening air reminded her just how late it was as the shadows grew longer and less and less light shone on the district.

* * *

Masataka couldn't help but be distracted. With Aya dressed to kill (no, not with a katana, but with her smoking hot curves) it was easy to see just why the younger Takayanagi was distracted as he vigilantly focused on his bowling game. Having missed picking up the last spare on the last frame he was now in danger of losing the game and thus being forced to purchase dinner for the entire club. _At least Ranma__'__s not around, I__'__d hate to have to pay for any of his meals_.

With a sigh Masataka watched as Chiaki bowled a strike, bringing her score to an astonishing 245. There was just now way that this was the girl's first time bowling; she had to be hustling them. His paltry 225 looked lame in comparison. Still, there was one frame left…

"Good job," Aya said as she passed the other girl up.

_Short skirts just aren__'__t made for bowling_, Takayanagi thought as he watched Aya bend over to pick up her bowling ball. _But she does look good in them__…__._

With his eyes glued to the pins in the distance he tried not to notice the flash of her red panties (to match the red leather skirt she was wearing).

The sound of the ball crashing into and knocking over all ten pins brought his attention back to his task at hand. "Strike," he sighed.

Torn between wanting to look at Aya's ass (and possibly seeing more of her red panties) and respecting the girl's privacy by not looking, Takayanagi settled for focusing on the scorecard as the brunette finished the frame (picking up a spare) and her game scoring 246.

Excusing herself to use the lady's room Aya left without much fan fair.

Maya quickly stood up. Throwing her sister's retreating form an over the shoulder look, the lilac haired older sister shook her head before she bowled a turkey, knocking down three strikes in a row to end her game and scoring 273 before heading after her sister.

With only Souichiro left (at 179) Takayanagi was left sweating. If the blond managed to pick up a spare and a strike the punk would catapult past his own score, leaving the second year student footing the bill for dinner.

Seeing the ball spinning furiously as it barreled down the lane on a collision course with the pins Takayanagi grinned as all but two pins fell down – a 6-10 split. It was the blonde's Achilles' heel as the punk lacked any style or technique preferring to simply throw the ball down the lane as hard as he could. With an evil, malicious grin the second year student watched as Souichiro failed to pick up the spare.

"Looks like dinners on you," Bob (226) smirked as a dejected Souichiro slouched back to his seat. "I think we should go to the Italian place across town."

"Ooh, I hear the pizza there is great," Chiaki seconded.

The silence of the lady's bathroom was a nice break from the chaos of the bowling alley. Enjoying the relative silence the lilac haired girl hoped to finally speak with her sibling.

"You know that I wasn't actually kissing him this morning," she said as she spotted her sister.

The brunette sighed, "I know."

"So what's eating at you?"

Aya shrugged, "I attacked Ranma."

The older sibling nodded, "That's when you broke your katana."

"I had a vision," the younger girl added. "I saw Ranma beating up Souichiro and Takayanagi. I didn't know when or where, but then we got here and I knew that this was where I saw him beating them up."

"So he's joined the Executive Council," Maya muttered as she leaned against the sink. "Sagara has been hanging out with him a lot lately. There's even a rumor going around that he's been sparring with the Pro Wrestling Club."

"But he's been training with us as well," Aya countered.

"Yes, he has, but maybe he's just seeing what we're capable of," the elder Natsume admitted. Though she hated to think that the mysterious martial artist had simply stopped by to see what they were capable of, it did seem to fit given his history of traveling around the world (well, Asia) and learning other styles to incorporate them into his vast arsenal. "He never actually trained with us; he just observed what we were doing and told us that he'd mastered it back in China."

Both Natsume siblings sighed, nearly in unison, as they contemplated Aya's vision.

"If he has in fact sided with them then we can only continue to do prepare ourselves to fight as best as we can," Maya advised.

The brunette nodded. Inhaling deeply she shook her head before exiting the bathroom.

With her sister finally gone Maya sighed. "You can come out now."

"I was wondering if I'd have a chance to catch you off guard," the busty redhead said as she walked out of the stall. "I always knew this day would come; I just didn't think that it'd be in a women's bathroom."

"So the Enforcement Committee is finally taking action," Maya replied. "Just because you've finally gotten Saotome you think that you have enough muscle to finally take care of us."

Unwilling to say anything else both fighters eyed each other, sizing each other up. The redhead acted first, throwing several daggers that forced the lilac haired girl to leap behind an open stall door. The sound of several blades cutting through thin wires told her that she had triggered her trap; sending several more blades into the stall that her opponent had jumped into.

"I figured that if I couldn't catch you off guard I'd have to try something else," the redhead smiled as she pulled out several more knifes. "Good thing you didn't notice what I was doing while you were talking to you sister."

Suddenly a child-sized Maya jumped out of the stall. "There's a reason why you're ranked higher then me," the tiny girl shouted as she threw several blades back at Emi. "You forget that I didn't take part in last year's Election Tournament; you're not better than me."

Maya watched as Emi nimbly deflected most of the blades and evaded the rest, moving just as the tiny girl had expected. Slipping under the bigger girl's guard she connected with a spinning round house to the redhead's stomach that sent Emi crashing into the sink.

"Shit," the redhead exclaimed. "I forgot that you do that little trick."

"Give it up," Maya advised. "You can't beat me with your little tricks."

* * *

Takayanagi could help but feel like a fool. Too consumed with not paying for dinner and the bowling scored he'd failed to notice the army of fighters around them. It wasn't until he'd spotted the three masked figures approaching them that he'd finally noticed.

"What's up sempai?" Souichiro asked as the blond started entering the information for their next game.

Not giving the blond an answer Masataka simply stood up between the masked fighters and the rest of the Juken Club. Finally noticing the change in atmosphere Bob and Souichiro stood up as they realized just how bad their situation was. With nearly seventy fighters (including the three masked ones) it was clear that they were out-numbered.

"Takayanagi," Saga Mask said, addressing the most senior member of the Juken Club.

"Saga Mask, also known as Koji Sagara," Masataka said, introducing the large wrestler to his companions. "I see that the Enforcement Committee is finally taking action. I wondered why you'd wait so long after Bob and Souichiro beat up Ryuuzaki."

Scoffing at the notion Saga Mask ripped off his shirt. "I know that it was Ranma who beat Ryuuzaki, and afterwards the Natsume sisters beat up a still injured and incapacitated Ryuuzaki. Though he may have been one of the Enforcement Committee's enforcers, I never did like his methods.

"But that is in the past, right now we're here to deal with you, all of you," Saga stated.

Bob stood up, inserting himself between Chiaki and the other fighters. "She's not part of this; she doesn't even go to Todo Academy."

"Then she can go," Saga said. "Akuma Mask and Ryu Mask will escort her out if she wants, or she can stay so long as she does not interfere. I know that Ranma would not want her injured."

"Ranma's with you?" Takayanagi asked, surprised by the revelation.

"Why don't you ask me yourself?" the pigtailed boy replied. Slowly the sea of fighters from the Enforcement Committee parted as Ranma moved towards the group. "Change of plans Koji."

"I told you, when I have the mask on I'm Saga Mask," the masked individual corrected.

"Sorry," the pigtailed martial artist replied. "You know me – I've never been one for formality."

Ranma smiled as he turned to face Chiaki. "I'd rather that you not see what happens," he smiled faintly. Indicating the two smaller masked figures he turned back to the lone non-fighter. "Please."

Not sure what to make of her friend's offer. Looking between Ranma and Bob, she hesitantly accepted Ranma's offer. Bob had always held his own in the past and Ranma, even if he was on the other side, wouldn't let anything get too far out of hand.

The assembled fighters waited as Akuma Mask and Ryu Mask escorted the busty girl out of the bowling alley.

"So, shall we get down to it then?" Ranma asked once Chiaki was out of the way. "Don't worry, this won't take too long. Saga, take care of the punks, I'll take care of Takayanagi. Everyone else, don't interfere unless they try to run."

* * *

Ranma couldn't help but notice the large crowd that was milling around the bowling alley. Sure, it was Golden Week, but to think that so many of her schoolmates would all have the urge to go bowling at the same time was just bizarre. But maybe that was just typical behavior for normal teenagers.

Sensing some oddly familiar battle auras she couldn't help but wonder if some of the Juken Club's members were presently bowling. _I can__'__t believe they__'__d get worked up over bowling_. Sensing several other auras she shook her head, intent on finding out just why everyone was so worked up over a simple game of bowling.

"Hey, can't you read the sign," a punk said as he pointed at the 'closed' sign. "They're closed."

"So why are you all here?" the petite redhead asked.

"We're just here waiting to pick up some friends," black haired punk replied.

Things really didn't seem to be adding up. If the bowling alley was closed then why was there a crowd waiting to get in? Were they just there to keep everyone out and if so why? Slowly it dawned on him – they were fighting inside the bowling alley. Saga Mask and the Enforcement Committee were probably fighting Takayanagi and the Juken Club. That's why there were so many members from his new school at the bowling alley.

"Chiaki," the redhead shouted as she spotted her male form's friend. Ranma rushed past the startled punks as Bob's busty girlfriend along with Akuma Mask and Ryu Mask exited the bowling alley.

"Do I know you?" Chiaki said as she exited the building.

"Um, I'm Ranma's sister," the short redhead lied. "He told me all about you."

"He didn't tell me anything about you," the other girl replied. "Nor did he tell me that he'd joined up with the Executive Council."

Ranma blinked. He had? "What'd he do that for?"

"I don't know, but he's inside with the thugs from the Enforcement Committee," the other girl continued.

"No way," Ranma replied. "Akuma Mask, Ryu Mask, make sure that nothing happens to her or else Ranma's gonna kick your asses!"

The masked boys nodded. Ranma has a sister?

Dazed and surprised, no one dared to get in the way of Ranma's redheaded sister (if he was going out of his way to protect the girlfriend of one of someone who was declared as an enemy of the Executive Council how far would he go for his own blood?). Seeing the redhead enter unimpeded and unhindered, the others inside the bowling alley simply let Ranma go as she pleased.

* * *

Saga Mask couldn't help but wonder why the president of the Executive Committee felt that the two new punks at school were a threat. Sure, they had really caused a raucous the first few weeks of the new term, but that wasn't too uncommon at a school full of fighters. Still, orders were orders.

With a skillful powerbomb the large wrestler laid out Souichiro, leaving the blond laying in a crater of broken wood before turning around and hitting the dark skinned Makihara with a yakuza kick to the face, flooring the other fighter. The large wrestler sighed. Though he had yet to put the two punks down he couldn't help but wonder how much more the two could take before they'd finally stay down.

On the other side of the bowling alley Ranma was casually toying with the younger Takayanagi. True to form, Ranma danced around Masataka, evading his attacks while casually countering with a kick or punch. But something was wrong. Ranma normally could send even him flying with his punches and kicks, so why wasn't he doing that to Takayanagi? Ranma was never one to play around; fighting was always a serious thing for him, so why wasn't he taking Takayanagi seriously?

Saga Mask's momentary lapse cost him as Souichiro hit him with a mean uppercut. Unprepared he nearly lost his footing as the smaller fighter tried knock him down. He answered with a mean back handed slap, sending the smaller fighter back into the rack of bowling balls. A powerful stomp created another crater as he ground Makihara into the wooden floorboards.

"No wonder they sent only Ryuuzaki after you two," Saga Mask taunted. "You guys aren't that bad, but you're clearly not that good either. I can't believe that I had to deal with the Juken Club's small fries."

Clearly not happy with being called a small fry Souichiro attacked with renewed vigor. Grabbing a pair of bowling balls he tossed one at Saga Mask.

With a casual swipe of his hand the wrestler swatted away the first ball only to feel the fallen fighter at his feet grab hold of his legs. Unable to avoid the second bowling ball he prepared himself for the hit. The bowling ball shattered as he used his muscle bomb defense, hitting the ball with his collective muscle mass just as the ball hit him.

Catching the startled Souichiro in the air Saga Mask let himself fall. Using his arms to hook the blonde's legs while trapping the blonde's head against his shoulder in a muscle buster, Saga Mask landed hard on his ass as he redirected the force of the fall impact the blonde's neck and spine. Discarding the blond, Saga Mask kicked his leg free of Bob's grip before slamming his foot into the powerful fighter's face.

Takayanagi couldn't help but notice the plight of his companions. It was clear that they were getting their asses handed to them by the larger, more experienced, and more powerful opponent. Despite all the extra training that Maya had made the pair endure it was clear that Ranma's training with Koji had helped the older boy maintain and perhaps even further distance himself from the young punks.

"Just say it," the pigtailed boy smirked. Despite the fact that he had remained on the defensive the entire time Ranma had managed to land more punches and kicks then Takayanagi had. "Just admit that I'm better then you, that you can't beat me, and quit the Juken Club and I'll let you go."

Takayanagi shook his head.

"Fine," the pigtailed martial artist smirked. "Saga Mask - let me take care of these three chumps. I haven't broken a sweat either. Hopefully together they can give me a challenge."

The masked warrior shrugged. Waving off the rest of the Enforcement Committee the wrestler watched as the three Juken Club members got back to their feet.

This would be interesting. Even after having sparred once with Ranma and having watched the pigtailed boy spar with both Akuma Mask and Ryu Mask, Saga Mask found that seeing the martial artist was always enlightening. Ranma's aptitude for spotting weaknesses and strengths in an opponent's rhythm and style was much better than Saga Mask's own. But to be able to incorporate an opponent's technique and style so quickly was mind boggling on so many levels.

Watching as Souichiro charged Ranma only to be greeted with a kick to the face that stopped but did not lay out the blond Saga Mask couldn't help but think that something was wrong. Not only did Ranma not take the offensive (despite having connected with more strikes then his opponents) he appeared to be only hitting hard enough to stop his opponents and not knock them out. Despite what the pigtailed boy had said about wanting to take on all three members of the Juken Club the martial artist was not getting serious.

Saga Mask watched as Ranma continued to dance around as the pigtailed boy casually evaded Makihara and Takayanagi's combined attacks with just the minimal amount of movement and occasionally countering with a swift kick that knocked one of the Juken Club's fighters off his feet. Clearly Ranma was toying with his opponents.

* * *

"You know, Ranma's sister is pretty hot," Akuma Mask dared to say with a sigh.

"Dude, if Ranma heard you say that he'd probably kick your ass," Ryu Mask said, shaking his head disapprovingly.

"But it's true," a black bokken wielding punk replied. Left in charge of the Enforcement Committee, Kenji Toshi, second year student and vice captain of the Kendo club, and ranked 77th in the school, had figured that letting Ranma's sister in to watch her brother beat up the Juken Club couldn't hurt. Though his orders had been to not allow anyone who wasn't part of the Executive Council or Enforcement Committee inside, he was pretty sure that no one would mind the red head. If she could fight like Ranma then no one would have been able to stop her short of the Executive Council or one of the top members of the Enforcement Committee. If not then Ranma would probably take his time beating up anyone who laid a hand on his sister.

"She's not as, er, stacked as the Natsume sisters," Chiaki admitted. Seeing the odd looks from the guys around her she shrugged. "What? There's nothing wrong with a girl checking out another girl. We've got to know how we compare to everyone else."

The guys nodded, not wanting to voice their thoughts.

The appearance of a black Sedan followed by several motorcycles quickly stopped all talk of girls as the President of the Executive Council arrived. As Mitsuomi Takayanagi emerged from the car along with his chief advisor (and third year senior) Bunshichi Tawara, Kenji Toshi moved towards his seniors.

"Takayanagi-san, Tawara-san," the vice president of the kendo club said with a formal bow. "Ranma has gone ahead with Saga Mask to take on the Juken Club. The Vice President took some of the Enforcement Committee to deal with the elder Natsume, and Tagami is sweeping the third floor with his third division."

"Well, it seems like things are proceeding all right," a rather effeminate voice interjected. "I see no reason why we need to be here."

"You're here because he's here," Bunshichi sighed. "But he really doesn't need you here at all."

"Of course he doesn't," Kagurasaka replied. The pretty boy shook his head as he fixed his ruffled hair. Wearing his helmet always did that, but it was much better then having it wind-blown and wild after riding his bike. "But seeing Saotome in action could be useful."

"So no one has come in or out?" Bunshichi asked.

"Akuma Mask and Ryu Mask escorted her out," Kenji replied as he pointed to the busty girl between the two masked fighters. "Oh, and Saotome's sister did go in."

Mitsuomi barely restrained a slight flinch. "Short," he asked, putting his handout to roughly approximate the girl's height, "red hair in a pigtail?"

Kenji nodded. "No one dared stop her," he replied. "If Ranma went out of his way to insure the safety of the girlfriend of one of the Juken Club's fighters then who knows how far he'll go for his sister?"

Mitsuomi nodded. _This could get messy_.

"I didn't know Ranma had a sister," Shinobu muttered. "But she's not going to Todo, so it shouldn't matter."

* * *

There were few times that Ranma ever truly, truly hated her female body. Sure, it was a bit faster then her male form, but it was also noticeably shorter, thus lacking the same reach that her male form had. But at least it allowed her to easily evade attacks and her pursuers. Unfortunately given the make up of Todo's Student body, Ranma's lacking height made it all the harder for her to see over everyone's head. If not for the blazing battle auras that Masataka, Koji, and the others radiated she probably wouldn't have been able to find them. As it was she'd had to take two detours (one to the arcade which was a dead end and the other to the pool tables which were also a dead end) as the most direct path was not always the way to go when indoors.

Slowly the sea of people parted, allowing her to glimpse the ass kicking that the fake male form Ranma was dishing out on the Juken Club's three male fighters. But it wasn't really like one of her fights. No, if she was fighting and kicking Takayanagi and Souichiro she'd have sent them flying rather than just knocking them off their feet. Bob might spin out of a hit like that, but not until he was several feet away.

"Man, you're so weak!" the real Ranma taunted as she casually approached the fight.

With all eyes now on her Ranko simply shook her head. "What a poser! If you were really Ranma then you'd have put them down with the first few hits!"

"Who's she and how did she get here?" several fighters asked despite the fact that no one other then the redhead could answer the question.

"As it is, you're just a pale imitation of the real Ranma Saotome," the redhead continued to taunt.

Mituiro paused.

Just who was this redheaded girl that she knew so much about the real Ranma and that knew she was merely impersonating the mysterious pigtailed fighter? Even Takayanagi and Saga Mask, the two fighters closest to Ranma, had whole heartedly believed that she was actually Ranma. While it was true that she wasn't using the pigtailed martial artist's full capabilities (due to her own limitations on impersonating his ki) she was sure that her limited reading of his ki aura (from watching Ranma spar with the Pro Wrestling group) would be enough to put down Takayanagi and the others.

With her attention on the petite but busty redhead Mituiro failed to notice Makihara as the large fighter flipped in the air. Instinctively she turned, redirecting the brunt of the spinning kick and reducing the damage from the kick.

"Not bad," the busty redhead stated. "You managed to roll with that kick. I on the other hand would have dodged it easily."

Picking herself off the ground Mituiro stood up. "Saga Mask, you and the others can take care of the punks. I want the girl."

"Souichiro," Masataka whispered, drawing the blond boy's attention. "I'll clear a path for you."

"What?" the blond hissed.

"If the Enforcement Committee is really here to take us out then I'm sure that they sent someone after Maya and Aya," the senior member of the club explained. "It's been a few minutes since they left and neither one of them has come back yet. I need you to go and check up on them. Bob and I will take care of things here."

Though beat up and nearly spent from the fights with Saga Mask and then against Ranma, Takayanagi knew that they probably shouldn't split up but with both girls having been absent for so long he couldn't help but be concerned for them. Even with his back to them, Bob nodded, clearly understanding the situation. Things really were going to be messy.

Unwilling to wait for the Enforcement Committee's fighters to come to him, Takayanagi charged them. Hitting one of the enforcers from the judo team he sent the large youth flying back, knocking over four or five more of his companions behind him.

The small clearing was enough for Souichiro as the blond rushed ahead. As quick as the opening appeared, it somehow managed to close itself up once the blond leapt into the fray.

Things weren't going so well for Bob though. Though his wide sweeping kicks were great at clearing out punks, the guys he faced off against were all experienced fighters. Only his flexibility and strength gave him an edge against the members of the Enforcement Committee he faced, but even that was being tested against the greater number of opponents that he faced. Unable to knock out his opponents it was clear that they would eventually swamp him from just sheer numbers.

Unhindered by the number of fighters facing him Masataka quickly dispatched each fighter with one or two powerful hits. Though he knew that he wouldn't be able to maintain such a furious pace for long he knew that he wouldn't be going down easily.

A right hook glanced his temple; a small price to pay for the thundering palm-strike the unleashed on the boxer that sent the muscled fighter flying back. Bringing his arm back he captured someone's leg as they attempted to kick his ribs. With a slight twist of the hips he used his attacker to knock several more fighters off their feet while also managing to severely sprain his attacker's knee.

Ranko sighed as she waited for the fake Ranma to attack. From what little she'd seen of the imposter's fight with the others it looked like the pigtailed boy was going at about 75% of what she normally did when sparring.

"I'm waiting," the fake Ranma said.

"Fine," Ranko replied.

Slowly, cautiously, she moved into the fake Ranma's guard. From her experience it was pure stupidity to attack a skilled (despite her sizable ego Ranma did not consider herself a master of her art) practitioner of Anything Goes Martial Arts. By slowly creeping in she would be able to limit the amount of time that the other Ranma had to react to her attacks. Centimeter by centimeter she closed the gap until finally she was inside of the fake's striking range.

Reflexively the fake lashed out, only to have his hand caught by the smaller and quicker redhead. Borrowing Happosai's signature defensive maneuver Ranko sent the fake Ranma flying into the ceiling.

* * *

Aya couldn't help but laugh as she landed a powerful elbow strike to her opponent's ribs. The distinct crack told her and Shiro that she'd broken at least one rib and probably bruised several more. Wracked by the sharp pain the bandana wearing fighter temporarily loosened the grip on his staff only to have the nearly naked Aya strip him of his weapon.

It was strange, but something had clearly snapped inside of the brunette's mind. Moments ago she had been bruised and battered, stripped nearly naked from the multiple hits he'd landed on her with his versatile weapon. But she had found the will to fight back. And fight she did.

Shiro had long been considered one of the more vicious and violent fighters in the Executive Council and Enforcement Committee, but even he paled in comparison to Aya. While he struck his opponent's repeatedly to get them to either surrender or knock them out quickly, he never enjoyed the pain that he inflicted on others.

But the brunette was different. She was truly wicked. Laughing as they fought she taunted him with every strike that connected. Knees, elbows, punches, kicks, everything landed. Each strike was deliberately painful and destructive. Strewn across the rooftop were the unconscious and bloody bodies of the third division. Of the nearly eighty fighters only he was left standing, and barely at that. If they were lucky most would escape with only major bruising and strains, though from the viciousness of Aya's attacks it was clear that more then half would have some broken bone or hyper-extended joint.

Now armed with his staff the busty brunette would be even more of a threat. With an almost casual wave of her hand she smashed him over the head with the staff. Though he tried to dodge Shiro could do little more then scream in pain as the girl assaulted him with his own weapon. Countless bruises and broken bones were testament to the viciousness of her attack.

* * *

Maya sighed as she emerged from the women's bathroom. Bloodied and bruised, she clutched her bleeding side. The feel of the dreaded battle aura from above told her all she needed to know about the situation. With the others pinned down by the Enforcement Committee she was the closest one to her sister.

"Damn," she swore. Looking down the hallway it was clear to her that there had been some serious fighting. The trail of unconscious bodies led up and away from the other Juken Club members. _I never thought that Mitsuomi would send this many people against us_.

Rushing up the stairs she tried to not trip on any of the unconscious fighters as she chased after her sister.

* * *

_I__'__m never going bowling again_, Souichiro thought as his head was slammed into the hard sheet of slate. _Don__'__t know that I want to play pool again either_.

No longer feeling the powerful arms of Saga Mask wrapped around his waist he slowly stood up only to be knocked back down by a powerful clothesline. Large, powerful arms flipped him into the air before slamming him back into another pool table.

Grabbing a loose ball he smashed it into Saga Mask's head, catching the large fighter off guard and buying him a few seconds to slowly figure out just where he was. Blinking back the blurriness induced by the repeated blows to the head (actually being slammed on to his head repeatedly), the blond barely made out the large crowd of people around him and Saga Mask, though there was a lot of damage to the pool tables, and a large hole in the wall too.

Right, he'd been thrown through the wall when Saga Mask had caught up to him.

Huffing, the blond knew that he couldn't take too much more. Sure, Takayanagi hit lots harder, but he didn't concentrate his attacks to one part of his body like Saga Mask did.

With the knowledge that he needed to end things quickly the blond charged his opponent. Nailing the masked figure with a powerful uppercut to the chin he grinned as he felt his opponent stagger. Landing on his feet he wound up for another haymaker.

Powerful hands smashed into his skull as the larger fighter pounded him with his large hammer-like fists from an overhead blow.

_Huh, that wasn__'__t so bad_, Souichiro thought as his chin hit the hard floor. Slowly the world started to fade to black.

* * *

A/N

Sorry, but I have to cut this fight in half. Things are getting way too long and there's still more to come.

True, extra sparring with Ranma wouldn't help Saga Mask against Reverse Striking, but if you remember their fight in the manga Saga did have Nagi against the ropes and after one hit he saw what he needed to do to defeat Nagi's limited knowledge of Reverse Striking by stopping the attack before it could be fully launched.

Souichiro may have learned Reverse Striking, but when push comes to shove (at this point in the manga) he relies on what's gotten him there - his brawling. Using the pool balls and bowling balls to attack Saga Mask is something a brawler would do, not a martial artist. Sure, Saga may have suplexed him through pool tables and tackled him through a wall, but those items were complementing his attacks, not integral to the attack itself.

Dreamingfox


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Notes –

Yes, it's me again. Thanks to all those fateful readers and reviewers who have taken their time to read and review. I'm glad that you're enjoying this fic. Of course, I don't own anything, much less Ranma ½ or Tenjou Tenge. This is merely me borrowing aspects, characters, and ideas from those works and putting them together for a work of pure entertainment.

I was going to put part of this chapter with the last chapter, but the last chapter was getting pretty long. So I've split it into two. Thus this is the second half of the big fight(s) in the bowling alley.

Sorry about the delay, but I am looking for another beta or two for this fic.

Enjoy.

* * *

Ranko couldn't help but marvel at how well the imposter was doing. Though clearly not as fast or powerful as the real thing, the pigtailed martial artist was putting up a good fight. Sure, he hadn't landed a shot in on Ranko, but he hadn't given up despite the pounding that he had taken, he had yet to land a good shot against Ranko in the few minutes that they'd been fighting.

Fighting the urge to smirk and ask the imposter if he wanted to just give up (the fake had at least nailed her personality and the unwillingness to give up or concede defeat) Ranko sighed. Turning her attention back to the laboring Takayanagi and Bob, she couldn't help but wonder how long those two would be able to hold up.

It was clear that the redhead would be victor as she managed to force the pigtailed boy to take the offensive and was able to evade and even counter the normally elusive boy. Feeling a sudden surge of murderous intent the redhead knew that she needed to finish the fight quickly.

A parting kick to the face dropped the imposter, freeing her up to head after Souichiro. The murderous battle aura was stifling, but the closer she came to it the more she realized that it wasn't just one person with killer intent, it was two - their battle auras were resonating. A chill ran up and down Ranma's spine. This was definitely not good.

This is not good, Maya thought as she felt the surge of killing intent. Ignoring her cuts the lilac haired girl rushed up the stairs.

Even Shin was never this bad, Bunshichi thought as he and Mitsuomi rushed towards the closet source.

"This is bad," the younger Mitsuomi stated as he chased after the Executive Council's advisor and strategist. "I never expected this."

"None of us did," the gray haired young man replied. "Had I known I wouldn't have advised doing things this way I wouldn't have advised doing things like this either."

Ranma had been in plenty of brutal battles before, but he'd never seen anything like this. Despite all the times that his Neriman rivals had called out wanting him dead they had never attacked with this much killer intent. Radiating power the blond was pummeling a defenseless Saga Mask.

"Hey loser!" Ranma shouted as she picked up several pool balls. Lobbing several into the air she threw two more at the blond berserker.

Distracted by the first few balls that had been casually lobbed at him, Souichiro swatted the balls away, dropping the bloody Saga Mask, only to be pummeled by the last two that the pigtailed boy had thrown. Stunned by the attack the blond was rocked by a powerful kick to the chin.

With her opponent in the air the redhead followed up with an axe kick that connected with the blonde's stomach, knocking the air out of Souichiro's lungs. A crushing series of swift punches rained down on the dazed berserker as the redhead pressed her advantage. Using the Anything Goes approach to Aiki, Ranma used her superior speed to counter the blonde's sloppy punch, connecting with a stiff kick to the jaw that rocked Souichiro.

Enraged, her opponent lashed out with another powerful but ugly punch, prompting Ranma to respond with a mean kick to the side of the blonde's lead knee, throwing off the power and accuracy of Souichiro's attack. A solid spinning elbow to the chest rocked the blond again.

"She's good," Bunshichi whistled. "Look at her giggle. Though she's not as dangerous as Maya, she's got some good moves."

"They're really battling in there and all you can think about is her breasts," Shinobu said as he shook his head. "Are breasts all that you can think about?"

"But they're nice breasts," the grey haired fighter stated.

"I'm pretty sure that if you ever told her that she'd kick your ass," Mitsuomi sighed.

"So who is she?" the effeminate fighter asked.

"Ranma Saotome," the white haired fighter said.

"I thought Ranma was a guy," the older fighter stated.

"He is," Mitsuomi replied, "usually. He's cursed – splash him with cold water and he turns into a busty redheaded girl but splash him with hot water and he'll turn back."

"Shit like that really exists?" a completely dumbfounded Bunshichi asked.

"Dragon's Eye, Red Wings," the fake Ranma muttered. "So I lost to the real thing huh, I don't feel too bad now."

"So he beat you too," Shinobu stated. "So what side is he on?"

"His own," Mitsuomi answered.

"Her own," Bunshichi corrected.

After spending the last couple of minutes pounding Souichiro it was clear to Ranma that she needed to chance her tactics. Despite hitting the blond with shots that would have knocked out even Herb's brute of a bodyguard Souichiro had managed to come back with several powerful responses (they weren't counters, just reactions) that were just as powerful as anything Ranma had thrown.

The slight shift in her stance was all she needed to invite the crazed berserker to charge in blindly once again. A powerful overhead punch came rushing towards the redhead. But rather then ducking under the punch and countering with one of her own Ranma decided to fall back, literally, as she avoided the punch and kicked the blond hard in the chin. With her weight behind the kick as she fell back Ranma knew the moment that her kick connected that she'd sent the blond flying.

Rolling with her momentum and gravity the redhead managed plant her hands on some firm ground. Waiting for her head to touch the ground she pushed off the ground, redirecting the force of her fall/flip up as she kicked the blond hard in the stomach. The audible expulsion of air from the blonde's lungs told everyone just how hard the kick was. Flipping back to his feet Ranma made it back to her feet just in time to see Souichiro imbed himself into the trash can.

"That's what I call taking out the trash," Bunshichi shouted.

* * *

"Aya, you have to stop," Maya screamed. Even after her years of fighting and witnessing brutal beatings nothing had prepared her for the carnage she saw on the roof of the building.

The busty brunette's evil laughter briefly stopped as she turned to consider her older sibling. "I can't…."

"They're beaten," the older Natsume said, pointing out the obvious. "They can't even defend themselves anymore."

Slowly the menacing battle aura faded; not only Aya's, but the other one as well.

Carefully the older sibling approached her younger sister. "That's enough," she pleaded. Cautiously she reached out for the staff, taking it out of Aya's hand. "Everyone's alright."

* * *

"That's the craziest shit I've ever seen," the gray haired fighter said. Unconsciously he filled a cup of cold water from the bar.

"Dude, if you even try to splash me I'm gonna kick your ass," Ranma threatened as he eyed the cup of water. Having just explained his curse (with Mitsuomi's help) to Bunshichi and the fake Ranma, the real Ranma had managed to turn himself back to his true form.

"That's so bizarre," the bandana wearing pretty boy said. "It's not a disguise or anything?"

"Magic," Ranma answered as he moved away from the gray haired guy.

"So what happened to Masataka?" Mitsuomi asked.

"Last I saw they were beating up some of the Enforcement Committee," Mitsuiro replied. Though still disguised as Ranma the copy cat martial artist did have her distinct tattoo, thus helping the others differentiate between the real and fake Ranma (though the wet clothes helped too).

With a cup full of water in his hand Bunshichi decided to do the next best thing, he splashed the fake Ranma with the cold water.

"Ahh!" Mitsuiro yelped. "What the hell did you do that for?"

The gray haired fighter sighed.

Ranma grabbed the half full cup of empty water, taking it away from Bunshichi before the gray haired fighter could do something else with it. Cup in hand he dumped the water over his friend's head.

"Man, you really got your ass handed to you," the pigtailed martial artist said as Koji started to come to.

"You're really slipping with your training."

"I… I had him beat," Saga Mask replied. "He… he was down. Some of the others had picked him up and were bringing him out to back to the bowling alley when he suddenly got back up and starting knocking guys out left and right."

Ranma and Bunshichi nodded.

"He was pretty out of it," Ranma stated. "He's going to be very sore tomorrow. Last time I fought him I put him down with half the effort." Pointing at Mitsuiro he looked down at Souichiro, "You wouldn't have beaten him; you probably would have killed him or yourself. So what do we do?"

"I think we find your brother and see if he can pick up the trash," Bunshichi advised. "Mitsuiro, have everyone left standing retreat. We'll take care of the rest of the Juken Club."

"Brother?" the real pigtailed martial artist asked.

"Takayanagi?" the older fighter said.

"You're brothers?" Ranma asked again.

"I can't believe you're that dense," Saga sighed.

Ranma poked his friend in the ribs, hard.

"AAAHH!" the large fighter groaned as he covered his injured ribs.

"Let's go find Takayanagi," Shinobu seconded as he shook his head. They're so immature.

The path of carnage slowly wound back towards Takayanagi and Makihara. Though both had seen better days they were still standing despite the number of fighters that were still standing around them.

"Shinobu, call up the reserves," the older Takayanagi ordered. "Have them clean up. I'll handle things here."

The effeminate fighter nodded as he accepted the dismissal. Taking the other members of the Enforcement Committee he led them out.

"So you're really with them?" Masataka huffed.

Ranma, the real one, pointed at himself then looked at everyone else. "Me? No, I just couldn't let Souichiro kill Koji."

"What happened to the redhead?" Bob asked.

"She went home," the pigtailed martial artist lied.

"And you're the real Ranma?" Masataka asked for clarification.

"Yeah, the other one was a fake," Ranma replied. "If it was really me I'd have kicked you guys around a lot harder."

"How do we know that's really you?" Bob asked.

Ranma looked at Mitsuomi and Bunshichi then shrugged. "I guess you just have to believe that it's me."

"So what do we do now?" Masataka asked.

"They want you to pick up Souichiro," Ranma said, pointing at the elder Takayanagi and Bunshichi.

"Why?" Bob asked.

"I had to beat him down," Ranma replied. "Fights over, unless you guys want to throw down still; I'm sure that there are plenty of guys still ready to go."

Cautiously Bob and Masataka followed Ranma, the two members of the Executive Council, and the Enforcement Committee member to the demolished pool tables. Only the smashed lights and remains of the pool tables hinted at what the room had once contained as everything else had been destroyed in the subsequent fights that took place there.

"What happened?" Masataka asked.

"His power activated," Mitsuomi answered. "His ki, his aura, it resonates with other power users. But only under the right circumstances."

"So that's why he didn't go psycho against the fake me," Ranma added.

"But who did he react to?" Bob asked.

"My guess – Aya Natsume," Bunshichi replied. "If you don't want your buddy ripping people apart, keep him away from her. Otherwise both of them are going to try and do this again. If that happens we're going to put them down."

* * *

"I can't believe this is how I'm spending Golden Week," the blond moaned as he lay in his bed.

Bob snickered as he lounged in his seat beside his best friend. "At least you're only here for a day or two; you won't have to spend all of Golden Week in bed. Compared to some of the guys you fought you got off pretty easily."

The blond fighter nodded.

"Dude, change the channel," the blond finally said, breaking the pregnant silence.

"Can't," the large fighter replied. "Chiaki took the remote."

"Just get off your ass and turn the channel then," an irritated Souichiro suggested.

"Nope," Bob replied coolly. "I like this show."

The blond blinked, clearly astounded. "You watch Iron Chef? That show's like ancient."

Bob nodded, "Chiaki loves watching reruns of this. I've kinda gotten hooked on watching it too. You tell anyone and I'm gonna kick your ass."

* * *

The sight of Koji in his Saga Mask get up could really be annoying sometimes. As injured as he was the wrestler refused to take his mask off even though he was laying in a hospital bed.

"You know you're an idiot, right?" Ranma said as he looked down at his injured friend.

Saga Mask simply nodded. "It's a matter of honor. I've pledged myself to Mitsuomi and the Executive Council."

"I was talking about the mask," the pigtailed martial artist replied. "You're in the hospital – just take the mask off."

His friend shook his head. "I can't do that."

"Why?"

"I think Makihara snuck in and super-glued it to my face," the wrestler reluctantly admitted. "The doctor is going to come and check it out in a bit."

Behind the pigtailed boy the door slowly opened.

"Guess the doctor's in," Ranma stated as he excused himself. "I'll see you later."

Though he knew that the Juken Club and everyone injured in the fight was at the hospital, Ranma didn't feel like visiting his classmate. Then again, Takayanagi, the younger, wasn't a patient, merely a visitor, so it was a lot harder to see if he was in the hospital or not.

"Ranma," a familiar voice called out.

"Mitsuomi," the pigtailed boy returned as he faced the muscular fighter.

"Can we talk?" Opening a door the larger fighter stood in the doorway.

With a reluctant sigh Ranma entered the small conference room. "What do you want?" he asked as Mitsuomi closed the door behind him.

"I had hoped to get you to join the Executive Council," the larger fighter admitted. "But even your friendship with Koji wasn't enough to sway you to join up with us."

"That's because you're wrong," the pigtailed martial artist replied. "I may not have a plan for things after high school or what to do as a martial artist, but I know that whatever I do will be the right thing."

Mitsuomi nodded. "I'm glad you feel that way," he replied. "I know that your pride and honor as a martial artist demands that you protect the weak and non-fighters, so I propose this offer – The Executive Council won't attack the Juken Club's associates unless they're on school grounds. We'll leave your friend and Makihara's girlfriend alone."

"And what do you want from me?"

"I want you to take care of my brother," Mitsuomi replied. "I probably won't see the end of the feud between the Executive Council and the Juken Club, but there's something else going on, something bigger then all of us. I want you to help him see things through to the end."

Ranma sighed. That really was something unexpected. Despite what Mitsuomi had done Ranma couldn't help but respect the fighter for his loyalty to his brother. Something about the white haired fighter's request was sincere, and it was that something that kept Ranma from not dismissing it. "Fine, but the fighting stays on campus – no more attacks like this and no more non-combatants get involved or I'm coming for you – regardless of the consequences."

Mitsuomi nodded. "Another thing – don't let him or anyone know because they'll think that you're just one of my stooges."

"And of course I'm clearly not," Ranma smirked.

* * *

"So that wasn't you?" the busty brunette asked the pigtailed boy.

"Yep," the cursed martial artist replied. "Just some guy that the Executive Council had pretending to be me – I guess they wanted to bluff using me as their ace or wild card in hopes of getting Bob and the others to give up. Though from what I heard the imposter did a good number on them."

"And the redheaded girl?" Chiaki asked.

"My sister," Ranma lied. "She's almost as good as I am, but different strengths and all."

Chiaki eyed him skeptically. Clearly the mature girl knew something was off, but she just couldn't put her finger on it. "So you were in Nerima and you sister was here why?"

Ranma shrugged, he hated that he was lying to someone that he'd considered a friend. Still, with his current arrangement with the Executive Council, the Enforcement Committee, and the Juken Club, the cursed martial artist couldn't help but play the cards that he had been dealt.

"She's my sister, she does her own thing," the pigtailed boy stated. "I'm pretty sure she doesn't go to school or work. I really don't keep track of her, especially since I left Nerima."

The brunette nodded, finally accepting his story.

"So where's Misa?"

Ranma gulped. He hadn't been prepared for that.

"Um, I don't know."

She eyed him skeptically. "So you don't know where your fiancée is?"

"Well," he said scratching his head. "Not really. I do have four of them that I know of."

"So it true," the busty girl said, screwing her face as she considered her friend. "You really are the enemy of women."

"Hey, it wasn't my idea," Ranma replied, slowly backpedaling from Chiaki. "My old man set those arrangements up, not me. I was just a kid. And one of them I didn't know the traditions or culture of her people so it was kind of a mistake."

"But it is your fault," the girl stated. "If you honestly told them what you feel about them I'm sure that they'll accept your decision."

"Yeah, like that's going to happen!" he scoffed. He definitely didn't like that idea. Letting someone beat you up was insane, especially considering that Akane was capable off when she was mad (and with her hair trigger anger she was liable to do anything when pissed off). Ukyo had been pretty tough when she was worked up, and Shampoo….the Amazon would use his worst fear against him…. Definitely not something he wanted (not to mention that he might go Neko on the girls if Shampoo really got serious, and he as much as he may not like being engaged to them, he wasn't sure that he wouldn't hurt them if he really went Neko on them while they were pissed at him).

"You seriously don't know what women are thinking, do you?" Chiaki replied, shaking her head at her clueless friend. "But I guess you're not a man yet," Chiaki shrugged. "As good a fighter as you are, you've yet to man up to your situation."

Chiaki's words stung the pigtailed martial artist. Busy with her shopping and still furious at the notion of Ranma (the fake Ranma) beating up her boyfriend and Souichiro (she really didn't think about Masataka's beating either), the busty girl missed the weird look that Ranma had on his face. Then again, she really didn't know him long enough to read his face.

"You'd think that way," Ranma finally said, as the buzzer to his washer sounded.

"You guys are just so clueless about women," Chiaki shot back.

Looking around, Ranma decided that he'd have to make some adjustments to his little arrangement with Mitsuomi. With no one around the pigtailed boy grabbed some gum out of his pocket. After a few sloppy and audible chews he spit it out onto his palm and shot it at the camera, covering the lens.

"What are you doing?" the brunette asked as she noted his odd behavior. Out of the corner of her eyes she watched as he leapt up and covered the lens completely with the gum.

"I lied," Ranma stated. "The redhead isn't my sister – she's actually me."

Chiaki blinked for a few moments before finally laughing. "HAHAHA, that's good, you nearly got me with that one!"

Taking the violently laughing girl's water bottle Ranma dumped it over his head. "Now do you believe me?"

Like a tree that had just been cut down Chiaki slowly tipped over. Only Ranma's quick reflexes kept the girl from hitting her head on the dryer behind her as the redhead caught her friend. With the bottle of water still in hand she quickly splashed Chiaki's face.

"Umm, what a weird dream," the busty girl muttered. "I...I…" Catching sight of the redheaded Ranma she passed out again.

Ranma sighed. Yes, the weirdness of his life was slowly ingraining itself on his new life away from Nerima.

Wet towel in hand, she gently applied the cool cloth to the other girl's forehead. After a few minutes Chiaki slowly pulled the cloth off of her face. "That really is you, isn't it?"

The redhead nodded.

"Wha-what the hell?"

"Ancient Chinese curse," Ranma explained as he grabbed a bottle of hot water (filled from the washing machine). "I turn into this when splashed with cold water but turn back to my true form when splashed with hot water." Splashing himself with hot water the redhead quickly transformed back into her original body.

Chiaki blinked, still not sure what to make of, well, everything. Impossible fighting techniques were one thing, but seeing actual magic… that was… impossible. Impossible, right?

"There's a lot more to the world then just technology and science," Ranma stated.

"Bob's never going to believe this…"

"You can't tell anyone," the pigtailed boy firmly stated.

"But… you told me…"

"Because I had to," he finished. _Why did I tell her again? Oh, yeah, that's why_… "I beat up Amazon in as the redhead, as a girl. Amazon law dictates that whenever an Amazon loses to an outsider female she has to give the other female the kiss of death. But if she loses to an outsider male she has to marry him."

Chiaki nodded, slowly taking in the information.

"She's followed me from all the way from China, first trying to kill me and once she found out I was actually a guy to try and marry me."

Again the busty girl nodded. Slowly things were starting to make sense. "Love has no place with the Amazons then."

Ranma took a turn at nodding. "Yep, it'd be pointless to tell her I don't love her."

Chiaki blinked. Such a foreign idea, yet so simple…

"For the cute and uncute fiancées it's about family honor," Ranma explained. "My pops and the uncute tomboy's pops both trained together under the same master. When they finished their training and eventually started their own families they vowed to each other that they would unite the schools by having their children marry.

"I met my cute fiancée while traveling as a runt. My pops basically promised that I would marry her in exchange for her family business," he continued to explain. "So he basically took their cart and ran, leaving her behind and shamed."

Chiaki slowly nodded. "Wow…"

"They're more likely to kill each other and wreck the entire town before they accept that one of the other girls has 'won' or that they've all 'lost'. The fights that they've been in make the stuff that Bob and Souichiro have been in look like kids fighting in the sand box."

Only the clanging of the metallic buttons and coins against the sides of the dryer could be heard as the pair looked at each other.

"I'm not with the Executive Council," Ranma finally stated. "Mitsuomi's methods just don't sit well with me, but I don't feel that Maya and the Juken Club are right either. I've promised Mitsuomi that I'd stay out of their feud, in exchange they keep things limited to the campus."

"Why?"

"I'm a martial artist," the pigtailed boy replied. "It's my duty to protect non-martial artists like yourself. It's one thing to support and cheer on a fighter, but you're not the one fighting."

Chiaki nodded; setting down her laundry she approached her new friend.

"You're not gonna hug me, are you?" the martial artist asked as the busty girl closed in on him. "I don't hug," he explained, slowly back pedaling.

The busty girl smiled. "I'm sorry – I was wrong about you. And thank you, for everything."

Relieved, Ranma turned his attention back to his laundry.

"So," Chiaki grinned, "since you turn into a girl, I'm sure you've worn women's underwear."

The pigtailed martial artist blushed. There had been that incident and those photos….

"But I just can't imagine you wearing this," the busty girl stated as she pulled a black bra out of Ranma's pile of unwashed clothes. Holding it up she eyed Ranma as she tried to imagine her friend wearing it. "I don't know that even Maya could fill this bra."

Ranma turned an even darker shade of red as he couldn't help but visualize the lilac haired girl in the black lacy bra.

"Does it belong to Misa?" Chiaki teased.

"Nope," Ranma replied. "She's not as… ample as I am."

Curious as to how the bra had gotten into his things the cursed martial artist took item from his companion and friend.

"That's at least a J-cup," the girl teased. "I don't envy her the back pain she'll have."

Ranma nodded as he examined the lacy bra.

"Hey, is that a name stitched into the bra strap?" the brunette asked.

"Huh?" the clueless boy replied.

"Right here," Chiaki sighed. Even though Ranma was a girl sometimes it was clear that he didn't know jack about women's undergarments. "I can't read it. And who stitches their name into their bra?"

Ranma's eyes widened as he recognized the chicken scratch that barely passed as writing. There was only one person he knew who it could belong to.

* * *

Nights were rarely ever peaceful for Ranma. Given his life on the road training as well as his conditioned reflexes to dodge and evade the pigtailed martial artist had become a deep sleeper, sleeping through even the most vicious attacks from his many rivals and those who came after his old man for various reasons. To him sleep was not about getting comfortable, but something done out of necessity to allow his body and mind to rest.

As such it was rare for something to actually wake the pigtailed martial artist from his slumber (even the teachers in Furinkan High had trouble waking him when he slept in their classes). And yet something clearly did. Opening his eyes Ranma was greeted with the darkness of his empty room. Only the light breeze from his open window hinted at anything being amiss. In the span of a few seconds Ranma's eye had managed to adjust to the darkness. It also helped that he had grown accustomed to the now familiar apartment as he scanned the darkness.

"Hey you old letch," Ranma greeted, "can't you let me get some sleep at least?"

The tiny black silhouette remained in the corner. "Keep your voice down boy," the Grandmaster and founder of Anything Goes Indiscriminate Grappling/Martial Arts hissed. "Don't you know how hard it was for me to sneak in here?"

"What'd you do now?" the pigtailed boy shot back as he listened to see if anyone was coming after the old pervert. "Why'd you stash that bra in my laundry anyways?"

"It was supposed to be a message you ungrateful fool," the tiny figure hissed. "And keep it down; you know how many people are monitoring your place?"

The younger martial artist perked up at this. Though he knew that there was someone watching him from a distance he'd never really gotten a good look at who it was. But if they were still around spying on him maybe he'd find out who they were.

"You really don't know why you're here, do you?" the old man asked. "One of your parents had to sign off on you coming here – two guess as to who it was."

"My mom?"

"First guess, not bad," Happosai whispered. "You're much better than either your mother or I had given you credit for."

"But…"

"Just shut up and listen boy," the Grandmaster ordered. "Your mother didn't want you to come here; I didn't want you to come here, but I guess it's unavoidable. Who do you think convinced the younger Kuno that sending you away would be a good idea?"

"Wait, you're responsible for this?" Ranma said, latching onto the last thing that the old letch had hinted at.

Impatient and unwilling to let Ranma run on his tangent thoughts, the Grandmaster sighed before hitting Ranma hard with his pipe. "Just listen for once!"

Now nursing the lump on his head Ranma nodded.

"Your mother once went to Todo Academy," Happosai explained.

"But she's not a martial artist," the pigtailed boy stated, only to receive another lump on the head.

"She's not anymore," the old man corrected. "If you're not going to listen than I'm just going to leave -What do I care if your life is on the line?"

"Ha!" Ranma exclaimed. "I can beat anyone at Todo Academy!"

The tiny fighter sighed again as he shook his head at the heir to the style that he had created. "Do you think that it'll always be that way? Do you think that you'll be able to defeat the powers behind Todo Academy?"

"Huh?"

Exasperated by the sometimes clueless boy, Happosai couldn't help but wonder why the brilliant martial artist before him could sometimes miss the most obvious clues at times. "Now, shut up and listen – if you do I'll tell you why your mother married your father and what kind of trouble you're in. This is going to make all of your other fights look like child's play."

* * *

A/N

Yes, I'm going with the manga of Tenjou Tenge. Yes, I've been reading up on it lately too. Interesting to see what all happens in this manga.

Yes, Ranma has proven that he's top dog, but obviously he's not going to stay there if he is content to just stay the same, so expect him to show more growth as a fighter/warrior and as a person.

Oh, and if you've read my other fics you know that I just recently finished/completed one of them. Sigh, I really enjoyed writing that fic. But it's time to move on to other projects, like this one. Don't be surprised if I post other fics soon as well.

Please read and review this fic.

Dreamingfox


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Notes -

I of course do not own the right to anything related to Ranma ½ or Tenjou Tenge. This if merely a work of fiction using characters, ideas and concepts from those two works for the sole purpose of entertainment and amusement. As such I hope that everyone reading this fic enjoys it for what it is and please post a review.

Aside from that, I am looking for a beta or two for this fic once again. Mostly for grammar and spelling, but also to help bounce ideas and concepts to keep this fic truer to the cannon sources that I have borrowed ideas/characters from. As this is fanfiction I hope that the readers understand that this is not going to fit with cannon for either series, though it will contain elements from the original sources.

Oh, I've posted a challenge on my profile as well as a poll regarding my other fic. Please feel free to check it out.

* * *

In the short time that he'd know the old grandmaster and founder of Anything Goes Martial Arts Ranma rarely if ever took anything that the old man had told him to be truth. Even some of the techniques and skills that the old man had supposedly created were merely stolen from other martial artists after the old letch had beaten them and stolen their scrolls. Given Happosai's track record it was hard to believe the incredible story that the old man was spinning.

"So you're saying Mom's martial arts ability is to gage the strength and ability of anyone she sees fighting?" Ranma asked, clearly skeptical of the old letch.

"Not exactly," Happosai said, shaking his head. "She can gage their ability but also pick out the holes flaws in their technique to be exploited later."

Ranma eyed the old grandmaster skeptically.

An audible sigh escaped the old man's lips as he hung his head. "How do you recognize another trained fighter?"

"Well, you can tell by the way they hold themselves – the way they walk, the speed in which they react to things, that kinda stuff," Ranma answered.

With a nod the old man agreed with the young fighter's answer. "But what if you could tell how powerful someone was just by watching them walk down the street even if you've never seen them fight before?"

"If that's true then why couldn't my mom tell the difference between my cursed forms?" Ranma countered

"Don't you notice the differences between your two forms?" Happosai shot back. "As a girl you're much flexible and slightly faster, but you lack the power and reach of your male form. If you take that into consideration then you'd see that there's a distinct difference in how you'd categorize your power levels. So while you're just as powerful in either form, you tend to burn more ki in your female form because you're not as used to being a girl. If not for the fact that you've been trained in Anything Goes Martial Arts you'd have a disadvantage. Styles that value speed, power, or reach would leave you disadvantaged, but because our style focuses on your individual strengths and skills you mind adapts, though sometimes it takes longer than others."

The cursed boy blinked as he considered the information.

"Anyways," the old pervert said as he shifted back to the original topic, "your mother ran off with your father because she didn't want to just be another tool to be used by the Takayanagi family. For generations anyone in her family that had shown any skill at reading and assessing a fighter's ability and power had served them."

"Why?" the pigtailed martial artist questioned.

"Because your mother's abilities aren't just limited to physical ability," Happosai explained. "Since attending Todo Academy I'm sure you've noticed that there are those with special powers."

Ranma snapped straight as he considered where the old man was leading him. "The pyro-punk and Aya Natsume," he muttered. "But there are more?"

"Yes," the shriveled old man replied. "With the help of your mother's family the Takayanagi have been collecting powered fighters like the Natsume family. Then they finally assembled the Twelve Feathers of the Phoenix; twelve families of powerful fighters, six white feathers and six red feathers. The white feathers are powerful fighters without powers and the red feathers are families with powers. Around the twelve feathers are another twenty four families that serve them, giving the Phoenix thirty six feathers in all.

"After the last war the Takayanagi family along with the Twelve Feathers founded Todo Academy as a place where their children and other fighters could gather and develop their powers and skills. But with the all the power users basically identified Dogan Takayanagi decided that he didn't need your mother or her clan anymore. He ordered that they be removed. If not for your father, Soun, and myself she wouldn't have gotten away. Since none of us have ties to Todo Academy no one knew anything about us. But recently things changed. What was once a paradise for fighters is now run by a powerful dictator, no longer are fights tolerated or accepted, not they're banned unless sanctioned by the Executive Council."

"Mitsuomi," the pigtailed boy muttered. "Why would he do that?"

"That my boy, you'll have to discover yourself," Happosai replied. "Mitsuomi Takayanagi may rule over Todo Academy, but what about all those fighters who have graduated? Do you think he rules over them? There is another who commands the loyalties of the alumni, one who even Mitsuomi fears; though I'm sure he would never admit to it."

Ranma leaned forward, intrigued by what the grandmaster of Anything Goes Martial Arts had to say. "How do you know so much about Todo Academy and the Takayanagi family and these Twelve Feathers?"

The old letch stood up straight (the effect clearly lost on Ranma due to the short stature of the old man). "Do you know how old I am?"

Ranma shrugged, "Not really. You said that you're older then Cologne; and the old ghoul is supposedly over three hundred years old."

"I've lost track of time myself," Happosai nodded, "but I'm well over four hundred years old. I've spent the last four hundred years learning and developing Anything Goes Martial Arts, but despite that you are nearly my equal. As such, there is something that I need you to do before I can bestow the title of Grandmaster of the School."

The cursed boy eyed the old letch, not sure what to make of the old man's tale or his request.

"I know that Genma taught you how to enhance yourself with ki," the ancient martial artist stated. Seeing Ranma nod Happosai smiled. "I also know that you've only recently begun to beat your old man since you've started to fill out, but there's a limit to what your body can endure and do."

"You're asking me to bulk up," Ranma said, cutting off the old man. "Hell, I can beat Saga Mask without having to bulk up, why would I need to add any more bulk? It's just going to slow me down."

Happosai nodded. "There is the chance that it will do that, but you'll need some natural muscle and bulk. There's only so much your muscles can do even with ki. The more muscle you have, the more that they can do. It also helps you manage your ki reserves better so that you don't have to pump more in to get a better result, and it also strains your muscles less if they can distribute the ki over more mass. If Genma ever decided to lose some weight and tone up his muscles he'd once again start throwing you around, but being a lazy ass he's content to just let you beat him up. Are you going to follow your old man's lead?"

Ranma had never really thought about it that way before. True, he could just stay the same but would that help him in the long run? Probably not given how his rivals always pushed themselves to get better and stronger just so they could beat him. No way could he just sit around while they got better than him.

* * *

"I'm going to kill you Ranma!" Koji grunted in pain as the large fighter forced himself into a sitting position.

The cursed martial artist grunted in response as he contemplated the heavy boulders he was supporting. "You didn't have to come you know," he shot back.

"I'm not going to let you go off and train to become stronger all by yourself!" the muscular wrestler grunted as he considered the boulder that Ranma was about to swing at him.

Happosai chuckled as he eyed the pair of morons as they both trained. While lifting the boulders and swinging them at Koji would help the cursed martial artist build up his physical strength and stamina (especially while wearing the ki draining memory metal) the wrestler was trying to learn to focus his own ki into his fingers while also trying to master the breaking point. Sure, the move wouldn't help the wrestler improve his wrestling techniques per say, but it would help build up his endurance and if he was lucky get him to learn the basics of ki enforcement. If not then the boy would probably spend the rest of the school year in a full body cast.

"Where the hell do you learn these 'training' tricks of yours anyways?" Koji shouted as Ranma finally lifted the boulder to an acceptable height.

"A good martial artist never tells," Happosai cackled as Ranma released the boulder. Seeing the large boulder colliding with the wrestler the ancient fighter couldn't help but wonder if he should have at least checked to see if there was another Amazon method of training and building up ki enhancements. "You boys keep training, I'm going to go and find us some meat – you're going to need all the protein you can get after today's training."

Ranma grimaced as he pulled the boulder back into position. Having agreed to the old letch's training the cursed boy was glad that he'd at least avoided stealing women's undergarments with the pervert. Still, wearing the ki draining suit had shown Ranma just how much he had relied on his vast ki reserves. In the past he'd easily lifted similarly sized/weighted boulders, but only after enhancing his muscles with ki. Without the enhancements Ranma didn't feel nearly as strong as he strained to pull the boulder back to the tree branch that he was standing on.

"Tell me again why we're doing this," Koji shouted as he pushed himself off of the boulder.

"You... wanted… to… get… stronger…" Ranma replied, huffing with each word as he pulled the boulder back towards the tree. "I… wanted… to… get… stronger… too."

It was dark by the time Happosai leisurely strolled back into the clearing where the two boys continued to train. By then Ranma's entire body was stiff and sore, though Koji had finally managed to crack the boulder without breaking his hand/fingers. Exhausted by the rigorous training the two boys collapsed into heaps once they were freed of their training gear.

"Here you go," Happosai smiled pleasantly as he handed the boys a sharp stick and a knife. The bear that the old man had managed to kill would provide them with enough protein to recover from their training, though it still needed to be skinned and cleaned. Still, food was food.

Grabbing the knife Ranma quickly cut a section for himself before handing the blade to Koji. Stabbing the meat with his stick Ranma held it over the fire.

"Hmmm…" the ancient grandmaster exclaimed. "Bear nabe – I haven't had that in ages."

* * *

"I knew there was a reason why you brought me along on your training trip," Saga Mask muttered as he followed behind his friend and companion.

"Sh! Keep it down," the smaller figure shushed. "He promised me he'd grant me the title of Grandmaster and let me take on students if I completed this task!"

Saga Mask sighed as he considered Ranma's plight. True, earning the title of Grandmaster was a great honor, but this… this was just wrong…

"What the hell does stealing women's… unmentionables have to do with becoming a Grandmaster?" Saga Mask asked as he peered through the bushes. Even masked as he was Saga Mask didn't dare risk being spotted at night, especially if the task at hand was to steal women's underwear.

"You've seen them fight," Ranma hissed as she peered around the corner. "Would you want to have them chasing after you?"

"All the more reason not to do this," the masked wrestler pleaded.

"Hey, you've already been smashed with boulders, how much worse could this be?" Ranma asked. "I never told you, but most of Anything Goes Martial Arts is designed to do little underhanded things like this. My old man created a style that was the embodiment of two different schools of burglary. The old letch is known and feared in Nerima as an infamous panty thief. That's how he's a good as he is."

"By avoiding enraged women?"

Ranma nodded. "You get pummeled by a horde of angry women and you'll learn to take a beating and to push yourself further and harder then you've ever done before. Everything you do is training. Walking on fences, running away from angry hordes… everything."

A slight chill ran through Koji's spine as he considered his friend's words. The life of a martial artist was definitely not what he wanted, at least not that kind of martial artist.

"Besides, if they catch us we just direct them at the old letch," Ranma rationalized. "I don't plan on getting caught."

"That's why you showed up as a girl?" Saga Mask asked.

"Well, no one in the Juken club knows about my curse," Ranma added. _I just hope Chiaki isn't here._ "Besides, it's not a big thing if a girl is caught stealing another girl's underwear."

Slipping inside of the Natsume Family estate Ranma and Saga Mask quickly found the bubbly Aya's room. The sounds of her deep snoring rattled the walls, making the boys' stealthy approach all the more difficult. Silently the pair pilfered through the drawers of cloths until they finally found the busty martial artist's bras and panties.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" a familiar angry voice shouted as the lights came on.

Ranma quickly spun around. The sight of the army of girls surrounding him didn't look good.

"I always knew you were a pervert!" Akane shouted as she hefted her mighty mallet.

The pigtailed boy simply gulped as he considered the pain that he would hopefully endure. Even he wasn't good enough to get away from that many enraged girls, especially if they were trained in any form of the martial arts.

"We're not going to go easy on you this time pervert!" Maya smirked as she suddenly grew cat ears. Behind her all the assembled girls began growing them as well.

"Meow!"

Ranma quickly sat straight up, panting and sweating as he clutched his chest. Blinking, the sore and aching martial artist trembled as the after-images of his dream lingered in his mind's eye. The slight grumbling of his upset stomach told him everything he needed to know. Hopping out of his bedroll the cursed martial artist dashed into the bushes.

"I'll have to grill the meat a bit longer next time," he mumbled to himself. Tired and distracted he failed to notice the absence of his training partner and current mentor.

* * *

"That's all I have to do?" the large wrestler asked skeptically as he eyed the tiny figure before him.

Happosai nodded. "I'm sure that neither of you will get the full benefit of this training," the sage-like old master explained. "Though Ranma will probably be able to finish his training once he goes back I doubt that you will. As such I think that this is the best option for you right now. Once I do this your body will automatically begin to pump ki into your muscles and make you at least five times as strong as you are now. Put in the endurance you'll have from your training will make you a real monster in a fight."

Saga Mask couldn't help but wonder if it was possible for someone to get stronger in such a manor. As someone who had always relied on hard work and training the wrestler definitely believed in that the best way to improve himself was to work and train hard. Even after idly listening to Ranma's stories of his past fights with his many rivals the wrestler had not, could not, honestly believe some of the outrageous claims that Ranma had made about his fights. But after seeing some of the things that Ranma was capable of and what the old man had done while training it had become easier to believe that Ranma hadn't exaggerated about the abilities and prowess of the pigtailed boy and his rivals.

For his part Happosai found that it was easier for him to manipulate those who didn't expect anything from him. The wrestler known as Saga Mask apparently hadn't heard much of the diminutive old grandmaster and his antics. Apparently Ranma had enjoyed his time away from Nerima and not shared too much about Nerima with his new friend. But considering how insane some of the fights and rivals were, it wasn't too hard to believe that Ranma hadn't told anyone about the insane asylum that was Nerima.

Still, it benefited the ancient martial artist to have Saga Mask and perhaps another wild card could help Ranma complete his task, though it would not do to have the pigtailed boy know that Happosai had stacked the deck in his favor. All he needed to do was add another card to the deck.

* * *

The sound of maniacal laughter woke Ranma as Koji dashed around the clearing, smashed boulders in his wake as the wrestler avenged his earlier injuries. With a sigh the pigtailed boy rubbed his eyes, unsure if he was simply dreaming still or if he was actually awake. Clearly awake, Ranma yawned as he stood up.

"What's going on?" the pigtailed boy asked.

"Hahaha!" Saga Mask laughed maniacally. "I feel invincible!"

Fueled by adrenaline the masked wrestler wrapped his arms around his friend and training partner in a joyous hug.

"Erk!" Ranma exclaimed as the powerful arms squeezed the air out of his lungs. Reflexively he head-butted Koji causing a numbing wave of pain to run down his spine.

"Oh, sorry," the wrestler apologized as he realized that he had underestimated his own strength. Slowly he released his hold on the pigtailed boy as he lowered the smaller fighter back to the ground. "I guess I didn't realize how strong I am."

"Yeah," Ranma replied as he rubbed his forehead. "I guess you've completed your training."

"Ur, not really," Saga Mask replied. "But I guess that I'm showing the results of the training. Still can't shatter a boulder, but I can break one in one strike now."

The pigtailed martial artist nodded as he eyed the many broken but not shattered boulders. Wasn't he the one who was supposed to be doing strength training?

"Hey, where's the old man?" Ranma asked realizing just what was missing.

"He said something about how we should be able to complete our own training now that we know the basics," Saga replied.

Ranma nodded. It sounded like something the old pervert would do.

* * *

After three days of hellish training Ranma was finally showing the results of his latest training. Though he'd added a few more kilos, Ranma knew that he had not sacrificed speed. In fact his speed had been the primary edge that he had over his friendly rival Saga Mask. With Koji having completed the breaking point training the large wrestler was much stronger then Ranma. Unfortunately the masked wrestler's significantly smaller ki reserves were no match for Ranma's massive reserves. Of their recent sparring fights Ranma had only won one in under five minutes, the longest that the large boy could maintain his ki enhanced toughness.

But the most staggering change was how strong Saga Mask now was. Even with low ki reserves the muscular wrestler was significantly stronger then the pigtailed boy, a fact that irked the smaller fighter as his main objective in his training had been to increase his un-enhanced strength and increase his muscle mass so that he could put more ki into his muscles. After the first strength challenge during sparring Ranma had decided against accepting any further challenges from his friend as Saga Mask had literally crushed Ranma. Having fought his share of powerhouses before, Ranma couldn't help but think that even Taro would be hard pressed to match Saga Mask in a test of strength.

With the training trip officially over Ranma was actually glad to be returning to his small apartment. Sure, it really wasn't much, but he'd gotten used to it over the past few weeks. And after spending a few days in the woods with only Happosai and Saga Mask as his companions Ranma was glad to spend some time alone. But what really made him glad to be back was the prospect of enjoying a nice shower (though he would have preferred a nice bath as he'd gone without one since leaving for his training).

Unlike Ranma who had appeared to be looking forward to going back home after the few days of intense training in the mountains, Koji wasn't looking forward to the end of training. Sure, a hot bath sounded good (as he and Ranma were both fairly ripe), but what the large wrestler dreaded was steadily approaching with every step that he came closer to coming home. Having made a deal with the small perverted devil known as Happosai, Koji knew that he couldn't fail to keep up his end of the bargain. Failure to do so would mean that his newfound strength and power (which he'd lorded over Ranma) would be taken away. Though the wrestler had always been against quick power-ups, this one was just too good to pass up, especially if he was going to be facing the menacing powered fighters like Souichiro and the younger Natsume.

With his cell phone now charging (you try to charge it in the mountains away from any electricity) he looked at the number of missed calls and text messages that Akuma Mask and Ryu Mask had sent him since the battery had died. Snickering, the large wrestler wondered if his two trainees would be interested in making the same deal that he'd made with the devil.

* * *

The restless night wore on Masataka as he lay in his futon. After spending the past few days training relentlessly the younger Takayanagi sibling could feel his stiff muscles aching in protest. Given the beating that the Juken Club's primary fighters had endured at the hands of the Enforcement Committee and Ranma it had come as no surprise that Maya had decided that they all needed more training over Golden Week. But at least they'd have tomorrow to rest their aching bodies.

Unfortunately for him Takayanagi couldn't sleep despite his protesting muscles. With their training having run so late and given the recent attack by the Enforcement Committee, Maya had decided that it was best that Bob and Souichiro both stay over. Not wanting to risk another surprise attack on the exhausted first year students she had insisted that they all spend the night at the Natsume estate.

With a sigh Masataka rolled over, covering both ears with his pillow as he sought shelter from Souichiro's disruptive snoring. Even asleep the blond was loud and annoying. After countless minutes of trying to ignore the blonde's loud snores he finally gave up. Dragging himself out of bed he gathered his things. It wouldn't be too hard to find a nice place to sleep would it? The Natsume family compound was pretty big after all.

The dark, uninviting night hindered his process of finding a good place to sleep as the cloudy night sky provided little light for him to guide his way. Dead tired and sore from the long days of hard training, Masataka stumbled around in the darkness as he sought another room to sleep in.

The flickering shadows quickly woke the younger Takayanagi as he detected another presence. The feel of strong but small arms wrapping around his throat and clamped over his mouth kept him from screaming out a warning. As he struggled against his powerful assailant he knew that he wouldn't be able to overpower his attacker. Who ever the attacker was he (she?) definitely knew how to grapple as the mysterious fighter slipped on a sleeper hold while also keeping his (her?) hand over Takayanagi's mouth. A powerful series of knee strikes knocked the remaining air out of Masataka's lungs. Deprived of air, he slowly lost consciousness as his attacker lowered him to the ground.

Masataka slowly came to as a curious toe nudged him in the ribs. With a reluctant sigh the surprisingly refreshed fighter sat up and yawned. "Morning."

"Why were you sleeping outside last night?" Aya asked. Though still in her childish form the captain of the Juken Club was still very imposing as she stood before the sitting boy. With her many cuts and bandages she looked like a typical little kid who had been playing just a bit too rough lately.

"Huh?" the still groggy second year student replied, not sure what was going on around him or where he was. The sound of birds chirping wasn't unusual, especially at the Natsume estate. Masataka blinked, finally realizing that he wasn't inside a room but was outside. Straining his mind he wondered why he was outside. "Oh, Souichiro was snoring."

The lilac haired child nodded, "He is kinda loud."

"Morning," Maya greeted as she approached the pair. Though she lacked her normal cheerful demeanor Maya was still a sight to behold in the white silk robe with a pair of dragons stitched into the front and probably the back of the tiny robe that barely managed to cover her curves.

Said pair exchanged a knowing glance before turning their attention to the normally bubbly and cheerful Maya. "Good morning," they replied.

"Um, could I speak with you alone?" Aya asked as she turned her attention to her sister.

Curious as to what would disturb her normally carefree and cheerful sister, Maya nodded. The pair moved just a few paces away from Masataka but not completely out of hearing.

"Um, could I borrow some clothes?"

Maya closed one eye and tilted her head as she looked at her sister. "Of course," she answered.

Aya smiled. Though her sister had agreed the younger girl still had a slight blush on her cheeks as she led her sister away.

Fighting the urge to try and peek on the sisters as they changed Takayanagi rolled up his futon and folded his blanket. With everyone around it would not be an easy feat to accomplish. Plus he really didn't want Aya or Maya to kick his ass this early in the morning.

"They're gone!" Aya shouted from Maya's room. "Even yours are gone!"

Not sure what was going on but clearly hearing the urgent tone in the girl's shouts Takayanagi quickly made his way towards Maya's room. Even the groggy Bob and Souichiro managed to stick their heads out of the room that all of the boys were supposed to be sleeping in. Forcefully pulling the door open Masataka caught an eyeful of tantalizingly soft, naked flesh.

The next thing he knew he was looking up at the ceiling as Bob and Souichiro stood over him.

"Dude, what's going on?" the shorter blond punk asked, clearly mystified by the early morning events.

Not sure himself, Takayanagi managed to lift his head off the floor as the door to Maya's room once again opened. Cautiously the two Natsume sisters emerged – Maya in her child-form and Aya once again wearing her robe.

"Sorry Takayanagi," Maya apologized. "But I had to kick you out of my room."

Strong hands lifted the dazed and bloodied boy off the ground as Bob helped him back to his feet.

"Search the compound," Maya ordered the boys. "I'm sure that who ever did this left some clues or at least a trail for us. Aya and I will check to see if anything else is missing."

* * *

A/N

Not much to say other then I'm looking for a beta or two.

Hit me up if you're interested.

Dreamingfox


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Notes –

Just the standard disclaimer – I of course don't own any of the ideas, concepts, or characters from either Tenjou Tenge or Ranma ½ - this is merely a work of fanfiction for the purpose of inflating my ego and for the amusement of the readers.

For the readers – this is of course fanfiction, and a crossover, so don't expect characters, concepts, and the plot of the story to stay consistent with cannon. Yes, expect some surprises.

For those of you haven't noticed, yes, I have slowed down my updating. I'm working on other projects that haven't been posted here, and eventually will post them. Expect me to update this fic once a month or so. Sorry, I'm not going to do the break neck weekly updating that I did for RWW, but I will be working on this fic behind the scenes regardless of my other projects.

Oh, and for those of you who are in the northern hemisphere, go out and enjoy the summer if you can.

* * *

Few things amused and entertained the grizzled old Grandmaster like the pile of women's undergarments that were now gathered before him. Sure, they were used, but that just made them all the more valuable. An appreciative sigh escaped the old man's lips as he pulled out one particularly tantalizing sheer black panty while the matching bra lay on top of the closest pile of used but now clean clothes. Inhaling deeply the shriveled old man mentally envisioned the sexy young girl that had once worn the sheer black panties. Hmm… maybe she wasn't so innocent.

Lost in his thoughts the old fighter momentarily forgot about some of his other treasures as he quickly gathered his new acquisitions. Though Kasumi wouldn't say much about the new inventory Nabiki and Akane probably would say something or at least try to do something. But with most of Nerima having been cleaned out in the weeks since Ranma had started school at Todo Academy it was nice to have new treasures for the old letch to enjoy.

* * *

Maya was not amused. Few things riled the lilac haired girl like having all of her underwear stolen. To do that the panty thief had to not only slip unnoticed into the compound. Apparently they hadn't gone completely unnoticed as they also apparently had to render Masataka unconscious quickly and silently, and slip into both her and Aya's rooms while both girls were sleeping in their respective rooms. This was definitely not the work of a lone panty thief.

Sure, Aya probably could overlook someone in her room (especially if she was stuck mooning over Souichiro or worse, hoping that the blond had come to visit her discretely in the middle of the night), but Maya was a light sleeper. For her to have missed the presence of one thief on the estate was one thing, but to miss multiple ones was unthinkable.

As a martial artist she'd had to endure her late older brother's nightly tests to see if she was prepared for a surprise night attack. But as an attractive young woman she had to deal with many stupid boys trying to slip into the compound to steal her panties. As such she'd already fortified the compound to prevent even the most persistent of panty thieves. The walls were higher than most high level martial artists could clear, and were far enough away from any trees or neighboring buildings to keep anyone from clearing them that way.

The sight of several sets of footprints leading from the wall towards the garage concerned the lilac haired girl. Chasing after the trail she eyed the broken locks on the door. From the mangled remains of the lock and chain it was clear that the thief had used pure brute force to break the stainless steel chain. But who had the sheer strength to do such a thing? Sure, there were many fighters who could use ki-enhancement to break the chain, but such a spike ki would have woken her. As sensitive as she was and as close as the garage was to her room surely she would have noticed something like that.

Fearful of what she knew she'd find (or not find) Maya tentatively opened the broken door. A quick visual scan of the room told her everything as the undisturbed junk was missing just one item – Reiki.

Where the panty thieves also involved in the theft of the deadly katana or was it a completely different matter altogether? Could the katana thief had used the panty raiders as cover or had she completely missed the fact that Reiki had already been stolen until the panty thieves had struck? Were they completely unrelated events that happened to occur at roughly the same time or were they linked?

Never one to give into her feminine modesty while fighting, Maya knew that the fact that she wasn't wearing anything under her uniform wouldn't be a problem. The real issue was her lingering injuries from her run-in with Emi. Though most of the cuts had been superficial, the injury to her side had been deep and required several stitches. Even after several days of light training she was fine but any serious training or fighting would probably result in her re-opening her wound. And who ever had stolen Reiki was good enough to have slipped by her once, which probably meant that they were at least good enough to really push her in a fight if it came down to that.

Regardless of who was involved she'd resolved to deal with the panty thieves personally. But Reiki… that issue would need someone else's help. Though part of her resented the fact that she'd have to turn to _him_ for assistance, she knew that he would have the best resources to help her reclaim the stolen katana. Still, in her current condition she needed help that went beyond what the other members of the Juken Club could provide or offer her.

* * *

The warm spring afternoon greeted Ranma as he exited his apartment. A deep breath of the fresh spring air later and the pigtailed boy felt much better. Though still sore from days of heavy weight and strength training he felt much better after spending the morning lounging around in his tiny bathtub. True, he had to endure the bath in his female form (otherwise he wouldn't have fit inside the small metal tub), but that was just one of the few bonuses that he got from being a girl part-time (all the free food as a cute and sexy young girl convinced him that being a girl sometimes had its benefits).

Though he had considered going out in his female form Ranma didn't feel like eating anything girly. Besides, who wanted to see a cute girl wolf down several large bowls of food? That was just another way to get his female side banned from various restaurants or at least prevent her from getting free grub from them later on.

Without Shampoo and Ukyo around the pigtailed martial artist just couldn't score free or at least cheap food – no, he'd have to hope that he'd saved enough money over the past few days of foraging for food (then again, there really weren't any restaurants or convenience stores in the mountains) while off training. Maybe he should have saved some of that bear meat… Or maybe he should pay Koji a visit. The large wrestler had eaten most of the food during their training trip.

Leaping off of the balcony, Ranma headed off towards his friend's apartment. Determined to have his new friend pay him back for the training and the food, the pigtailed boy casually (for him) strolled through the streets heedless of everything going on around him.

The black sedans and men in black suits that swarmed around the district didn't matter so much to Ranma so much as the need to quiet his growling stomach. The fact that one was tailing him didn't even register much less bother him. Nor did the fact that several were parked outside of the Sakura Café as several black suited individuals patronized the Yamazaki family's business seem to register in the pigtailed boy's mind.

"Ranma!" a familiar voice called out, pulling the pigtailed martial artist out of his thoughts.

The raven haired boy turned around, finally noticing his surroundings. "Masataka," he replied as he spotted the younger Takayanagi sibling.

"Can we talk privately?" Masataka asked as he indicated the Sakura Café across the street.

"Sure," Ranma replied as he followed his classmate towards the familiar café. "So, how was training?"

Masataka eyed the pigtailed boy wirily; was it that obvious that the Juken Club had spent almost all of Golden week training? "Fine, how was your training?"

"Eh, it's training," the cursed martial artist replied as he followed Masataka into the café.

"Ranma, Masataka – how was Golden Week?" Misa shouted from behind the counter. The slight girl pulled off her apron as stepped out from behind the counter.

"Oh, hey Misa," the pigtailed boy returned. "How was your week?"

"Good," the cheerful girl replied.

"Yamanaka," the younger Takayanagi said with a polite bow.

Misa's warm smile grew as her eyes lingered on Masataka. "So, what would you boys like for lunch?"

"Hey," Ranma exclaimed, once again claiming the others' attention. "What's your brother doing with Maya? So, what's up with those two?"

Masataka coughed, clearing his throat. "That's a long story."

"That's fine," Ranma replied as he sat down and opened a menu. "We've got sometime before the food gets here."

* * *

The warm yet gloomy afternoon drained any and all energy from the two normally energetic fighters as they lounged on the fire escape. The long hours and days spent training had nothing to do with their state of exhaustion, nothing at all. It was just a gloomy afternoon and neither boy felt the need to do anything but simply sit down and relax.

Clearly unmotivated they sat unmoving even as the muscular figure with two toned hair calmly strode up to the front of the apartment building. Drained and lifeless as they were Bunshichi failed to notice that they were even around.

Tasked with informing the remaining members of the Juken Club of the rules to the temporary truce, the Executive Council's strategist and enforcer dragged his feet as he approached the apartment building. Though he'd felt the sting of Reiki many times in the past the proud fighter trusted Mitsuomi and Maya to find the evil blade. If the two quarrelling lovers could get over their little lover's spat to hunt down the unusual katana than the two were the most qualified to find the unknown thief. Still, Bunshichi couldn't help but wonder about the thief – if it was a guy, or even a group of guys, then they had some serious balls given they had snuck into the Natsume estate and managed to steal all of the girls' bras and panties.

"Wooh!" the young man exclaimed as he spotted the attractive girl descending the stairs of the apartment complex. "No wonder Ranma wants to keep you safe."

Chiaki eyed the older youth as she held onto the railing. "You – you were with Takayanagi's older brother and Ranma," the girl stated as she considered her options.

"Sorry to interrupt," the youth with two toned hair said as he put his hands up before him. "I'm not here to fight; just here to pass a message to the two Juken Club flunkies."

The brunette nodded cautiously, not sure what to make of the young man.

"Tell them that they're safe so long as they don't go to school," the strategist stated. "Once they step onto campus things are going to get messy, but off of campus they're fine."

Again Chiaki nodded.

The muscular boy turned to go. Hopefully Mitsuomi and Maya had found the blade by now.

"Wait," Chiaki called out. "Why is everyone fighting? What do Maya and Takayanagi's brother have against each other and why is the whole school mixed up in it?"

A sigh greeted her questions as Bunshichi turned around to face her. For a moment he looked much older than his 20 years, far older than anyone his age should look. A deep, calming breath later and the youthful and carefree demeanor returned. "I normally wouldn't bother telling anyone this," he finally said, "but since you're such a dangerous girl… well, I just can't help but tell you."

Calmly he walked over and sat on the steps beside Chiaki. Patting the empty spot beside him he commanded her to sit beside him.

Though skeptical of the fighter Chiaki knew that this was her chance to find out something, anything, about Maya and her mysterious past. What was it about her that inspired Bob and Souichiro to fight beside her? Why were they willing to put their lives on the line for her? Her resolve solidified, Chiaki sat beside Bunshichi as he prepared to tell her about Maya and Mitsuomi.

* * *

"So that's why you don't live with your brother," Ranma said as he picked up the last bit of egg from the plate before him. Over the course of the last hour several black sedans had passed the Sakura Café as Ranma leisurely ate while Masataka had explained the Takayanagi siblings' animosity towards each other.

For his part the younger Takayanagi nodded as he calmly accepted another glass of juice from Misa. The feel of her hand brushing his as she handed the glass off to him sent a slight exhilarating chill up and down his spine.

"So Mitsuomi took over your family's business," the pigtailed boy said, repeating what his classmate had informed him. "It's not that bad. My pops took it bad when he realized that he couldn't beat me anymore. It happens. You're probably able to beat your pops too if you wanted to."

Takayanagi had not expected to sway Ranma by telling the pigtailed martial artist about his issues with his brother, but the other fighter's response left a lot to be desired. "You don't understand – Mitsuomi took everything away from our father! He engineered not only the downfall of my father, but of all the other heads of the families that were allied to him!"

"So you're in the Juken Club because you want to get back at your brother?" Ranma asked, deflecting and redirecting the flow of the conversation effortlessly. "That's weak – dude, you're a fighter, settle it like a fighter! Stop acting like a wimp and stop hiding behind Natsume's skirt!"

"Is that what you think I'm doing?" Takayanagi shouted as he stood up. Though he seriously wanted to pummel his classmate the enraged boy knew that this was not the place for them to fight.

"Well, yeah," Ranma replied casually. With no spite or malice in his voice the pigtailed martial artist shrugged as he looked at his upset companion. "Look, you're a fighter, and a really good one. If you really have an issue with what he did then go up to him and challenge him and take back your family's business and everything back from him. If you can't then go off and train to get stronger so that you can beat him."

"It's not that simple Ranma!" Masataka exclaimed.

"Of course it is," Ranma shot back. "Why can't you face your brother on your own? What's Maya done to help you and your father to get back at Mitsuomi?"

Takayanagi blinked, unsure what to make of what Ranma was telling him.

"Look, your brother didn't like how your father was playing him and his friends, right?" The pigtailed boy asked as he tried to clear things up. "So what's wrong with Mitsuomi taking over the family business if it was your father who set things up so that his friend and mentor died? Under your dad's rule this Shin died because he was manipulating everything and basically pitted them against each other, right?"

"Argh! You don't get it at all!" Masataka shouted as he stood up and ran out of the café.

With a sigh Ranma shrugged. Apparently some people just couldn't see past their grudges. Looking out the window the cursed martial artist watched as his classmate disappeared around the corner.

And then it hit him – Masataka had stiffed him!

Rushing to the door Ranma opened it and leaned out, "Hey! You didn't pay for your share of the food!"

* * *

Souichiro sighed as he looked up at the clouds in the sky. "That's really messed up."

"Yeah," Bob agreed. Laying down on the other side of the fire escape the dreadlocked fighter sighed. "I guess I'd feel pretty much like the captain if something like that happened to me too."

"Mitsuomi's still an asshole," Souichiro stated.

"Yeah," his friend agreed, "but he's not the evil dictator we thought he was either. I probably would have liked him if I'd met him three years ago."

The blond blinked. "Huh?"

"Of course I would have had to kick his ass a bit," Bob added. "But I'm pretty sure that after throwing down a few times I'd have gotten along with him. You know - mutual respect and all."

Nagi shook his head dramatically, rubbing the back of his head against the cool metal as he did. "Whatever."

With a clearer picture of Maya and Mitsuomi's past and current relationship drawn out for them, Souichiro couldn't help but wonder if he would ever see the carefree and energetic Maya. Though he'd only known the girl for a few months it was hard for him to see her as anything but the stern and commanding captain that relentlessly drilled him in the various techniques that he had been learning, he had glimpsed her energetic and carefree side twice when she'd let her carefully maintained guard down. The first had been when she'd transformed before him to take on Ranma, the second had been when he'd mastered Reverse Striking and used up his ki reserves. If mastering some of her techniques let him see that rarely seen side of her, maybe it would all be worth it….

* * *

Monday morning slowly dawned on Todo Academy signaling the end of Golden Week as the students slowly returned to the campus. With the bulk of the student body having abandoned the campus over Golden Week it was no surprise that a majority of the students did not feel like returning to school. Given the fact that a good majority of the student body of the private school were fighters many had spent the week training there were some who were looking forward to returning as it meant that they could test the results of their training. Others looked forward to their return to school as a chance for them to avenge themselves or others for the fights that took place over Golden Week.

Oblivious to the plight of the females around him the pigtailed martial artist failed to notice that a majority of the female populace dreaded returning to school. So focused on hunting down Masataka to extract the money owed to him from their lunch Ranma failed to notice not only the discomfort of the girls around him as he searched for Takayanagi. But it was more than that as a good number of the student body (mostly the fighters) were looking at him oddly. Heedless of the stares and looks Ranma spotted the younger Takayanagi sibling as the Juken Club's fighters approached the campus.

"Masataka!" the pigtailed boy shouted as he leapt out of the third story window.

With even more attention on him (not that he cared or even noticed) Ranma quickly moved to intercept the Juken Club as the sea of humanity between him and his target quickly parted.

Despite the fact that a good majority of the campus had spent Golden Week training, a good number of the student body had heard of the incident at the bowling alley. The many injuries and suffered by the Enforcement Committee and by several members of the Juken Club had forced many of the fighters to spend some time at the hospital. With the Takayanagi family pulling the strings it was no coincidence that all of the fighters had been at the same hospital (most of the student body knew of the hospital as few Todo Academy students did not end up their either as a patient or as a visitor of someone there).

"I heard Ranma was at the bowling alley," someone whispered.

"He beat up several fighters from the Juken Club," someone else added.

"But his sister came in and beat him and some of the Enforcement Committee up."

"Word is that that blond first year kicked some serious ass!"

"Yeah but Ranma and Saga Mask put him down easily!"

"Man, I really liked that bowling alley!"

"Yeah, the pizza there rocked!"

"Their cheese fries were even better!"

"Nah, I like the ones at the Café down the street better."

Heedless of everything that was being said the pigtailed martial artist stalked his target.

"Um, is Ranma really coming over here?" Souichiro asked quietly. "What do we do?"

"Dunno," Bob replied as he focused his attention on the entrance to the school.

"Ranma's not going to start anything here," Maya stated. "The Executive Council and Mitsuomi won't tolerate any attacks on school grounds. He maybe untouchable but that doesn't mean he can just pick a fight with anyone he wants."

"But Ranma's a wild card," Aya countered. "He's not aligned with any club or group."

Slowly the sea of people around them parted as no one wanted to come between Ranma and the Juken Club. Slowly a cautious circle formed around the fighters as curious students moved to what they deemed a safe distance. A full scale brawl between the touchable Ranma Saotome and the Juken Club would be an interesting start to the morning.

"Masataka," Ranma growled as he approached the five fighters.

"Do we let them brawl or should we help out?" Souichiro asked. Despite his seemingly calm demeanor the blond really was looking forward to another fight with the pigtailed martial artist. The last few days of training had been dedicated to him wanting to avenge his loses to the 'Untouchable' fighter.

"I'll deal with him," Takayanagi stated, clearly aware that the blond wanted a piece of Ranma. After having been humbled by the pigtailed boy several times it was clear that the blond wanted to restore his bruised pride.

"Fine," Maya seconded. "We'll back you up if you need it."

Around her the other members of the Juken Club stopped despite the fact that Ranma continued towards them. Though outwardly calm and relaxed, each of them had assumed a defensive posture as they waited for the pigtailed martial artist's assault.

"Do you think you can get out of paying your half of the bill?" Ranma shouted.

Students all around them fell to the ground at Ranma's outcry. Even the Juken Club members were startled, though not floored, by his proclamation as the slowly came out of their defensive stances.

"Huh?" Masataka replied as he blinked. "Oh…"

"Yeah, I had to pay for your share of the food," Ranma added as he finally stopped a half a meter away from his classmate.

"But… you ate most of it," the brown haired boy replied.

"You're not going to start a fight over food, are you?" Aya asked, slightly startled by Ranma's brash behavior.

A slight turn of his head was enough for Ranma as he eyed the brunette. "No, I'm not that petty," he replied. "I'm just here to collect what he owes me. I can't let him get away with running out on his share of the bill."

"So you're not going to collect it in the form of punches and kicks?" Souichiro asked.

"Do I look like I'm that petty?" Ranma shot back at the blond. Extending his hand towards Masataka he held it palm up, "Five hundred yen."

* * *

"That was sort of disappointing," Bunshichi stated as he watched the scene play out on the TV. "Everyone expected a big brawl – but all we got was a small shake down."

"Apparently Ranma takes his food seriously," the tattooed girl replied.

"Could we use that against him?" the older youth asked.

"Doubt it," Mitsuiro replied. "I think this issue was more to do with just collecting on what was owed to him. At most it's about collecting money owed to his new fiancée since they were eating at the Sakura Café."

The larger fighter nodded.

"As I said before," Shiro added, "he does not strike me as someone we can manipulate easily. Though he may appear to be a simpleton, he's very much like you Bunshichi."

A slight smile formed on Bunshichi's lips at the complement. Though he was the official strategist for the Executive Council, Shiro had always been just a bit more perceptive, and his plans were just a bit better laid out. "So what do you suggest we try? We've already had Mitsuiro stand in for one of the Pro Wrestler group so that she can read Ranma's ki, but after her fight against him when she was impersonating him I'm sure she has a better grasp of his full capabilities. I doubt that we can use Misa against him and as long as he's 'Untouchable' we can't openly move against him."

"So there's no chance of us recruiting him?" Emi asked. With her arm in a supportive sling the Vice President of the Executive Committee held Ranma's slim file in her left hand before tossing it down to the table. "If he manages to put together a team he's going to be more of a threat to us than even Maya. We can't let him join the Juken Club!"

"We can't let him join any team," Shiro seconded.

"So what do we do?" The dark pink haired girl asked as she eyed her companions.

"We have to trust that Mitsuomi has Ranma in hand," Bunshichi said, cutting off any other debate on the issue. "Whatever deal they've struck stands – Ranma is still Untouchable; no teams are allowed to try and recruit him or to pick a fight with him.

"We should focus our attention on the Juken Club and not letting them get any more powerful," the third year senior stated, drawing attention to a different matter. "Mitsuomi believes that they are a greater threat then our resident wild card. And given how they handled themselves at the bowling alley I'd have to agree."

"If they've spent the week training like all the reports suggest, than those first years are going to be tearing through the school making the fights they had when they first got here look tame in comparison," Shiro offered. "Officially we won't do anything if they don't start anything because of the temporary truce that Mitsuomi and Maya have reached. Neither the Enforcement Committee nor the Executive Council are allowed to initiate anything, but with all the other teams that have loaned fighters to the Enforcement Committee riled up I'm sure that they'll start something. When that happens thing are going to get messy."

"They already have the minimum number of fighters needed to field a team for the Election Tournament," Sakon countered. The presence of the leader of the 1st division of the Executive Council who rarely appeared at school was a bad sign. "And if they actually convince the last two members of their club to become active then they'll have their strategist and a reserve fighter. If we could take out two of their number, preferably the two first years, we could eliminate them from the equation."

"We'll deal with them when time is right," Bunshichi stated as he put his hands down on the table. Slowly, deliberately, the strategist purposely made eye contact with everyone in the room. "Tell all the lower level members that they aren't allowed to attack the Juken Club at all – and tell the rest of the Enforcement Committee members to stay out of anything that their clubs may do in response to what happened over Golden Week. Saotome remains Untouchable. If anyone goes after anyone associated to Ranma then there's going to be hell to pay from Mitsuomi himself."

Each of the members of the gathered Executive Committee and Enforcement Committee nodded, accepting the third year senior's advice reluctantly. With the unofficial meeting over many of the gathered fighters began to leave for their homerooms.

As Emi gathered her papers the Vice President noted that Shiro and Mitsuiro had stayed beyond. With none of the other members of either committee around the pink haired girl turned to her two subordinates.

"With Mitsuomi tending to personal business I suggest we'll have Mitsuiro fill in for him," Shiro suggested. "She could temporarily lift the restrictions on what we can do with Ranma."

Emi shook her head. It wouldn't do well for the general populace to think that the top fighter at the school had abandoned them at this critical juncture. "But we'll leave Ranma alone unless he does something stupid or dangerous. I'd rather not cross Bunshichi or Mitsuomi on this one."

"I'm sure you've noticed, but probably don't care," Mitsuiro began as she began to shift into Mitsuomi, "that there was a rash of thefts the last few days."

"Women's underwear," Emi nodded. With her own ability to manipulate her body fat the pink haired girl was only mildly irritated at the theft of her undergarments, but to all the other girls who had suffered the indignity….

"We probably should have someone discuss the issue with the P.E. instructors," the copy cat martial artist stated.

Emi nodded her agreement. It probably wouldn't be a good thing to have the girls in the school participating in that class if their sports bras and bulma shorts were missing.

"There's also the matter of Koji," Shiro added. "I'm sure that you've noticed the change in his aura," he glanced at the fake Mitsuomi beside him. "He's much stronger then he was before."

"I heard he went into the mountains to train after his loss to the blond," the vice president stated.

"This is much more than the result of any training," Mitsuomi/Mitsuiro countered. "He's currently ranked 51st in the school but we've always thought he should be in the thirties at least, but now, now I think he's easily in the top fifteen if not the top ten."

The bandana wearing samurai nodded. "Such a drastic change in such a short amount of time is unheard of. The difference between the top thirty to the teens is a difficult jump to make."

Emi scowled. She'd seen one occasion where someone had made such a quick transformation, though it was much harder to state officially as Mitsuomi had come in unranked due to being a first year student. Surely something like that had not happened to Koji.

The pink haired girl sighed, expressing her exhaustion. Since her loss to Maya she'd spent a lot of time training as well. If the Executive Council were to retain their position they'd all need to do better.

As the Vice President it was her responsibility to ensure that there were plans to keep him from being distracted from his own plans and to take care of the minor issues. But Saga Mask had always been one of Mitsuomi's issues. Eventually Mitsuomi would have to step in and deal with the wrestler if Koji ever got out of line - just like he'd done when he had personally recruited the wrestler to the Enforcement Committee in exchange for allowing him to start up the Pro Wrestling Group.

Few of the Enforcement Committee's fighters had been hand-picked by the school's top fighter like Mitsuomi had done with Saga Mask. In fact a good majority had been loaned to the Enforcement Committee from other groups like the Kendo Team, Archery Team, Jujitsu Team, and all of the other fighting teams.

For Emi to step in and deal with Saga Mask might offend Mitsuomi. Carefully considering her position the pink haired girl sighed. "Keep an eye on him and the other members of the Pro Wrestling Group."

Both Shiro and Mitsuomi/Mitsuiro nodded. With nothing else to say the pair left the meeting room.

Despite her loss to Maya Natsume, Emi wasn't thinking about getting even with the elder Natsume. It was the absence of the real Mitsuomi that was bothering her. What was so important that he wouldn't tell her? Clearly Bunshichi knew, but the strategist was unwilling to let her know about the business that the President was called away on.

* * *

A/N

Sorry, I'm just going to leave it at that. Hope you liked the update.

Don't look for Happosai to actually make his presence known to anyone other than Ranma and the Pro Wrestling Group.

No, Ranma did not steal the panties or Reiki. Happosai's task for him will come up in the next chapter or maybe the one after it.

Dreamingfox


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Notes –

Just the standard disclaimer – I of course don't own any of the ideas, concepts, or characters from either Tenjou Tenge or Ranma ½ - this is merely a work of fanfiction for the purpose of inflating my ego and for the amusement of the readers.

For the readers – this is of course fanfiction, and a crossover, so don't expect characters, concepts, and the plot of the story to stay consistent with cannon. Yes, expect some surprises.

* * *

The bright morning sun warmed much of the courtyard of the ruined dojo yet failed to penetrate the decrepit building. Hidden from any prying eyes several masked figures gathered in the deep shadows.

"So," the masked figure with a long nose spoke up, "what has anyone turned up about our newest wild card?"

"The boy is from Nerima," a female voice offered. "He had spent nearly two years there and has supposedly spent the previous ten years on a training trip."

"That would explain why we know so little about him," another masked figure stated.

"Though he trained primarily with his father our contacts in China have not confirmed where he and his father may have trained," the woman added.

"What of the rumors of the dojo destroyer from a few years back?" the man in the long nosed mask asked. "That would have been four or five years ago, roughly around the time he had been in China."

"As I said, our contacts in China were unable to confirm if it was the boy and his father who were involved in those incidents," the woman replied. "Since Fuu's death the Chinese have been less than forthcoming with any relevant information about skilled fighters that they may have encountered. Besides, they probably view the defeat of any of their masters as a personal matter that they would have to attend to themselves. If this wild card is even remotely involved in those incidents we would simply be throwing another combustible element into the equation."

"So we still know nothing of relevance about the boy," another masked man stated. "Was he at least involved in the many incidents in Nerima?"

The woman exhaled sharply at the question, "Of course he is. He's clearly the center of the disruption that nearly destroyed that district. Right now we are looking to 'testing' some of his opponents to better gauge the wild card's ability and skills."

"Is it true that F is also looking to test the wild card's past opponents?" another woman asked.

"Some elements of F have begun to investigate," the first woman replied.

The masked man with the long nose nodded. "Do not let F know that we are looking into the boy."

With a nod the others scattered, leaving the ruined building with nothing more than empty shadows.

* * *

Masataka sighed as he overheard snippets of his classmates' conversations about what they'd done over Golden Week. _And here I was spending my entire week training_, the lean fighter sighed as he slumped in his chair. I couldn't even get Aya to pay any attention to me. _Sure, Souichiro had to spend a day in the hospital, but she was doting over him as though he'd been seriously injured_.

With the display that the two had put on before what appeared to be the entire student body the brown haired fighter could feel his classmate's eyes on him despite the fact that his seat was at the back of the classroom. It probably didn't help that he was sitting right beside Ranma who was himself sitting right against the window.

All around him in their seemly tiny classroom with the great open view of the classrooms across the quad from them, Masataka couldn't help but notice when people entered the room or pointed at him. For some bizarre yet clearly logical (if you were paranoid or insane) reason people were staring at him. Girls, guys, fighters and non-fighters alike – people were looking at him and pointing.

Beside him Ranma dozed, clearly oblivious to his classmate's plight. Then again, Ranma just couldn't resist planting a "Kick Me!" sign on Masataka's shirt when they had been out in the hallway.

* * *

Souichiro was pissed. Not only had he missed a chance to possibly extract revenge on the one person who had continually beaten him, but watching Ranma shake down the younger Takayanagi for a measly five hundred yen before the entire school had been humiliating. Even after the bowling alley fight it was clear to him that the majority of the student body was not taking the Juken Club seriously. Sure, they'd had their asses handed to them, but they'd also managed to take out a good number of the Enforcement Committee (though it was Aya who had taken out over fifty of them herself which accounted for most of the hundred or so students that they had sent to the hospital).

Marching down the hallway the small blond fighter could feel the eyes of the students around him glued to him as they snickered and pointed. Clearly the Juken Club's fighters had come off worse than the Enforcement Committee's fighters. Then again, those chumps were all nameless losers, except for that masked guy. He was a faceless loser.

The blond punk continued to fume as he marched through the hallway unimpeded.

But it was the sound of a digital camera going off and the resulting snicker of a group of girls that finally set off the blond knuckle bomb.

"Alright!" he shouted as he wheeled around on the girls. Grabbing the girl's phone he smashed it into the ground. "What the hell are you doing? Can't you leave me alone?"

Bob quickly grabbed his smaller companion's shoulder. "Dude, it's not their fault."

"Sure it isn't," the blond shouted as he continued to glare at the now tearful girl whose cell phone he'd just smashed.

The sound of tape ripping off of fabric didn't register to the nearly berserk blond. "Dude, we've been set up," Bob explained as he dangled the flimsy paper before Souichiro.

Nagi blinked. "'Stupid'?"

Bob quickly reached around and pulled off a similar sign from his back. 'I'm with Stupid.'

Both fighters blinked as they took in the signs.

"Ranma," they muttered in unison.

* * *

"Aaachoo!"

The violent sneeze from the dozing Ranma startled the entire class. Shaking his head vigorously the pigtailed martial artist blinked as he took in his surroundings.

"I see that you're finally awake Saotome," Danzo Minamoto, the slight but powerful math teacher shouted.

Sheepishly Ranma nodded as he sat up. _Dang, it's still first period and class just started! Now that he knows I'm awake, old man Danzo won't let me fall asleep again!_

Absently he noted that his classmates had already started to take notes on today's lesson on geometry. Pulling out his own text book Ranma stood it up on his desk, placing it between himself and Danzo. Casually he leaned back, gazing out of the nearby window.

By the time the period was finally over Danzo had finally run out of bits of paper clips, thought the pile around Ranma's desk (not to mention on the desks of the students sitting closet to him) was noticeable. Sweeping several paperclips away with his foot Ranma shook his head as he eyed his scarred teacher. Only his superb reflexes and the very battered text book had kept him safe from his teacher's bombardment of skillfully slung paperclips as Danzo attempted to keep Ranma from falling asleep in his class.

"I really hate sitting next to you," Masataka stated as he brushed several paperclips off of his book bag.

"At least Danzo only flings things at me," Ranma countered.

"Yeah, practical geometry," the other boy sighed, "the best angles to fling paperclips at inattentive students and how to defend against them. And it's Minamoto-sensei to you."

Several students snickered at Masataka's remark as they passed, or maybe it was the large note on his back….

"At least he doesn't try and pick a fight with me like Kenji up in History of Martial Arts," Ranma added. Following the eyes of several students around him the pigtailed boy knew that people were getting a good laugh out of the sign he'd planted on his classmate. Only the diverted eyes of several guys around them told him that something was up as he followed their gaze towards the busty Aya Natsume as she marched towards the pair of fighters.

Angrily she stomped towards them as her path was suddenly made clear by the sudden and swift departure of the other students in the hallway as they pressed themselves against the walls. No one wanted to come between two unranked fighters. Though few had seen them fight, word of their exploits over Golden Week had left many to speculate just how powerful and skilled the two fighters were.

"Turn around!" Aya ordered as she eyed Masataka.

"Um," the fighter stumbled to find something to say. Reluctantly he did as she commanded. The powerful kick to his backside would make him re-think his course of action as he felt his hair brush the ceiling before he finally landed on his feet.

With one hand on his sore butt, he landed only to turn around (he wanted to glare, but it was Aya - he couldn't glare at her). "What'd you do that for?"

Aya shook her head as she walked over to him, throwing Ranma a scathing look as she pulled the sign off of Masataka's back. Holding it up for her team mate to see, she watched as Ranma absently glanced up at the ceiling and began to whistle.

"Ranma!" Masataka shouted as he put two and two together.

"RANMA!"

"SAOTOME!"

The hallways cleared as Souichiro and Bob turned a corner and dashed towards their fellow Juken Club members and the Untouchable Ranma Saotome. Neither freshman appeared to care about Ranma's Untouchable status as they radiated murderous intent upon seeing the pigtailed martial artist.

Unable to deny his role in things Ranma smirked as he casually slipped into his usual defensive stance as the pair of first years rapidly closed in on him. Carelessly he evaded the Souichiro's sloppy haymaker and Makahara's powerful front kick. Ranma continued to dodge their combined attacks as his opponents frustration increased with each unsuccessful attack. For a pair of fighters with vastly different skill sets it didn't surprise Ranma that they were able to effortlessly combine their attacks as they tried to attack him. Clearly the pair had fought side by side often enough to blend their attacks nearly seamlessly.

After a few moments of watching Ranma continue to evade the pair of first year fighters Masataka and Aya stepped in to intervene, thus preventing the situation from getting worse.

"Let me go!" the smaller Souichiro shouted as he tried to worm his way out of Aya's firm grip.

"It was only a harmless prank," Masataka stated as he restrained the larger of the two fighters. "It's not worth starting a fight over."

"But he-"

"Tagged you both with stupid signs," the younger Takayanagi stated, cutting of Bob's rant. "I know, he got me too; but it's not worth it."

"He's Untouchable," Aya added in a hushed tone. "Picking a fight with him is only going to get all of the Juken Club into trouble."

For his part Ranma simply shrugged. Though a good fight was always enjoyable, the pigtailed martial artist honestly had not figured the pair to be so similar to Ryoga and let their very short tempers get the best of them.

"Man, it was only a harmless joke," he stated as he threw his hands behind his head. A slight shake of his head as the pigtailed boy turned his back to the foursome told everyone that nothing further would happen.

"Lighten up a little," Koji suggested as the large fighter approached the scene. "But you," he added as he playfully went to lock Ranma in a headlock, "you shouldn't be trying to antagonize anyone. You might be Untouchable, but if you're picking fights Mitsumi and the council might revoke your status."

"You're still a hundred years to early if you think you can get me with that," Ranma teased as he easily evaded his larger friend. "But Koji's right, I shouldn't have tried to mess around with you morons – I guess there's a reason why Masataka's the best of your lot."

The younger Takayanagi blinked. Had Ranma just complemented him?

Bob barely managed to hold Souichiro back as the volatile blond dramatically struggled with his larger friend. Aya slowly simmered despite valiantly maintaining a calm and cool. Though she desperately wanted to attack Ranma the normally bubbly and carefree girl knew that even with the Dragon's Eye she had not been able to land a hit against the elusive martial artist. Getting into a fight with him right now would be bad on many levels and for so many reasons.

"Hey, we need to get going or we're going to miss Kenji's lecture," Ranma stated as he lead his classmates towards their classroom.

"That's Asakura-sensei," Masataka corrected. "What is it with you and not addressing the teachers correctly?"

* * *

Kenji Asakura couldn't help but smile. Sure, his smile looked more menacing and mean than warm and welcoming, but he couldn't help that. It wasn't his fault that he had several well placed scars on his face and head that made every smile look menacing. Normally the scars helped to improve the effectiveness of the stern looks that he threw at his rowdy students, often scaring some of the lesser fighters enough to keep them in line. Those same scars tended to make it look like he was always scowling at his students even when he was smiling. Fortunately the person he was smiling at wasn't intimidated by the apparent scowl, which only made the History teacher flash his teeth as he smiled wider.

Yes, Ranma Saotome was made of sterner stuff than nearly anyone in the entire student body. The pigtailed boy refused to back down as he presented his own argument before the class. Of all the students in the class only Ranma had dared to take the position that a Spartan would best a ninja in a straight up fight.

"Sure, your typical ninja has a technological edge," the pigtailed boy conceded, "but nothing he has is going to get through the Spartan's shield. Look how huge that thing is. There's no way some throwing stars or kunai are going to do any serious harm if they get past that shield.

"Not to mention that ninja aren't trained to fight fair, thus giving them a great disadvantage in a straight fight," he added. "Sure, if the ninja catches the Spartan without his shield or when the other guy's asleep it's all over, but that's not a straight fight. It's like saying that you can beat a tank with a Corolla – only if you happen to run over the driver of the tank before he gets into the tank."

A chorus of protests from the other students quickly drowned out Ranma's argument, though none of them as convincing as the pigtailed boys.

"Putting aside personal bias," Masataka said calmly, "Ranma is right."

The entire class stared blankly at the brown haired boy. Had he just sided with Ranma?

"How can you say that?" someone shouted.

"We're not talking about the best ninja versus the best Spartan," Masataka clarified. "We're talking about your typical fighter of both types with their typical equipment. True, the ninja's weapons are stronger, but they won't be able to pierce the Spartan's shield. A ninja is designed for a quick, stealthy attack, not a front line assault. Ranma's analogy of a car versus a tank isn't the best one – I'd have suggested a tank versus a katana wielding biker. Yes, the bike is faster, and it could be possible for a skilled fighter on a bike to best the tank, but in a strong majority of the fights the tank is going to win."

Kenji resisted the urge to smile. Doing so would probably be interpreted as a sign that he did not agree with Masataka and Ranma, prompting the rest of the class to seek more counter arguments against the pair. As entertaining as it would be to see Ranma straining himself mentally, it was clear that the pigtailed boy was not just a simple minded fighter. Rather than letting his nationality taint his judgment the boy was able to look at the subject objectively and without bias, and given how heated the debate had gotten (especially since it had primarily been just Ranma against the entire class) he had maintained his view without resorting to immature retorts or name calling.

_The boy would definitely be someone to watch out for_. As if to prove the History teacher wrong said student resorted to pulling one of his eye lids down while sticking his tongue out at one of his classmates rather than using one of his few strong arguments. _Well, one can always hope_.

* * *

"I can't believe Asakura-sensei assigned Ranma as your partner," Souichiro mumbled. The blond fighter couldn't help but glare daggers at the pigtailed boy's back as he walked ahead of the assembled Juken Club members. Even after a few hours of stewing over the incident earlier in the day the impulsive fighter couldn't stand the sight of the pigtailed martial artist.

"From what I heard the two of you argued against the whole class," Bob said as he eyed the now familiar form of the unmasked Saga Mask. _If Ranma had joined the Enforcement Committee and the Executive Council, do we really stand a chance against them?_

Masataka sighed, "Yeah. Everyone else picked the ninja to win over the Spartan."

"That's so wrong," the short blond muttered. "How could you betray Japan like that?"

"It's got nothing to do with that," Bob interjected. "Spartans are bad ass. You see the way Master Chief takes out those brutes and elites."

A slight tremble ran through his body as he realized just what his large companion had referenced. Rolling his eyes Masataka quickly increased his pace so as to escape the ensuing fight between the two first year members of the Juken Club.

Beside him Aya also seemed to have come to the same conclusion, though the busty brunette chose instead to move to the side rather than joining the three juniors as they discussed their history assignment.

Despite their affiliations with the Juken Club and Enforcement Committee, both Masataka and Koji had come to except the unofficial area of truce around Ranma. Never one to favor any group over the other, Ranma paid no heed to the fact that his two companions were from rival groups. If someone wanted a fight they'd get it so long as innocent bystanders weren't affected (and his food and things were left out of it) he had no qualms about letting others fight around him. After all, real men occasionally needed to resort to fists, and feet, and elbows and knees, and head butts to settle things…

"So, who'd Asakura-sensei assign as your partner?" the brown haired boy asked.

With a slight shrug the giant of a student stopped, letting the other second year student catch up to them as he silently noted the fight that was apparently brewing between the two newest members of the Juken Club.

"Umino," he replied.

"Sakura Umino?" Masataka asked.

The larger boy nodded in confirmation.

_Why does that name sound familiar?_ _She was definitely a junior, so I've probably had a class with her or at least saw her around the campus, but why does her name seem familiar_. Seeing his companions deep in conversation over their respective projects Ranma lost the tangent thought as he listened in.

The sight of several black sedans driving past them pulled Ranma onto a new tangent. _What's with all the sedans? Weren't there some around when I was meeting with Masataka at the Sakura Café?_

Lost in his thoughts Ranma absently followed Koji and Masataka as they headed to the Sakura Café to discuss their history assignment and wait for Koji's partner.

"**Penny for your thoughts**?" a familiar voice asked.

"Huh?" the pigtailed boy replied as he was snapped from his thoughts. "Oh, hi Misa, what'd you just say?"

"'**Penny for your thoughts**'," Masataka answered. "It's an English phrase – something to do with paying to get insight on what you are thinking."

"Wow," Misa whistled, "I always thought that you put food pretty high up on your list of important things with only fighting being ranked higher. Guess you must be talking about some fighting technique or something."

"Uh, we're going over our history assignment," Ranma replied. "But food is nice. And since both Koji and Masataka owe me…"

The two fighters eyed each other as they considered just who would be paying for Ranma's share of the bill.

"Rock…" Masataka started as he pulled his hand back.

"Paper…" Koji said following the other's lead.

"Scissors!" both shouted in unison as their hands shot forward to reveal their choices.

"Two out of three?" Koji suggested as his rock lost to the smaller Masataka's paper.

Misa shook her head and smiled at the fighters. It wasn't every day that such powerful fighters resorted to such a childish game to resolve their problems, but honestly, it was probably much better for the Café and the neighborhood that they left it to a children's game.

"Rock… Paper… Scissors!" the pair shouted.

"Rock beats scissors!" the wrestler shouted.

"Rock… Paper… Scissors!" they shouted again. Two papers resulted in the pair pulling their arms back as they considered what their opponent would try to use.

"Rock… Paper… Scissors!" they shouted once more.

"Paper beats rock!" Masataka shouted triumphantly.

"At least he's not doing some sort of victory dance," Misa said as she patted Koji's shoulder. Having seen Ranma's appetite in action she knew what he was capable of. "A single order of the usual or should I make it a double?"

"Just a single," Ranma smirked.

Misa smiled sweetly as she turned to Masataka.

"Seafood soba," the brown haired fighter said as he eyed the menu.

The wrestler twitched, crushing the small plastic tablet that the menu was encased in.

"Sorry," Koji apologized.

"I knew you were strong," Misa said with a smile. "A big strapping guy like you probably does that all the time."

The large wrestler chuckled weakly, "Um, yeah. I'll have the Beef Ramen."

"And what are you going to have?" Misa said as she turned towards a pink haired girl walking towards the table.

"Oh, just salad and miso," the girl replied.

Ranma glanced at the slim yet curvy girl before him. Judging from the way she held herself she was clearly a fighter. The way she walked combined with the slight calluses on her knuckles she probably practiced Karate. Her tight red vest-like top showed generous amounts of cleavage and the tight white skirt and long white stockings clung to her shapely legs while hiding any possible bruises that she would have gotten from practicing her art.

"Why don't you pull up another table and a chair Sakura," the redhead said with a slightly less warm smile. "I'll have your food up soon."

"Thanks Misa," the pink haired girl said with her own cool smile.

Ranma froze. That's why the name was familiar! It was like being trapped between Ukyo or Shampoo and Akane... A slight chill ran down his spine as he quickly eyed his companions. Thankfully he was on the far end of the table away from the new comer, though he was trapped in the corner with no way out in the case of an emergency. Hopefully she wasn't a psycho or tomboy with a mean streak like most of the other girls who were into the arts that he knew.

* * *

A/N

That's about it for this chapter. I'm sure most of you know who the new girl is. Yes, I modeled the new girl after that character, but only in appearance. I'm not making this a crossover with that series, just borrowing character concepts for some of Ranma's girls.

As always, please Read and Review.

Dreamingfox


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Notes –

Obviously I don't own either Ranma ½ or Tenjou Tenge. I'm merely a fanfiction writer who enjoys both works (manga more than anime) and wanted to try and merge aspects, ideas, and concepts from both of those original works together. Hopefully the end result is entertaining to all but I know that some of you may not like how I've blended the two or that I've changed elements of cannon so that this fic can work.

Regardless of what you think or feel about this fic, please review once you're done reading.  
Oh, and please check out my profile. I've updated it lately as well as put up a new poll.

* * *

If not for the fact that he'd already been traumatized by his unfortunate experience with cats, Ranma couldn't help but think that he'd probably be traumatized by girls. Seeing how vicious Shampoo, Ukyo, Akane, Kodachi, and many of the other girls who practiced various forms of the arts were the pigtailed boy had begun to wonder if violent tendencies were limited to only that particular group of the female species (which was why his father felt was the problem with teaching girls/females any form of martial arts as they tended to have violent tendencies which combined with some martial arts skill could make them very deadly). Maya definitely wasn't like any of the other martial arts girls he knew, but Aya, well, she was just as bad as Shampoo when it came to Souichiro, though the spunky blond was fortunate enough to never have to worry about Aya turning into the one thing he feared the most.

But the last few hours had only re-enforced Ranma's other conclusion – girls were just crazy. The pigtailed boy just wasn't sure why, but for some unknown reason Sakura and Misa were noticeably… cool… towards each other. Sure, he really didn't know what they were like when he wasn't around, but the impression he'd gotten was that the two girls didn't like to be around each other at all.

Guys were much easier to understand than girls. Ranma and Ryoga for example hated each other. Sure, both fighters respected each other's ability and skill, but unless some greater evil (like Happosai, Saffron, or Herb) came along the two rarely interacted (unless you count fighting). It was easy for guys to trade snide remarks (as long as both were witty enough to go with that option) or even punches (or kicks, and the occasional sword/umbrella/barrage of bandanas/knives/chains), but to act calmly as though there were not problems between them was just wrong. Guys didn't hide how they felt about each other – guys settled things like, well, men.

But girls… they worked completely differently than guys. Even though Ranma could occasionally spend some time as a girl, the heir to the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts really didn't know anything about girls at all. Unlike normal/real girls Ranma didn't feel the need to get violent except when someone tried to grope her (Happosai) when he was a girl.

Thinking back to the time at the Sakura Café, Ranma couldn't help but shudder as he recalled the girls' cold battle auras. He could understand Sakura – she was a fighter, but Misa? For a non-fighter to exude such a noticeable aura really was impressive, and disturbing.

The faint yet distinctly familiar smell of pipe smoke pulled Ranma out of his reverie. With his automatic defenses once again on alert the pigtailed martial artist cautiously scanned the area. Though he saw nothing which would indicate that he was being watched the young fighter knew without a doubt that there had been eyes on him since he'd left school. Unlike with the kids at his old school who managed to take pictures of him (though he always knew when they were taking the pictures) Ranma was sure that no one had managed to take any pictures of him as the pseudo-stalkers seemed to back off whenever he turned towards them.

Sure that his tails were not doing anything other than trying to video tape him the young fighter continued to climb the stairs. With no noticeable signs of anyone forcing their way into his apartment Ranma grabbed the doorknob. The cool metal feeling in his palm reassured him that no one had tampered with his door or tried to force their way in. Still, it didn't mean that someone hadn't found a way in; just that someone had not tried to do so through the front door.

Casually the heir to the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts unlocked the door then slipped into his apartment before locking the door behind him. Though the air was slightly stale Ranma could tell that someone had recently been inside as the tightly closed windows should have left the apartment completely shut off from the light breezes and gusts that had rustled the leaves outside of his classroom. Then again the small flat-screen TV with a black bra hanging on it was an obvious sign that Happosai had recently stopped by.

The sudden silence alerted him to the fact that something was up. Turning around he quickly scanned the apartment and noted the glowing wards that were now on each wall, the floor, and the ceiling.

"This is why I don't' declare you a Grandmaster of Anything Goes," Happosai's voice said tauntingly. "You should have been good enough to notice that-"

"You're in the dresser," the pigtailed boy said as he pulled the drawer open.

"Hiya," the old man exclaimed as his head out of the pile of women's undergarments.

"Gahh!" Ranma quickly retreated as he realized just what the old pervert had filled his drawer with. "What are you doing?"

"I ran out of room back in Nerima," the old letch replied. "And since I was stopping by I decided to bring of my little silk lovelies with me.

"But that's not important. If you haven't noticed-"

"You up some wards on the apartment," the pigtailed boy finished as he calmly collected himself.

"Very good; I assume you know that you've been followed then?"

"Yeah, those guys in the black sedans."

"Correct!"

"Then Mitsumi's gone against his word," the young martial artist muttered.

"Wrong!"

Eyeing the shriveled grandmaster skeptically Ranma tilted his head to the side, hoping for a change in perspective.

"There are other players involved, bigger ones who have been hiding in the shadows," Happosai explained. "This goes beyond the school boy; what do you think happens to all those who graduate?"

Ranma blinked. He really hadn't thought about that.

"Someone created that school to draw in elite fighters (and really smoking hot babes). Almost all of the old fighting schools send anyone who is old enough to attend. Only the rogue or newer schools"

"Like my pops and the Tendos," Ranma inserted.

Happosai nodded, "like yourself and the Tendos, but also the Hibiki boy, don't send anyone unless invited to attend."

"Or tricked," the pigtailed boy added.

Again the older fighter nodded. "The ones who founded the school decades ago still run it. They've been secretly pulling the strings for centuries."

"That doesn't add up," Ranma stated.

"How old am I again?"

"Um, very," the youth replied only to have the grandmaster smack him over the head. "Ow! What'd you do that for?"

"I'm over four hundred years old," Happosai clarified. "Do you think that I'm the only one who's lived that long?"

Rubbing the lump on his head Ranma was about to be smart, but decided against it. "No."

Smirking the old pervert nodded. "Over four hundred years ago there was a truly powerful fighter. He was so powerful that several of the most powerful schools and families had united against him. Eventually both sides"

"There were two sides?" Ranma asked, earning him another lump on the skull.

"Yes, there were two sides. As powerful as he was that fighter knew that he needed followers, so his followers and the other schools, lead by the Takayanagi and Natsume familes, fought to a stalemate. In the end both sides agreed to a truce. The Takayanagi family and their allies became known as the twelve feathers. The twelve feathers, and their branch families, all serve the Takayanagi family, who formed the school you are now going to. But in truth the twelve feathers serve another master – Sohaku Kago, the man that those families had failed to defeat four hundred years ago."

"So he's shriveled up like you then," Ranma said offhandedly, earning him a third lump.

"No, he's the one who cursed me," Happosai stated. "In my youth I challenged Sohaku. Though I was deemed a 'White Feather' and thus not a serious threat to him, I managed to injure him. If not for the interference from some of the Red Feathers I would have beaten him. As it was, I wasn't killed. No, instead they robbed me of my body and attached my soul and spirit to another body, this one."

Again Ranma chose not to say anything smart, though he continued to eye Happosai skeptically.

"Why do you think that Cologne didn't recognize me at first? She'd met me when I was in my original and young body, not in this ancient shell that I currently inhabit."

Biting back his smart remarks in favor of having fewer lumps in the morning, the pigtailed boy nodded reluctantly.

"I'm sure that Sohaku has probably found another body by now," the ancient grandmaster conceded. "He has found a way to cheat death, thus the reason why the twelve feathers and the Takayanagi family felt that he was such a threat. Whenever a stronger body comes along he probably steals it."

"So basically this guy is like that Ochomoru guy in Naruto," the younger fighter stated.

"It's Orochimaru," Happosai corrected, "but yes, like that." The shriveled mass blinked. "You watch Naruto? I'd have figured you to be more of a Dragon Ball Z fan."

"Yeah, but that's so old, and it's not like I've ever tried to learn to fly," Ranma shot back.

"I don't know, with all those flights that Akane sent you on I figured you were trying to learn the basics once you were airborne.

"Anyways, Sohaku is like Orochimaru," Happosai equated. "Think of Nagi as Sasuke Uchiha."

"Man, Nagi's got a Cheatigan?"

"Sort of," the old man replied as he put his hand up to silence the younger fighter. "It's not in his eyes though. The Nagi family is able to steal ki abilities from others. All Red Feather families have strong ki skills; each is specialized to enhance their fighting. White Feather families tend to only have strong fighting skills and use their ki much like you do – to augment their strength, speed, or endurance. A simple punch is all that Nagi needs to steal your ki mastery."

"Man, that's so cheap," Ranma exclaimed.

"It gets worse," Happosai snorted. "He'll literally steal your ki abilities, but you won't be able to use those skills again until either he dies or you re-master those skills."

Ranma blinked. That really did suck. It was like he was now living in a bad anime or manga, or worse, a bad fanfiction….

"Wait a minute," he finally said as things began to click. "If he's able to steal abilities like that then he's basically stolen the abilities of everyone he's punched at school."

"Possibly," the old man replied. "But it's possible that his 'bloodline' hasn't activated yet. If those around him are still fighting at the same level as they were before their fight with him then it's safe to assume that he hasn't stolen anything yet. Still, it won't be long before it activates, and once it does he'll probably go on a rampage. He'll want to fight anyone and everyone. His 'bloodline' will make him seek out others with high levels of ki since he won't be able to maintain it for long unless he steals it from others."

Floored by the information, Ranma slowly sat down. Had Nagi sensed something in him, thus the constant challenges? What about the Juken Club? Did they realize what he could do to them?

"You cannot tell anyone," Happosai stated. "If you do then someone will know that you're getting information that you're not supposed to have. As you can see you boy Mitsumi can't protect you from Sohaku. If he gets wind of what you know he's going to come after you. But he's a coward, he won't come after you directly, he'll start up with your family, maybe even the Tendos. I wouldn't be surprised if he's scouted them already."

"He's the guy you want me to kill," Ranma said calmly. "When you said that you'd grant me the title of Master on one condition, this is that one condition; isn't it?"

Solemnly the old grandmaster nodded. "If Nagi wasn't around I'm sure he'd probably try to get you. But with the other boy in play I'm sure that he's just waiting to get his hands on him. I need you to stay close to the boy so that when Sohaku makes his move you'll be there to stop him. Obviously I can't get close to him."

"Can't or won't?" Ranma asked defiantly.

"Can't," the old man replied. "As good as I am at hiding he'll know my ki signature. I wouldn't be surprised if he tried to send Nagi after me just to get my abilities."

"So what's going to stop Nagi from stealing my abilities?" the younger fighter asked.

Sighing Happosai cracked his knuckles. "You remember what I did to Hinako?"

"The pressure points that affect her ki metabolism?" Ranma replied.

"I'm going to put seals on your ki that should keep you from having your ki stolen," Happosai explained. "But it's untested."

* * *

"Why do we have to wear these masks?" Asuma Mask asked. Though his decorative mask protected his identity (not to mention kept the gawkers from seeing the light blush on his face) Asuma Mask really couldn't help but feel embarrassed.

"It's not too bad," Ryu Mask said as he checked his reflection. "We are wrestlers you know."

"You're only saying that because those kids asked for your autograph," the taller of the masked figures said.

"Hey, you're only mad that you lost to that girl," the shorter of the two said. "Speaking of which, you still look like you've lost a few pounds. Those tights were tight before, but now…"

"Yeah, yeah," Asuma Mask said, cutting off his companion.

"I can't believe that little kid turned into that smoking hot babe," Ryu Mask added. "I wish I could have gotten her number though.

"Anyways, at least you're able to stand. From what the old man told us of her past victims no one is able to stand up to her after she drains them. Too bad she destroyed my cell phone."

"Dude, where do you even keep it? It's not like we have any pockets or anything in these outfits."

Ryu Mask shrugged, "I kept mine in my jacket."

Asuma Mask blinked. "I didn't think of that."

* * *

A/N

Yes, this is going to mess with cannon, but it's a cross over, so deal.

As always, Reviews are strictly optional, though I know that some of you will have something to say. Please check out my profile and the new poll I've posted.

I'll try and get more posted next chapter, and add some more action.

Dreamingfox


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Notes –

Obviously I don't own either Ranma ½ or Tenjou Tenge. I'm merely a fanfiction writer who enjoys both works (manga more than anime) and wanted to try and merge aspects, ideas, and concepts from both of those original works together. Hopefully the end result is entertaining to all but I know that some of you may not like how I've blended the two or that I've changed elements of cannon so that this fic can work.

Don't expect Ranma to be pulling off any Naruto or DBZ moves.

No, Nagi's ability takes more than one punch, but Happosai isn't giving Ranma the whole truth – just what he wants Ranma to know which should be enough to get Ranma to move/respond in the way that the old letch wants.

Misa isn't a martial artist, thus Ranma isn't able to 'read' her abilities. Not everyone in the school is a martial artist, though most people have something to do with fighting to some degree.

As I've mentioned before, don't expect things to go exactly like the respective manga that the characters are from. By adding new elements (the characters) things are going to change, thus interactions will be different, and things will not go according to what's been mapped out in the manga. Yes, this fic is more than just a simple insert fic.

Regardless of what you think or feel about this fic, please review once you're done reading.

* * *

The cool water felt refreshing to the young maiden. Though the evening breeze had failed to cool her, the light splash of water had done wonders for her. With her laundry slung over her shoulder the young fighter casually strolled down to the Laundromat.

Casually scanning the area the short redhead smiled. It had been amazingly simple to give her pursuers the slip, especially since they obviously didn't know about her cursed form. After quickly ducking into a back alley, gently splashing herself with some cool water, and changing into a more girly outfit had proven to be all she'd needed to get away from her male form's pursuers.

"Hey Ranko," Chiaki greeted with a casual wave as the shorter girl entered the Laundromat.

"Hey Chiaki," the redhead shot back.

"I heard you were trying to pick a fight with Nagi and Bob," the busty girl chided. "If you keep picking on Bob I'm going to have to get involved you know."

Putting on an innocent smile the redhead set her bag down. "I didn't do anything," she replied. "Ranma wasn't even trying to pick a fight; he was just having some fun."

"Then tell your _brother_ to quit messing with my man," the taller girl said, correcting herself.

With a pleasant smile on her face Ranko dumped her laundry. As one of the few non-fighters that she knew, Ranko was glad that Chiaki was able to keep her curse a secret.

"So I see you're back from your back from your training trip."

"Yeah, it wasn't too bad. I need to keep practicing if I want to remain the best," the smaller girl replied. "It's oh so lonely at the top, but everyone still wants a piece of me."

Chiaki chuckled. "I guess it is, but being on top has its advantages."

Completely oblivious to any innuendo, Ranko tossed a load of clothes into the washer.

"You really are ignorant," Chiaki sighed as she set her magazine down.

"Huh? I separated my lights from the darks," the redhead said as she loaded up another washer. "Oh, I forgot the detergent – thanks."

The brunette simply shook her head. _Do you think about anything but fighting and martial arts_? "Ranko, with all your fiancées, I'm sure that you've at least gone to second base, right?"

The redhead twitched as she poured more detergent into the laundry than she had expected.

"I mean, you've seen yourself naked, so you know the difference between a guy's body and a girl's body," the brunette added as she casually stood up.

Ranko nodded. "Yeah, I know about boobs and stuff."

"But do you know what to do with them, right?"

A cold wave of panic slowly ran down the pigtailed martial artist's spine as the taller girl walked over to her. _Damn! I know I'm hot and all, but why is Chiaki coming on to me in my girl form? She's dating Bob, so she's straight! But what if she plays for both teams? Oh my god! Bob's gonna kill me! This is just as bad as in Nerima!_

The feel of cold metal pulled Ranma out of her stupor. Like a deer caught in the headlights she stood there pressed against the stacked driers as Chiaki slowly approached her.

Slowly, purposely, the taller girl leaned forward to give the smaller girl a better view of her cleavage.

_Damn, she's even bigger than me_, Ranko found herself thinking as her eyes seemed to find themselves drawn to the other girl's ample assets. Slowly said assets came closer and closer to her before suddenly stopping just inches from her face.

With a smile on her face the brunette pressed her breasts together by squeezing them between her arms.

Ranko found her eyes glued to the fleshy valley that her companion's low cut top failed to cover. The feel of Chiaki's breasts pressed against her relatively undersized breasts sent a strange tingle through the redhead's body. It was an odd sensation, something that even the busty and beautiful Shampoo failed to elicit whenever the Amazon glomped onto her/him.

"You know," the busty brunette whispered in her ear, sending another titillating wave through the redhead's body, "if I could enjoy being both a girl and a guy, I'd take full advantage of it."

* * *

The aching in her sore and injured shoulder barely registered in the lilac haired girl's mind. Despite the tight bindings (and her equally tight outfit) the busty girl endured the pain in her shoulder.

"We've searched all day and nothing," her companion stated. "If nothing turns up we might have to go back to the Natsume compound to examine the evidence for any clues that you might have missed."

Turning to the well muscled white haired boy seated beside her Maya shook her head as she continued to look out the window. "I didn't miss a thing," she replied.

"Fine, you didn't miss a thing," Mitsuomi said. "We'll drop you off a block from the compound so that you can get some sleep. I'll have my men continue the search tonight and if anything turns up I'll let you know."

"No," shaking her head Maya turned away from the window. "I don't trust you with that katana."

"I shouldn't have trusted you with it," the muscular youth shot back. "If I had kept it we wouldn't be in this situation right now."

"Hey, whoever did this slipped past your sentries as well," the injured girl snapped back. "I know that you've got some of your goons spying on the Juken Club. Ever since Souichiro and Bob joined up I know you've had eyes on us. That's why you knew when and where to send the Enforcement Committee over Golden Week."

"Security around my estate is much tighter."

"There probably wouldn't have been a theft if you'd kept it," Maya added. "You would have destroyed it two years ago if you had the chance.

"_We'll_ keep searching all night. If any of your men are tired you can send them home, but I'm not letting you continue the search without me."

"Fine," Mitsuomi relented, "we'll keep searching."

* * *

"Where the hell is she?" Souichiro shouted as he tried to peer over his companion's shoulder. Despite the fact that his seat was a few centimeters higher than Bob's, it wasn't enough to overcome the differences in their height. "Man, sitting bitch is really annoying! I can't see anything back here."

"You're not supposed to be looking ahead," the large dark skinned boy replied, "you're supposed to check the sidewalk and streets for any sign of the Captain while I'm busy driving."

"I'm trying!" the blond shouted back. Turning to the sidewalk he began to scan the shops for any sign of Maya Natsume.

Suddenly something caught the blonde's attention. "Today's Monday, right?"

"Yeah," Bob replied, "why?"

"Laundry day?"

"Of course, it's Monday," the large fighter replied. Stopping his bike he scanned the area. "It's right over…" turning he pointed out the Laundromat, "there?"

"Isn't that Saotome's sister?" Nagi asked as he watched blushing redhead and the busty brunette embrace. "And why is Chiaki fondling her?"

Bob blinked. _Damn, I knew she was frisky, but this… wow!_

Both boys watched as the taller girl stood behind the redhead and cupped the smaller girl's breasts. Silently the pair continued to watch, completely enthralled by the two busty girls' interaction as they forgot the purpose of their ride.

* * *

"I can't believe that she'd skip a whole day of school," Aya grumbled as she walked beside Masataka.

"The captain is injured," he replied, "she probably just went to one of the elders for some healing."

The auburn haired girl shook her head. Not wanting to be alone, and not able to follow Nagi and Bob as the two went out to do their Knuckle Bomb stuff, the first year student had decided to stay with the only other member of the Juken Club that she knew – Maya had told them not to go anywhere alone despite the supposed truce that the club apparently had with the Executive Council and the Enforcement Committee.

"I'm sorry that you had to come all the way here with me," the soft spoken boy apologized. _Yes, I finally get to spend some time alone with Aya._ "I know that the Natsume compound is on the other side of town."

"Oh, that's okay," the bubbly brunette said smiling. "Bob and Souichiro-sama live over here. Maybe I'll get to see them doing their 'Knuckle Bomb' stuff."

Crestfallen but unwilling to show it the younger Takayanagi nodded as he lugged the remains of their dinner (from a nice little noodle cart in the area).

"Hey, there they are," the bubbly girl stated as she pointed across the street at the completely oblivious pair.

* * *

Oddly pleasurable sensations ran through the young maiden's body. She couldn't help it, really, she couldn't. With each gentle caress, each tender grope, even the warm breath that Chiaki breathed onto her skin sent a wave of pleasure through the redhead's body.

Only the buzzing of the washer saved the young, innocent girl as she managed to pull herself out of the taller girl's embrace.

With a playful sigh the busty brunette jumped onto the counter, her breasts jiggling as a result of the sudden and quick movement. "You're supposed to be the 'best' right?" she teased. "But you don't even know the basics about pleasing a girl – you've got along ways to go."

Seeing the redhead tremble at the notion of not being the best at what she did, the brunette smiled. She really did know all the right buttons to push with her new friend.

For her part Ranma couldn't help but think that if any of her fiancées had been anything like Chiaki than the whole marriage thing would have already been settled. Despite the fact that she'd seen both Akane and Shampoo completely naked or the fact that the Amazon was constantly pressing her ample breasts into her, Ranma had never given into their feminine wiles. Chiaki worked on a completely different level that the Amazon; and Shampoo was on a completely different level than Ukyo and Akane.

"Just so you know," the bubbly brunette said as she pulled out her magazine, "I really do love Bob. Not that you're not cute and all, but I need a man who knows how to please a woman. If you want I can show you the ropes, but you'll have to get some hands on experience elsewhere."

The redhead's knees nearly buckled at her companion's words.

"Hehehe," the brunette chuckled. "I think I found your greatest weakness – girls. If I could do this to you I wonder how you'll handle a truly skilled seductress."

* * *

Having slipped out of the back entrance Ranma completely forgot that her male form had grown a tail. After slipping into a vacant bathroom half way back to her apartment the petite but busty redhead splashed herself with warm water, triggering her transformation back to his true form.

_Damn_, he thought, _I'm pitching a tent. Good thing there aren't any girls here_.

Slipping out of the women's bathroom unnoticed Ranma scampered back towards his apartment without drawing any undue attention. Tired from his long and surprisingly grueling day, Ranma wanted nothing more than to flop onto his futon. Clearing the floor the pigtailed boy finally noticed the long, sheathed katana leaning against his newly acquired flat screen TV. Fighting off his curiosity (which was said to have killed the c…cat) the young martial artist waited until he'd stripped down to his boxers and prepared his bed before finally grabbing hold of the long blade.

_Wonder if the old letch left this here after I left? Other than being long, what good is it? Anything Goes doesn't use weapons, _he thought to himself_. Well, we can use them, but we don't focus on using them._

Cautiously he eyed the handle before gripping it. Unsheathing the blade he eyed the unusual weapon. Leaning back as he slowly lowered himself onto the futon the eager martial artist casually swung the blade with a flick of his wrist. It felt strange, something felt different about it.

_Ki, channel some ki_, a voice inside of him suggested.

Never one to just give into sudden whims, Ranma shrugged. Sheathing the blade he set it beside his futon. In a matter of moments the pigtailed martial artist was sound asleep.

* * *

The gentle rapping of delicate fingers against the solid core door slowly roused the sleeping martial artist out of his slumber. Without even bothering to look at his alarm clock Ranma groaned, "Yeah, give me a minute."

Slowly (for him) the pigtailed boy rolled out of his futon and pulled on some pants. Cracking his neck he yawned as he opened the door. "You're early," he grumbled as he left the door open for Masataka, not even noting that his classmate had brought someone with him. "I just need to wash up first; why don't we meet at the MacD's across the street?"

Shrugging his shoulders the younger Takayanagi sibling nodded.

"Oh, and could you order me a number 7?" half-dressed teen shouted as he tossed his classmate some money.

With the promise of food motivating him Ranma quickly washed himself down and got dressed. Tossing his mattress on the balcony railing he hoped that it wouldn't rain today. Grabbing his things Ranma eyed the long katana. Not wanting to leave it around his apartment, the pigtailed boy shrugged as he picked up the unusual weapon.

"At least I can sling it over my shoulder," he grumbled as he did exactly that. Setting his usual traps against any intruders he scanned his apartment one last time before closing the door. Leaping over the railing with his usual finesse the young martial artist sailed through the air before gently landing on the concrete. Given the early hour there were few people around to notice his display of grace and skill (not including the tails he had grown).

Strolling into the McDonald's as though he owned it (or at least expected a good meal) the hungry young man easily spotted his classmate. Considering that Masataka was sitting next to a stunningly beautiful girl that everyone else was secretly stealing glances at. Simply tracking everyone else's eyes had led the pigtailed boy to his classmate.

"Morning," Ranma said as he approached the pair, "sorry I didn't realize you brought a date." Masataka blushed as the insinuation.

"It's nothing like that," the blushing boy replied.

"Morning," the always bubbly girl replied. "It's not like that; I just stayed over last night."

Ranma could hardly believe that Masataka could get any more red then he already was, but the bright red shade he was now made the previous shade pale in comparison. Blinking as he took in the information Ranma eyed his classmate.

"She was staying over because Maya's still out," Takayanagi explained.

Shrugging his shoulders Ranma pulled off his bag and the sheathed blade before setting them down.

"Man I'm hungry," he stated as he sat down. Focused on his breakfast he failed to notice Aya eyeing the long katana. Famished (as he normally was) Ranma's breakfast vanished in the blink of an eye.

"How do you eat that much that fast?" a startled Masataka exclaimed as he held his own breakfast sandwich in his hand.

"Speed training," Ranma replied as he wiped his mouth. In a flash his soda (tasted like cola) joined his meal in his stomach. _Gotta remember to tell him to get me juice next time_. Holding out his hand he waited for his classmate to fork of the change.

"Sorry, it's my fee for ordering your breakfast."

Ranma scowled. _Of course Masataka had to grow a spine in front of his girl (well, not technically his girl, just the girl he liked)_. "Fine," he said, relenting the issue. "Why are you guys so early?"

Swallowing his mouthful of food Masataka washed it down with his own drink before replying. "Except for Mondays we meet in the mornings."

"Man, you should have told me that," the pigtailed boy grumbled. "I wouldn't have agreed to meet you for school if I knew that."

"I know," Masataka replied. Quickly finishing off his breakfast sandwich he finished his soda as well. "I figure while I'm in my club meeting you can start work on our assignment."

"Bastard," Ranma muttered. This was low.

With everyone finished with their light meal, Ranma threw his empty containers on Masataka's tray before grabbing his things. "Hey, I don't have a tray," he said in his own defense. _Two can play at this game_.

* * *

"You're sure your sister doesn't have it?" Mitsuomi asked his companion as he flipped his cell phone close.

"For the fourth time, no," Maya responded. Though her sister was the only person not present who knew where the sword had been kept, the lilac haired girl had little reason to believe that her sister was involved in its disappearance. "Why'd you bring that up again?"

"I just received a call," the white haired youth explained, "my informant told me that your brother's katana has been spotted. Your sister and my brother were both seen at McDonald's with it."

Stone faced, Maya considered the implications. _Damn that little brat! She played me! She'd definitely be able to get the drop on Masataka, and of course he'd never admit that he'd lost to her. It all adds up!_

* * *

"You're sure this guy lives here?" a tall well dressed man asked his shorter companion.

The shorter man nodded.

If not for the obvious difference in height the two men could have been mirror images of each other. Both wore the same style of black business suit, black sunglasses, and even wore their matching earpieces in the same ear.

"This is the address listed," the shorter man stated. "But from what I can tell no one's been here in ages. If not for the fact that the dog has a collar and had to leave to get food for its puppies the house would be uninhabited."

Shaking his head the taller man pulled out his Blackberry. "Stay here and report to me if anyone shows up. I'm going to check out the next person on the list."

* * *

Mitsuomi wasn't looking forward to this fight. Ever since the incident at the bowling alley he knew that this fight was inevitable.

Stealing a glance at his busty companion the white haired boy knew what she was thinking. With the selective information that he'd provided her it was clear that she was thinking. Given her sister's inadequacies and abilities it had not been unexpected of either of them to assume that Aya had been the one responsible for the theft of the dangerous katana.

The gentle buzzing of his cell phone broke his train of thought. Recognizing the number he flipped the phone open.

"I have them sir," the voice said.

"Where are they?" Maya asked.

"Where are they?" the white haired fighter repeated into his phone.

"The McDonald's just a few kilometers from the school," the voice answered. "It looks like they're on their way to school."

"They're headed to school," Mitsuomi stated as he glanced at his companion. "They must have come from Masataka's if they stopped at the McDonald's."

"Sir," the voice said, cutting him off, "they're with someone."

"Who are they with?" he asked immediately. _There was someone else involved; but who?_

"Looks like the new kid," the agent stated.

'They're with Souichiro? I'm going to have to put the kid down this time.'

"Ranma Saotome," the voice added. "He's got the katana."

If his agent had anything else to say to him Mitsuomi wouldn't hear any of it as he crushed his cell phone. _Ranma! What's that bastard up to?_

"What is it?" Aya asked. Leaning forward she wondered just what her usurper of a sister was up to that had Mitsuomi so worked up.

"It's Ranma," the white haired boy stated. "He's got Reiki."

* * *

A/N

Another chapter for all the avid readers to enjoy. I'm sure you've noticed, but starting with this chapter I've bumped up the rating for this fic. As always, please Read and Review.

Dreamingfox


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Notes –

No more disclaimers – I posted them on the first ten chapters or so of the fic. I hope you're not that ignorant of ownership issues with this fic if you've been reading it this long.

Go Packers! Yes, their win over St. Louis was, well, not very inspired, but a win's a win. I still can't believe Pittsburg lost to the Bangles…. Guess that makes them a legit team though… And Chicago too as they beat the defending Superbowl champs… and the Pack beat them. And I can't believe the Lions beat Washington… There goes Chris Cooley's fantasy value… good thing I have Dallas Clark as my starting TE. Still, gotta look forward to next weeks Monday night game against the traitor…. And of course the new season of House looks very interesting.

Anyways, I'm finally getting around to writing this chapter and updating this fic.

* * *

"Dude, we're going to be late," Nagi shouted as he pounded on the door to Bob's apartment.

The sounds of his best friend's girlfriend moaning quickly silenced him. Thinking of Chiaki with Bob, the blond haired punk couldn't help but think of the odd scene they'd happened to see last night as Chiaki and Saotome's little sister kissed. Feeling a slight stirring down south, the blond blushed. _Damn, why the hell can't I get some_…

Moving further away from the door, he sat on the steps, waiting for his best bud. "Damn, we're going to be late."

* * *

The crisp early morning air felt remarkably soothing and refreshing to the young martial artist. Enjoying the walk with a classmate and the busty first year student trailing ever so slightly behind them, the pigtailed martial artist was beginning to enjoy his day. Feeling her eyes on his back, Ranma glanced at the normally bubbly and energetic girl. "What's up?" _was it Aya or Maya? Why the hell do they have to have such similar names? It's almost as bad as Ling Ling and Lung Lung, or whatever their names were_….

"That sword…"

Looking at the unusually long blade he shrugged, "Yeah, it's a bit odd isn't it? Kinda longer than your typical blade I guess." Grabbing the sword he quickly unsheathed it. Casually he twirled it in his hand and then took a few one handed and then two handed slashes as he walked. "Feels just a bit off balance for me – then again, I'm not a swordsman like you and your sister; wanna try it?"

Coming to a complete halt he turned around and offered her the blade.

* * *

_She's with Masataka and Ranma?_ Maya thought as she processed everything that Mutsuomi had told her. _That's not good_. "Were they fighting?"

Tearing his eyes away from his crushed cell phone the white haired martial artist glanced at his companion. "I'm not sure; why?"

"He has beaten her 'fiancé' several times," the lilac haired girl stated, "and he has fought the Juken Club before. Regardless of where he stands, I know there are those within the club who aren't too fond of him."

_That is true_, the muscular boy thought. _Given how smitten my brother is with her he might have allowed her to get the drop on him. And if he's in on it than the two of them could be trying to eliminate a threat off of campus thus avoiding breaking the truce._

"Sir," the driver said as he reached back and handed another cell phone to Mutsuomi.

"Yes?" he said as he put the phone to his ear. "They're fighting?"

_Crap!_ Reflexively Maya clenched her fists. _This not going to end well_.

* * *

As a martial artist Masataka couldn't help but be amazed at the display of skill, grace, and power he was witnessing first hand. The normally bubbly and energetic Aya was a blur of motion to even the most experienced of fighters, but for the second year student every move was executed precisely and cleanly. Though she lashed out with her sword (well, actually it was the sword Ranma had given her) she also managed to throw several impressive kicks. The power behind her attacks was evident in the cleanly cut cars, lampposts, and trees that had slid apart after the long sharp blade cut through them.

And yet somehow Ranma was continuing to evade her every strike. The pigtailed boy moved as though he were water come to life. Fluidly he slipped under and around the slashes, staying just far enough away from the sharp edge.

Absently he noted the presence of several black sedans approaching, blocking off traffic as the well built men in black suits evacuated many of the non-combatants or kept others from getting too close to the fighting.

* * *

_What the hell?_ Ranma thought as he ducked under a quick horizontal slash. _I can't believe I let her have a sword after she attacked me last time. Kami, she's almost as bad as Kuno. At least she's not spouting random poetry, then again, at least he lets me know when he's about to attack me… usually…_

With the sword in her skilled hand she had the advantage of range, forcing Ranma to keep his distance. _Man, she's faster than last time, and I seriously doubt the same trick is going to work on her… At least she doesn't do Kuno's air pressure attacks; man if she did I might actually be in trouble here. Her form's good, better than Kuno's actually, it won't be long before she adds that to her arsenal. It's like she knows what I'm going to do even before I do it. Is she like some sorta psycho? Wait, I think its psychic…._

* * *

The crisp morning air filled the large boy's lungs, providing him with the oxygen he needed to start the day. Blinking away the wiriness of a late night bootlegged wrestling tapes, the second year student felt a bit better about his day. Absently noting the black cars that sped by, he continued his usual walk to school. Watching as men in black suits ushered people away from what appeared to be a traffic jam.

As he approached the scene it became clear to him that it wasn't just a traffic jam, not even a serious car accident. No, it was a fight, a very destructive one. Trees, lampposts, and even cars had been cut in half (or in two at least). Though the destruction was limited to roughly a block, it was clear that no one had been hurt.

Fully expecting at least a dozen fighters (a half dozen from one faction and another half dozen from a rival one) Koji blinked as he spotted Ranma and Aya Natsumi as the two continued to wreck havoc on the many businesses that were going to be spending a lot of money fixing up their shops.

Though he personally favored pro-wrestling (yes, it was often staged, he could admit that) he could still enjoy a good fight. To wrestlers like him a fight wasn't just a means to settle a score; they were stories that told a tale of two fighters' struggles with each other and within themselves. To his experienced eyes he could see how Ranma was simply letting the story unfold around him. Like a fish swimming with the current, the pigtailed boy appeared as though he were barely moving when in truth he was only moving as necessary, letting the current carry him instead. But like a fish Ranma was capable of unexpected feats as he suddenly lashed out, sending the swordswoman flying with a blindingly quick flurry of punches.

_Hmmm, not the best analogy_, the wrestler thought as he failed to describe how Ranma had countered Aya's attack. _It's not as though fish actually hit the river back_.

He continued to watch as Masataka quickly stepped in, trying to separate the fighters only to have the busty girl leap into the air, land on his head, and use him to launch herself at Ranma with renewed vigor.

* * *

She couldn't look at him, even as she tried to end his life. The pigtailed boy was the catalyst to her losing Souichiro to Maya. She didn't know why, but she knew that if she couldn't take him out of the picture Souichiro was lost to her.

Unwilling to accept that fate she'd lashed out at the only person she could.

Just like their last fight the pigtailed boy had easily avoided all of her attacks. Even with her Dragon's Eye open she couldn't keep up with his speed, only anticipate where he was going to go. As she slowly worked herself into a steady attack rhythm she began to increase her speed. And yet he remained a blur of motion that even her Dragon's Eye couldn't keep up with. Lightning quick fists slipped past her guard before connecting. The cumulative force of the blows shredded her blouse, leaving her bare breasts exposed as she flew back and crashed into an abandoned car.

Pulling herself to her feet she failed to notice Masataka standing between her and Ranma. Launching herself into the air she closed the distance as she engaged her hated adversary once again.

* * *

Rushing out of the door even before the car had come to a complete stop Maya idly noted the path of destruction that was evidence of the fight she had hoped to prevent. If Aya had once again gone off on her own and attacked Ranma she was sure that things wouldn't go well for anyone involved. Not only would the idiot girl be endangering the rest of the Juken Club by possibly breaking the truce with the Executive Council, she was also going after the only untouchable student in the school.

There had to be a reason why Mitsuomi had made the boy untouchable, and judging by the injuries that Masataka, Bob, and Souichiro had endured after their last encounter with the pigtailed boy, the lilac haired girl was sure that Ranma could make short work of Aya if he really wanted to.

The sound of flesh hitting metal brought her to a halt as an abandoned car in the street was rocked by whatever hit it.

"Stop it Ranma!" Masataka's distinctive voice called out as the normally runty boy ran into the empty street. "Erk!"

Watching as her now topless sibling launched herself off of Masataka's head at the pigtailed boy Maya rushed ahead, only to feel a strong hand grabbing her good shoulder.

"Let me go!"

"I can't," Mitsuomi replied. "Do you seriously think you can make me in your current condition? Besides, she's a big girl now, let her finish her own fights."

"Let her go you bastard!"

The roar of an engine as it sped towards them drew their attention away from the fight. The sight of Souichiro and his ever present companion as they somehow jumped over a car towards the squabbling pair was enough of a distraction for Maya as she slipped out of Mutsuomi's grasp. Leaping off of the doomed bike, the two renegade first year students sought to join the fight even as they distracted the President of the Executive Council.

Forced to defend himself the powerful fighter punched the airborne motorcycle, crushing it in one fell blow.

* * *

Leaping into the air Ranma smiled. Sure, he didn't like to be fighting against girls, but it'd been so long since he'd had a good honest fight. While his sparring with Koji and the others was fun, it was only sparring. Feeling the familiar thrill of being in a true fight was something altogether. But with four of the Juken Club's members against him he couldn't help but feel a bit excited. _Can't let that blond punk land a punch_.

The sight of a car door sailing through the air, caught his attention, barely distracting him as he slipped just out of range of Aya's attack. _Damn_, _Koji's pretty tough_. Absently he watched as Saga Mask tackled a distracted Bob, sending the two larger boys crashing through a storefront.

Before Souichiro could react Maya stopped the blond punk as they discussed strategy.

Still in the air, Ranma deftly parried a thrust, robbing Aya of the force behind the attack to keep himself airborne. An expert in being able to stay in the air, he stayed just out of her effective range as he continued to parry and occasionally resorted to grabbing a branch, lamp, or something to help him stay in the air.

It struck him as a bit odd that Maya and Souichiro would hold off that long. Slowly he maneuvered himself so that his back was to them, trying to lure them into the fight. Landing gently he waited for them to make a move.

Suddenly Aya charged. Leaping out of the way he quickly turned and watched as Aya continued her charge. Daring to glance ahead he spotted the busty Maya kissing the stunned Souichiro. That would definitely get the brunette worked up.

Sighing dejectedly, Ranma couldn't help but wonder what he'd done to get the brunette to attack him. If anything, it would be Bob that would be coming after him, though Bob really didn't know about his curse…

* * *

Despite the fact that Ranma would have objected, Koji couldn't allow his friend to fight alone against the Juken Club. Regardless of the truce the Executive Council had with the Juken Club, he knew that he could act to assist a classmate off of campus in the event that they were attacked. That was one of the purposes of the Enforcement Committee after all.

Ripping off the door of a car he threw it hard. Even as he followed behind the door he watched as the projectile forced the two first year punks to stop just long enough for him to tackle the larger of the two through the glass storefront.

With his arms firmly wrapped around his opponent's waist, Saga Mask pumped his legs hard, charging through the store and forcing the other boy to take the brunt of the damage until finally they crashed through the wall and into the alley.

An elbow to the back of the head and a trashcan lid to the shoulders freed the other boy as the masked fighter temporarily lost his grip. Standing straight up he felt a powerful front kick connect with his ribs. Laughing it off, he backhanded his opponent, sending the other fighter crashing into a dumpster. Taking two large steps towards the downed boy, he launched himself into the air feet first as he attempted to take the other boy's head off with a powerful dropkick. Barely missing as Bob slipped while trying to stand back up, Saga Mask sent the dumpster flying down the alley and into the garbage truck.

Peppered with several swift yet powerful kicks, Saga Mask managed to get back on his feet, smiling grimly as he eyed his startled opponent. "This really isn't fair," he stated as he grabbed hold of Bob's leg, stopping the spinning boy's powerful mule kick. "You've got good rhythm, but I already know how this story is going to end."

Pulling the other boy in close, he kick out even as he let go of his opponent's leg. Doubling the other fighter over, he wrapped his arms around the other boy's stomach and lifted him off his feet. Once, twice, three times he slammed the other boy into the ground until finally Bob ceased to struggle. Sure that his opponent was down for the count, he stepped on his opponent's chest and held his hand high as he waited for the three count.

* * *

Souichiro really hadn't expected this, though he wasn't complaining. Pressed against the busty and beautiful captain he enjoyed the feel of her body against his. And the kiss wasn't bad either. Startled, he slowly closed his eyes as he began to savor the kiss.

Suddenly he was pushed off his feet as Takayanagi rushed towards Ranma. _Ranma! He was fighting Aya! Damn, I have to help Aya!_

Landing in an awkward position, he was slightly surprised by how soft he'd landed. Feeling two fleshy globes pressed against his chest he looked into his captain's eyes.

"I think it's over now," she lilac haired senior said with a slight frown. "Would you mind?"

* * *

In all his admittedly short life he'd never seen such chaos. Even the take over of his family's company had not been this chaotic. True, many people had died that day, but this, this was, well, weird. First Ranma and Aya had been fighting. Then Maya had tried to join in but he'd stopped her only to let go of her when the stupid Knucklebomb duo had tried to crash their motorcycle into him. Somehow Saga mask had tackled Bob through a storefront, effectively eliminating the two from the equation. Then Ranma seemed to hover in the air over Aya. Maya and Souichiro had failed to join in the fight only to start making out, thus drawing Aya's ire and attention, leaving Ranma off the hook. And then somehow his runty brother had managed to disarm the distraught Aya and subdue her.

And then there had been that brief instant when he was sure that Ranma's eyes had been glowing.

Shaking his head he took a deep, calming breath. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Man, this is starting to feel a lot like Nerima, Ranma thought as he picked up the sword. The sight of a weeping Aya being held by Masataka made his stomach knot up ever so slightly. Well, the girls in Nerima don't cry like that though. An odd sensation ran through him. Blinking, he tried to shake it off.

Opening his eyes he felt as though he was seeing everyone in a new light. Having watched enough Dragonball Z (but stopping before the series became thirty minutes of one character charging up for a super move while the other character allowed his opponent to do that just to see what the hell the first fighter was going to do) to recall that they had assigned numbers to a fighter's power level, Ranma felt that it was similar to that. And yet it was different. It was more like those cyborgs in Street Fighter 2 when they were gauging Ryu and Sagat's power levels and fighting potential.

Blinking, he suddenly lost the feeling as he sheathed the sword.

"Ranma!" Mutsuomi shouted as he approached him.

"Yo," he replied. "What's up?"

"What the hell happened?"

The pigtailed boy shrugged. "I really don't know. One minute we" he pointed to Masataka and Aya "were walking to school, the next minute she went psycho and tried to lop off my head."

Standing up, Maya glanced at her sobbing sibling. "Why did you take Reiki?"

Puzzled, Ranma glanced at the two siblings. "I gave it to her."

"What?" Both Mutsuomi and Maya looked at him.

"Yeah, found it while walking around last night. I figured someone would know about this sword," he answered matter-of-factly. "It's not your usual katana – look how long it is. I figured someone like old man Danzo would know about it."

The white haired fighter eyed him, trying to distinguish if he was telling the truth or not. Though most of it was the truth, Ranma knew that he'd omitted and changed parts of it.

"Let me have the sword," the older boy ordered.

_That's an interesting response_, Ranma thought as he eyed the long katana.

"No!" Maya shouted as she approached the rogue martial artist.

"What do I get out of this?" the pigtailed boy asked as he eyed the two fighters. Seeing that neither one was willing to offer anything, he decided to pitch an idea. "How about I get Koji and the Pro Wrestling group," he glanced at Mitsumi and flashed a winning smile, then locked his eyes on Maya "and Masataka? I'll let the two of you figure out who gets the sword."

"What?" Masataka shouted. "Why do you want me?"

"Well, I need four more fighters to make a team," Ranma explained. "You're probably the best of the Juken Club, with the exception of the Maya. But she's had you doing what – teach the firsties? You're not going to get better by teaching them. You need someone better to challenge you and push you. You're good enough that you could challenge me and help me get better. Same with Koji, but he won't come on board without the other two.

"It's nothing personal, but you and I both know that we're gonna throw down sometime, and the Election Tournament is the best place, right?" Smiling, he locked eyes with the taller fighter.

"So that's why you went off and trained with Koji over Golden Week?"

"Hey, I could have asked for the old guy," Ranma shot back. "Besides, he's only on the Enforcement Committee, he's not even on the Executive Committee. I'm sure you've got plenty of guys that could replace him."

"What about the Juken Club?" Mutsuomi asked.

"Well, they didn't even field a team last year so why would they care? It's not like they're using Masataka to his full potential. With me he gets a chance to finally face you; with them he's just going to sit the pine another year while Maya keeps him inactive."

The lilac haired girl fumed. "I'll have you know that we were going to enter the Election Tournament this year!"

"But you've got one of the founding members of the Juken sitting the sidelines, and his little harem of fighters too," Mutsuomi grinned. "I'm sure that between him and his divas you'll be able to more than make up for the absence of Masataka. I'm sure that you'll heal up in time for the tournament, so you won't have to look for a replacement."

"Fine," Maya said as she stood up straight, "but I get the sword."

"Agreed," Mutsuomi conceded. "I'll extend the untouchable status to your team Ranma, but if I need Koji and the others for an enforcement job I'll need to call on them still."

"Works for me," Ranma replied. "I may have to escort them to make sure that nothing happens to them though."

"That's fine with me," the white haired boy said as held eye contact with the smaller boy. _What are you playing at Ranma?_

* * *

The very public fight and (doctored) pictures of a topless Aya were the talk of the student body even before any of the participants arrived on campus.

"I can't believe Saotome's started his own team!"

"I can't believe he stole Masataka from the Juken Club!"

"What about the fact that he got three of the Enforcement Committee fighters onto his team?"

"Wow! Look at those melons! I would have died of blood loss before she could have lopped off my head!"

"Which head?"

"Can you believe that Souichiro's with Maya Natsumi?"

"That lucky bastard! He's with Maya now!"

"He broke Aya Natsumi's heart! I think we should kick his ass!"

"You can try if you want; I just want more pictures of the fight."

"Did someone put it up on Youtube?"

"I've got some video of the fight!"

"Really? Let me see!"

"Ranma's gotta be playing for the other team if he didn't lose his cool over seeing those puppies!"

"He's already got a girl though."

"Yeah, but she's not as stacked as Natsumi!"

"Masataka's a lucky bastard."

"Why, he's getting Souichiro's sloppy seconds."

"He's not even on the same team or club as her now. I seriously doubt that he'd be able to spend any time with her."

"Hey, maybe I can console her…"

"No way, you're not even her type."

"I hear that Ranma's old neighborhood went broke repairing all the damages from the fights he got into."

"I'm surprised that Aya got up after he knocked her into that car."

"Hey, doesn't your old man have a car like that?"

"No, it's blue, his is gray."

"What the hell did he hit her with?"

"Yeah, one minute she's charging at him and the next she's topless and flying through the air."

"Can you rewind?"

"Yeah, I wanna see that again."

"Hey! What are you idiots doing? That's highly inappropriate material! I'm going to have to confiscate your phone and those pictures!"

"Aw man!"

"Don't worry, I already sent it to my computer."

* * *

A/N

I think I'll just leave things where they're at for now.

Please Read and Review.

Dreamingfox


	14. Chapter 14

Author's Notes –

No more disclaimers – I posted them on the first ten chapters or so of the fic. I hope you're not that ignorant of ownership issues with this fic if you've been reading it this long.

Expect at least one update per month with this fic. If you've followed my other fics you'll know that I'm currently pumping out a lot of chapters for that fic as well as that I've actually slowed down the updates as it is now NFL Season and Fantasy Football Season too. Yes, the Pack lost to the traitor, and they could have done better, but it's only one game. Hopefully the O-line can shore up and protect Rodgers better (I do have him starting for two of my five leagues as well). Unfortunately I think I'm going to lose in four of my five leagues this week – Payton Manning and the Colts are on bye this week, that's half of my teams for four of my leagues (I've got A. Rodgers starting in two, but I do have Wayne, Clark, Addai, and other Indy receivers on my other teams as well.) But I should be back to full strength next week.

* * *

Word of Ranma's coup quickly spread beyond even the campus. By the end of the first period parents, alumni, and the school board had heard of the upstart and his new team. Speculation that Mitsuomi and the rest of his team were leaving soon anyways as many of them were seniors began to trickle down to the student body.

Groups that had formerly been held in check by the Enforcement Committee were planning secret meetings, conspiring to either forcibly overthrow the Executive Committee or how to best take advantage of the situation.

"I say we wait until the Election Tournament," a tall but muscular youth stated, drawing grumbling retorts from his companions. "Word is that even though Saotome has his own team, his team is now helping the Enforcement Committee and Executive Council deals with anyone who gets out of line. Everyone knows that Saotome likes his peace and quiet, and the only reason he's formed his own team is for him to get a shot at Mutsumi. They're not going to just throw down just for the sake of their pride and egos; they'll put something on the line. I doubt that things are going to be different under Ranma, though the Juken Club might be completely taken out."

"Yeah," another youth, this one a girl with a bokken, seconded. "The remaining Juken Club members are the only ones who are stupid enough to pick a fight with both Saotome and the Executive Committee. We shouldn't follow their lead or else something like the bowling alley will happen to us."

Several heads nodded in agreement. Though they had good numbers, they knew that none of them were capable of standing up to the full might of the Executive Council and the Enforcement Committee, and Ranma's team.

"We stick to the standard formula – no fighting at or around school outside of sanctioned matches," the tall youth stated. "Any issues we have with other groups we take to Mutsumi before we act on them off campus."

* * *

Cautious glances and questioning looks flew through the air as Ranma made his way around campus. He knew that the events of the morning had quickly spread throughout the school making him even more notorious. It was kind of like the day after he'd beaten Kuno for the first time, though not exactly. There he'd beaten the strongest guy at the school; here he'd simply issued the challenge.

"Something bothering you?" Misa asked as she quietly walked beside him.

"Huh?" he replied as he was pulled from his musings. "Nah, just wondering about that stupid assignment Danzo gave us. Masataka was so distracted by Aya this morning that he lost his notes. You don't mind we the guys come over to your pop's again tonight, do you?"

"I'm sure he'd love to have you guys over again," she replied with a smile.

"It might be pretty late though," he added. "Gotta get the team together and practice."

* * *

Under the cover of night a tall, muscular figure and his scrawny companion approached the Natsume compound. Despite the chaotic events of the day, or perhaps because of them, they knew that tonight's meeting was important not only to them, but to everyone who remained in the club. Regardless of their reasons everyone in the club had some issue that needed to be resolved with the current Executive Council and in particular with Mutsuomi Takayanagi.

"You're late," Maya said in a cold, calculating voice as she opened the large door for them.

"Yeah, yeah," the smaller Souichiro muttered as he stepped through the threshold.

Following after their club captain the two members of Knucklebomb walked in complete silence. Clearly Maya was not happy about the recent turn of events either.

Though it was clear that Aya Natsumi was physically present it neither Bob or Souichiro knew if the usually bubbly and occasionally ditzy girl was actually present. It had been her partially her fault that the club was now short one member.

"We're all here then," Souichiro grumbled, not sure what there needed to be said.

"No, not everyone," Maya said, drawing everyone's eyes to her. "The vice president of the Juken Club isn't here, nor is the only other senior in the club."

"Does it matter?" Bob said coolly as he stood straight, the difference in his height compared to everyone else all the more evident. "Takayanagi may not have been the strongest of us, but he was the rock that we all leaned on when we needed him. Can either the VP or the other guy measure up to him?"

"Physically, no," the lavender haired girl replied. "Few on campus can call themselves equal to Masataka. But I'm confident that both of you have the potential to surpass him. And I'm not just saying that because I want to inflate your egos. There's a reason why the Executive Council wanted to recruit you" she looked at Bob "and why they wanted you expelled," she glared at Souichiro. "I was already thinking of sending you two to recruit Asshat so that we'd have a reserve ready, but without Takayanagi we're going to need him to take a more active roll in the tournament. While he isn't as strong as Takayanagi, Asshat would make any team stronger."

"If he's so good why haven't we hear of him? Why isn't he an active member?" Souichiro muttered, still not happy with Takayanagi's defection. Needing some sort of outlet, he had been forced to take it out on Maya, even if it was only verbally.

"He hasn't been active since our first year," Maya explained. "But now we're going to need him."

"Asshat won't listen to Maya," a new voice cut in. "But he might listen to you two. Perhaps if we're lucky we could recruit his Sugano Bodyguard as well. Any one of them could act as a suitable reserve so long as they don't have to fight anyone too strong."

Suddenly two bright lights illuminated the dark yard, revealing a tiny figure standing at the edge of the clearing.

"Alien!" Souichiro shouted as he ran to grab something, anything to capture or protect himself from the alien.

* * *

The sound of heavy and often labored breathing filled the warehouse. Taking a deep breath, the pigtailed boy immediately regretted it as he sneezed hard. Dust filled the air, a sign of how long the warehouse had been empty prior to tonight. Then again, that was probably why the Martial Arts Alliance had chosen to meet here.

The isolated and off the beaten track warehouse had long been ignored by most people, making it a good place for the upstarts to hold their clandestine meeting. Not only was it out of the way, it allowed the members of the various factions to bring their full contingent of members in a show of strength.

It probably would have been better if the place had better lighting though, but the necessary light would have attracted unwanted attention. Hidden by the shadows the individuals gathered there were able to voice their opinions without fear of any consequences. Empowered by their anonymity many voices rose up, calling for the swift and sometimes explicit downfall of the Takayanagi regime.

Long had they been oppressed by the powerful fighter and his intimidating Enforcement Committee. Limited to where they could fight and when they could fight the various groups felt that their skills as a group and as individuals had grown stagnant while only those on the Enforcement Committee and the Executive Council had improved – a direct result of them stepping in to deal with any upstarts such as the Alliance.

Ranma had hoped that the group would be much more rational and simply accept that they really couldn't do anything until the Election Tournament. Even he had come to that conclusion, and he wasn't supposed to be the brightest bulb in the pack. But the darkness and the apparent numbers present had been more than enough to convince the rest of those gathered that they could overthrow Mitsuomi before the Election Tournament. After all, why should they weaken their numbers by dividing into teams and fighting amongst themselves when they could just join together to take out the President?

Never one for an unfair fight (even though he had often fought against many high level martial artists at the same time, or had joined in with others to fight against someone), Ranma had to make his presence known. Having agreed with Mutsuomi to not interfere with the three masked members of his team's duties on the Enforcement Committee, Ranma had at least convinced the rest of the Enforcement Committee to allow him and the three masked men to try and defuse the situation inside of the warehouse.

Unfortunately for the Alliance things had not gone as well as they had expected.

"Why'd you take that punch?" Ranma asked as he glanced at Ryu Mask. Blinking, the pigtailed boy realized that he really didn't know who the boy behind the mask was. He'd always known him as Ryu Mask. The same thing with Akuma Mask. He really couldn't pick either boy out of a lineup or even among the rest of the students unless they wore their masks.

"I needed him to commit to the punch so I could set up my counter," the masked wrestler replied.

Blinking, Ranma recalled the odd, rear-naked choke turned into an awkward suplex. "You take way to long to pull that off," Ranma lectured. "One on one it's fine, but against numbers like this you need moves that won't leave you open to his pals. Still, I guess you guys did much better than I expected. You two usually don't take as much of a pounding when we're practicing – I'm surprised at how well you two take a few hits."

"Hahaha!" Saga Mask laughed loudly, only to start coughing as the thick, unsettled dust entered his enormous lungs. "I had them endure the breaking point training as well - though they still have along ways to go before they're up to my level. Still, they make good high fliers and their grappling skills are much improved. I think that you're starting to be a bad influence on them Ranma."

"Hey, just because I'm a high flier doesn't mean that everyone can be one," Ranma replied with a confident smirk. "I am the best after all."

Wiping the dirt from his hands, Ranma was glad that he'd left a change of clothes outside. "Man, we better hurry or Sakura's place is going to be closed. I have to meet up with Masataka about our assignment."

Saga Mask nodded. "We'll leave the rest for the rest of the Enforcement Committee – they shouldn't have much trouble hauling the 'Alliance' to the hospital."

"You guys go ahead, I need to change first," Ranma suggested. "Just order me my usual – Misa will know what it is."

* * *

Hidden in the long shadows of the night several figures watched the brief fight, each one leaving with a distinct yet differing impression of the fighters down below. Slipping away they reconvened several rooftops away.

"He's good," the tallest one stated. "Though he dances around too much for my tastes."

"He's fast," a petit woman stated. "And he apparently has a powerful punch and kick too."

"Shouldn't the others be here already?" a second man asked as he gazed at the smaller group.

"They are," Happosai said as he announced his presence. Standing atop two fallen figures the diminutive grandmaster scowled at the assembled group. Despite the darkness, it was clear to everyone present that he was scowling at them.

Just as suddenly as he appeared the tiny form vanished.

"Aaah!" the petit woman screamed as she felt a flurry of tiny hands groping her in very inappropriate places.

The two men blinked, not sure what to make of the scene before them. Part of them wanted nothing to do with the… assault on their companion, yet part of them wanted to just watch in fascination as she was molested by the tiny blur. Somehow they neglected to consider that they needed to defend themselves from the whirlwind of activity.

* * *

"I can't believe were back here," Souichiro grumbled as he looked up at the dark school building. "Before I came here I never attended school this regularly – and now I'm coming back at night and it's not to trash the place!"

"Yeah," Bob said coolly.

"Why us?"

"Because Maya thinks that you can convince this guy to come back," Bob replied coolly.

Souichiro sighed. "I hate school."

"Yup."

The pair walked in silence the rest of the way as they sought the rogue Juken Club member. Navigating through the eerie, nearly abandoned school building in virtual darkness the pair of fighters found themselves in the open courtyard.

"So you're the ones hunting for our master?" a distinctly feminine voice called out softly from the shadows.

The shorter blond looked up at his taller companion, unsure of what was going on. Several distinct silhouettes could be seen in the darkness of the courtyard. "This isn't going to end well, is it?"

* * *

The many confusing and frustrating events of the day had let Masataka Takayanagi with an unbelievable headache. Not only had the girl that he crushed on attacked his classmate and reluctant friend out of the blue, but apparently that fight had destroyed several shops and businesses. And of course it had been because of the Natsumi family's heirloom, which had apparently been stolen and then found by Ranma. The katana had been the reason why Maya _and_ Mitsuomi had been missing from school the previous day, and its return had changed the dynamics of so many things at school as well. Now Ranma was leading a new group, though it apparently was separate from Mitsuomi's Enforcement Committee and Executive Council.

And of course it also included him as apparently Maya had been willing to trade him for the sword. Masataka wasn't sure what to make of essentially being traded for a sword. Did she think that low of him? True, Souichiro and Makihara had shown great progress in the past few weeks… and Maya herself would be healed up by the time the Election Tournament would be held. Of course there was another member of the Juken Club for them to rely on, but he had gone rogue ever since Shin had died. True, he was still around, but could they, no, Maya and the others rely on Asshat?

Shaking his head, the younger Takayanagi brother sighed. _It's not my concern anymore. I'm not one of them anymore_.

Though the study session at the Sakura Café had been meant as a way for him to get together with the rest of his new team/club, the Anything Goes Team as Ranma had dubbed them; Masataka really couldn't get into the flow of things. True, he liked and respected Koji, a.k.a. Saga Mask, and really had no problems with either of the other wrestlers, and of course he and Ranma were cool, but… but… but what?

Team Anything Goes (as he had dubbed them) clearly respected him, and they had let him know that he wouldn't just be training the new members but would be able to spar with the teams heavy-hitters (Saga Mask and Ranma). Then again, each of the team members was solid. True, Ryu Mask and Akuma Mask were solid grapplers, and they could take a good hit, but they weren't in Ranma, Saga Mask, and his league. But with both Ranma and Saga Mask training the two second year students Masataka was sure that they would be able to surpass even the impressive Bob Makihara and Souichiro Nagi.

Absently listening to the conversations around him, Masataka smiled as Misa served them some more refreshments. With Ranma covering the bill (which was unusually generous for him) each of the other members of the team had indulged in the savory food offered to them.

"So you had to put down some alliance already?" he asked as he pieced together the events that the others had provided.

"Yeah," Ranma said reluctantly. "I didn't expect anyone to be ballsy enough to put something like that together so soon, or such a large coalition either, but Mitsuomi figured that there were enough people who didn't like his administration so we went and checked up on it."

"And you put them down?" the mousy haired junior asked.

"Yeah," Ranma sighed. "I hoped that they'd just wait for the Election Tournament where they at least had a chance to pit themselves against the pres, but they wanted a large scale attack and show of force to overthrow Mitsuomi. Something like that would just end up getting messy – and there'd probably be lots of non-combatants like Misa who ended up getting hurt. As a martial artist it's our duty to protect the weak – letting them fight at school and getting others not involved in the fighting get hurt would be a stain on our honor."

Masataka eyed his classmate. Yes, Ranma had an odd perspective, especially as he wasn't really tied up in all the political crap and issued between Maya and Mitsuomi, but when he got preachy about a martial artist's duty… well, it just seemed odd.

"Fortunately the first group decided to just wait until the Election Committee," the pigtailed boy stated. "I didn't even have to reveal myself."

Clearly Ranma saw things differently.

"Something up Masataka?" the team captain asked as he looked as his silent classmate and companion.

"Why are you content to wait for the Election Tournament?" the other boy asked.

"Why not? It's not as though I go out everyday to pick a fight. Sure, I want to fight your…" he caught himself as he was about to say brother, but given the strained relationship between the two he decided against it, "with Mitsuomi, but it can wait. Besides, before he took over as pres everyone else waited until the tournament to fight. Sure, some groups had issues with each other that needed to be settled outside of school, but they did it out of school. Would you want a fight to break up classes?

"School's not my thing, but since coming here I found that I kinda like classes, but what about those who really like school? Not everyone here is going to be a professional fighter or use their skills in their profession or career; so what right do I or the others have to prevent them from making the most of their education so that they can do whatever it is that they want to in life? None."

Masataka blinked. That actually sounded like a valid point.

"It's like if you and Aya were out on a date and then I came over to disrupt it just because I wanted to be an ass…" wait, that sounded kinda familiar… Blinking, Ranma thought of Ryoga and Akane when the clue-less rival had brought Akane over to see his dog's puppies.

Too distracted by the idea of him being out on a date with Aya, Masataka failed to notice that Ranma had drifted off.

"Anyways," the pigtailed boy said, trying to recover, "there's a time and place for everything. The time to settle things with Mitsuomi or to see whose best isn't now, and it might not be at the Election Tournament, but we'll deal with it when the time is right."

"So why do you fight?" Misa asked as she set down a tray of stir-fried udon noodles.

"To be the best of course," Ranma smirked. "Only the best fighters have strong enough reputations to establish a strong dojo. One day I'm going to run a successful dojo, and it's going to be the best one."

"Of course," the redhead smiled as she offered Ranma a napkin. "But you're going to need an accountant to handle your finances, someone to maintain your dojo, a loving wife to clean your house and cook for you."

Ranma blanched at the idea of being married… Clearly he wasn't ready for that despite the number of fiancées he had acquired.

"So there are things even our fearless leader is afraid of," the boy known as Ryu Mask joked.

Everyone at the table laughed (though Ranma's was an admittedly weak chuckle).

"Sorry miss, we're closed," Misa said as the sound of the bells over the door announced that someone had come into the nearly vacant café.

"Chiaki?" Ranma said as he turned around and spotted the flustered girl.

"Isn't that the girl from the bowling alley?" Koji asked one of the other wrestlers, getting an affirmative nod from the two.

"She's Bob Makihara's girlfriend," Masataka whispered, calming Misa slightly even as Ranma somehow slipped out of his seat and away from the table.

"What's up?" the pigtailed boy asked as he landed gracefully before the busty girl, only to be hugged tightly. Reflexively he turned to Misa, his eyes wide in panic, fully expecting the newest fiancée to club him over the head at the sight of another girl/woman hugging him tightly.

"It's Bob…" the usually calm and controlled girl sobbed.

Did Mitsuomi break his word? Had he managed to divert Ranma's attention with the "alliance" just to keep Ranma and the others busy so that he could lead another attack on the Juken Club? _Damn you Mitsuomi!_ Standing up Masataka refrained from slamming his fist through the table. It wasn't the fault of anyone at the table that Mitsuomi had played them all.

"Wh-what happened?" Ranma stuttered, as he tried pry Chiaki away from him.

"He cheated on me!" the busty girl sobbed.

His rage deflated, Masataka sunk down into his chair. I definitely didn't expect that.

"What?" Misa shouted as she came over and put her arm around the other girl supportively. "That insensitive brute!"

"He, he came back, from some mission for Maya," the brunette said between deep breaths. "I could smell them on him."

"Them?" Koji repeated.

"I'm sure that he was with more than one girl," Chiaki stated, her sorrow slowly being replaced with righteous rage. "I could smell their perfume on him, and other scents as well."

Clearly lost by the very adult conversation, Ranma and the other boys glanced at each other.

"When I confronted him about it he lied straight-faced," the brunette explained as she was lead into a seat. "But Souichiro's never been a good liar, and his reaction was all I needed to confirm that Bob had cheated on me!"

This was not going to end well.

* * *

A/N

For those of you who don't follow Tenjou Tenge, Bob ends up cheating on Chiaki when he and Souichiro go to recruit the Juken Club's rogue founder. The Sugano Body Guard (some, not all of them) distract Bob by having sex with him (after he pulls down his pants to reveal himself) while Asshat deals with Souichiro.

Even though Chiaki has been supportive of Bob, he cheats on her and gets away with it? Not gonna happen. Sure, it happens in the manga, but I think that's because she's emotionally unstable (from getting raped) and just latches onto Bob and Souichiro's steadfast loyalty to Maya.

But a less emotional Chiaki (who was saved from being raped by Ranma) probably won't make the same decisions. Though she accepts Bob and Souichiro's loyalty to Maya, she doesn't think that is their only option.

Even in the manga Chiaki hopes that Bob will leave with her once he's expelled, offering to take care of him since he's not in school and she's working. But under altered circumstances we have a different reaction.

Please Read and Review.

Dreamingfox


	15. Chapter 15

Author's Notes –

Yes, it's been awhile since I last updated this fic. But I'm back. Enjoy

* * *

The brightly lit room held few surprises for the light haired man. Though he appeared to be fairly young, the master martial artist knew that his soul was far older than his current body. The experience of several life-times, several centuries had taught him much. But there was still more out there, still more that he wanted to accomplish and do.

Looking at the report before him in silence he contemplated the latest information. Things were not going according to his plan or schedule.

"It appears that the next candidate to host me is not developing as I had expected," he finally stated, causing his retainers to tense. "As he is now he wouldn't be able to survive against anyone in F."

No one dared to dispute his assessment. The boy really wasn't as strong as he should be. Even with Mitsuomi had tried to have the boy expelled and beaten up it was clear that Nagi wasn't ready. Yes, he was learning from Maya Natsume, but he had yet to awaken his inner dragon. Without that he was useless.

"Spread the word to the lesser gangs that the Knuckle Bombs are to be taken out," he said with a slight smirk. "After all, what doesn't kill you only makes you stronger."

* * *

Aya was torn. Though she had ultimately given up on her pursuit for the blond troublemaker, she just couldn't help but feel the desire to, well, do something. Seeing the Nagi eating curry bread with all those scrapes and bruises made her heart ache. She knew as much as she loved him he wouldn't return her feelings no mater what she did. The vision of Nagi and Maya together was just too much to take.

Sitting on the end of the table and paying as little attention to the two as she could, the normally bubbly girl tried to concentrate on something, or someone else. Looking up from her hand made benito box she spotted a fairly animated Masataka Takayanagi along with his new teammates.

"It doesn't seem as though he misses us at all," she lamented.

"No, it doesn't," Maya agreed. "On the outside he might appear to be enjoying himself, but I can tell that he's not completely comfortable with everything. He's just as upset as we are about all of this."

"Then why did you give him up so easily?" Nagi grumbled as he took a bite out of his bread.

"Because I believe that you can surpass him," the lilac haired girl replied. "But for you to do that you have got to focus more on your training and less on you petty gang fights."

"Hey, it wasn't our fault," the runty blond exclaimed. "They jumped us, right Bob?"

Unfortunately for Nagi his rather large companion was too occupied to reply as he stared daggers at Ranma.

"Dude, I know you're upset that Takayanagi left the group, but you can always spar with…"

"That's not it," Bob growled as he crushed the unopened can of soda in his hand. "Chiaki's staying with Saotome."

The blond froze. Opening his mouth he found that he just couldn't force any words out.

"It's not that bad," the usually bubbly brunette stated.

"Yeah, she's probably staying with his sister," the blond added.

"No," the busty girl said, cutting off the possibility of that option, "he's staying with Takayanagi because he just couldn't trust himself to be alone with her."

Nagi blinked. That didn't sound good at all.

"And since I was staying over there already she and I shared a room while Ranma and Takayanagi slept in his father's room," the younger Natsume stated.

Makihara seemed to relax just a bit at the news that his fellow first year had provided.

"Wait, why were you at Takayanagi's?" Nagi asked.

"Jealous?" the older Natsume teased.

"No, just wondering why she was at that traitor's house," the blond stated with much more malice than he had intended.

"I was over there because Maya wasn't home last night and I didn't want to spend the night alone," the brunette replied. "Besides, you shouldn't have cheated on Chiaki. That's just wrong. And I can't believe that you'd allow him to do something like that!"

Nagi blinked. Why the hell was he getting blamed for this?

"And you," Aya turned on her sister, "you sent them to recruit him" she pointed to Asshat.

Maya glared at her sibling. "This is not the time or the place to discuss this," the older Natsume stated.

"It never is with you," Aya mumbled as she sat back down and looked away from her sister.

* * *

"Come on," the unmasked fighter teased as he looked up at his senior and club leader, "you're saying that nothing happened?"

"Yeah, that's what I'm saying," the pigtailed youth replied. "She just broke up with her cheating boyfriend, and needed a shoulder to cry on and a place to stay. That's it."

"So why did you have to stay at Takayanagi's place?" the other unmasked fighter asked.

"Well, Masataka didn't want to be lone with Aya so he invited me over," Ranma answered.

The younger Takayanagi brother blushed. He hadn't told anyone about the previous night when Aya had stayed over and how she'd unconsciously cuddled up to him, or how she'd grabbed him down there when she'd woken up.

"You know, he just can't trust himself to keep 'it' under control," the unmasked Saga Mask teased. "Look, she's looking over here."

Masataka fought the urge to turn around and wave at his crush. It just couldn't work. She was with the Jyuken Club; he was with Ranma's new team, which was unofficially working for the Executive Committee. Though he was exempt from enforcing his brother's rules or participating in the Enforcement Committee's interventions, he wasn't allowed to go back to the rogue faction that was the Jyuken Club.

"I know you like her," Misa teased as she shot him a teasing look. Sitting beside her fiancé the lone girl at the table appeared to have the best insights on women and relationships. "Why else would you stop an attack when Nagi blocked it with Aya's benito box?"

Masataka blushed.

"Ha!" the runty unmasked youth also known as Ryu Mask exclaimed. "You're blushing!"

"I'm so gonna kick your ass," the runty second year grumbled.

"Hey, save it for practice," Ranma ordered, flicking several grains of rice at the two.

Thoughts of team chemistry nagged at Ranma the rest of the day. Though he'd led several powerful martial artists before, he'd never had to worry about a unifying element that allowed him to actually lead the others. True, he had always been the alpha wolf back in Nerima, and Ryoga, Kuno, Mousse, and everyone else had always been gunning for his spot, but he'd managed to lead them only because they all had a common interest and goal of either freeing the girls or finding a cure. Well, that and the fact that each of his rivals wanted to be the one to defeat him permanently and finally.

Could he lead the three masks and Masataka against the other teams? Yes, he could. And they'd win too. But at what cost?

Stealing glances at the Natsume siblings as he spotted them during the day or at the elder Takayanagi and the various members of the Executive Committee, Ranma couldn't help but wonder if he had what it took to be a great leader.

Well, Maya really wasn't a leader. Just look at how her team seemed to be falling apart at the seams. And while everyone respected and even feared Mitsuomi, he was a man with a vision and the conviction to enforce that vision. That seemed like something a good leader would do, though it didn't make him popular by any means. Maya on the other hand appeared to be the antithesis of her apparent rival really. Put them both together and…

Ranma froze. No, how had he missed that? Maya and Mitsuomi had been together. That explained so much more about their odd relationship… though that made Shin… ew… he didn't want to think about it. That was just wrong.

"If you need to use the bathroom you'll have to wait until the end of the period," Danzo stated as he pegged Ranma with a bit of eraser.

Ranma immediately sat up straight, ignoring the occasional laughs he heard the other second years in his class had at his expense. It was hard being famous for sleeping in class, the teachers always had it in for him whenever they caught him spacing out or dozing. Yet the sudden insight was worth it. Now all he needed to do was figure out how to use it to his advantage.

* * *

As a fighter the tall, muscular figure wasn't required to think much. Fortunately that was Maya's job now that he was following her lead. No, his job was to fight. And he really wanted to fight.

Ever since he'd returned from 'recruiting' Asshat and getting busted for cheating on his girlfriend Bob just wanted to fight. The morning fights with the punks on the way to school had been a good outlet, but it only made him want to fight more. No, it wasn't that he wanted to fight more, just to fight a particular someone. Every time he saw the pigtailed boy with his red, silk shirt he wanted to beat the confident punk's head in.

Everything was Ranma's fault. And he'd get even with Ranma any way he knew how.

* * *

Everything was Ranma's fault. His curse, the fact that he couldn't date Akane – it was all Ranma's fault! It was Ranma's fault that he hadn't been man enough to stay another day for their duel. It was Ranma's fault that he had followed the cowardly Ranma to China. It was Ranma's fault that he had been cursed. If only Ranma had stayed to fight than he wouldn't have had to follow him to China. He wouldn't have had to get knocked into the stupid cursed spring.

Yes, it was all Ranma's fault. Everything was his fault.

Only the sound of fighting snapped the young fighter from his obsessive thoughts.

No stranger to fighting, the bandana wearing youth calmly strode out of the alley and into the street. A quick look was all he needed to know about who was in the wrong as two mismatched fighters were swarmed by nearly two dozen punks. Though they didn't appear to need any help handling the thugs the lost boy couldn't let them face such overwhelming odds, not when the punks had knives, baseball bats with nails, and lead pipes. And yet the pair, a short runty blond kid and a large dark-skinned youth, was more than holding their own. Though they were clearly durable and talented, Ryoga knew that he could handily defeat the pair if he ever were pitted against them individually or against both of them. Though the small blond was fast, he lacked power while the larger youth had power and his attacks were very unorthodox, but to someone as experienced as Ryoga the moves were telegraphed well in advance. But against punks like the gang of thugs they easily had the upper hand.

He was almost impressed. Almost.

Unfortunately the pair had other ideas. Spotting the strong fighter standing back and simply watching, and having endured an evening full of sudden attacks by the hordes of punks, the blond rushed the bandana wearing fighter.

Instinctively Ryoga dodged, somehow managing to trip the nearly spent blond and sending him flying into the dumpster nearby.

"You guys aren't half bad," Ryoga stated. "But you're not even close to being good enough to mess with me."

Pulling himself out of the trash the runty blond scowled, "You have no idea how many times I've heard that pal."

Ryoga shrugged, not even bothering to dodge the wide, sweeping kick from the muscular fighter behind him. Catching the dark-skinned youth's shin he stopped the kick with ease. "You're not in my league," he advised. Pushing the taller boy away from him the bandana wearing martial artist waited for the two energetic fighters to make a move.

"Man, I'm so sick of hearing that," the blond grumbled as he stood up. "First that damned Takayanagi and his brother, then Ranma."

"Ranma," the dark-skinned youth growled, the tinge of hate edging into his voice.

Ryoga blinked. "You know Ranma Saotome?" he asked, not even considering that there might be another Ranma out there.

"About this tall," Bob asked as he held his hand up to roughly Ranma's height.

"With a pigtail," Nagi asked.

Ryoga nodded. "Ego as big as the world and thinks he's the best thing to happen to women and martial arts," he added.

The other fighters nodded.

"Where is he?" Ryoga asked.

The two Knuckle Bombs looked at each other, then at the bandana wearing boy.

"Um," Nagi finally said as he walked up to his companion, "who are you and how do you know Ranma?"

"That bastard walked out on a fight between men," Ryoga growled. "I'm Ryoga Hibiki, and I've been chasing that bastard for years!"

* * *

Ranma was tired. Having endured Happosai's lecherous clutches in his female form for what seemed to be ages, he'd never thought that it would be that difficult for him so long as he stayed in his male form. Unfortunately that hypothesis had been proven wrong by the voluptuous and very aggressive Chiaki. The woman, and there was no doubt that she was a woman, made every single casual caress seem more sinful and arousing than anything that Shampoo had ever dared to do to him. Every moment alone with her was a test of his resolve to… wait, what was he resolved to do? Wait until he was married? Well, that was a noble ideal. Yes, until he was married he wouldn't be with a woman.

And yet his resolve seemed to waver every time she brushed against him or touched his arm or hand. Hell, it was wavering now and she wasn't even around.

"You okay?" Koji asked. "You look tired. Exert yourself a little much last night?"

Ranma didn't even have the energy to look at his friend menacingly. Hell, he didn't even have the energy to look at his friend's feet.

"You really should get your rest," Misa said with an enthusiastic smile. "I know that the Election Tournament is coming up but you shouldn't wear yourself down training for it now."

"It's not that," the pigtailed boy replied, snapping to attention as his newest fiancée walked beside him. "I just had a lot to think about last night."

"Yeah," Koji said with a knowing smirk even as his hands mimicked grabbing a pair of large breasts. "That is definitely a lot to think about."

"Must be a new technique," the slightly clueless Misa replied as she eyed Koji's hands.

"Yeah," Ranma replied as he slugged the taller boy in the arm. "It's not something to be showing off to people right now," he grumbled as he glared at the taller fighter.

"If I had a technique like that I'd be showing everyone," Koji teased. "Right Masataka?"

The younger Takayanagi brother blinked. "What technique?"

"You know, _Ranma's technique_," the wrestler said with a grin. "But what am I talking about; you've got a decent _technique_ too. Well, you've both got a decent _pair of techniques_ on hand."

"If you don't shut up I'm going to show you my other technique," Ranma growled.

"Wow," the petit girl exclaimed. "It must be an impressive technique if you don't want Koji to talk about it."

"I've got many techniques that I don't want everyone to know about," Ranma stated.

"Ranma Saotome!" a somewhat familiar voice declared. "Prepare to die!"

* * *

A/N

Yes, I realize it's been awhile since I last updated this fic. Rest assured, I am back and I will continue to update this fic until it is completed.

But since it's been awhile since I last updated, I hope that this short snippet is enough to sate all of you who continue to follow this fic. I will update more before the end of the month, hopefully I can get back to my weekly updates soon, but for now at least once a month.

Dreamingfox


	16. Chapter 16

Author's Notes –

Yes, I know, I promised not to use Ryoga in this fic, but I really felt the need to. I just couldn't help it. At least this isn't the usual, friendly rivalry Ryoga that I've type-casted the Lost Boy with in my other fics.

Enjoy.

* * *

"Ranma Saotome, prepare to die!"

Never had Ranma so wanted to hear those words spoken by one particular person. Once, not too long ago the pigtailed martial artist had though that attending a school filled with fairly capable fighters would be fun and exciting. Unfortunately the reality of the situation was far from what he had expected.

As a high level martial artist Ranma had expected friendly yet competitive brawls everyday by people who wanted to prove themselves against him. Yes, he'd had a few fights when he'd first arrived at Todo Academy, but things had quickly cooled down. It wasn't that Ranma loved to fight, but he did enjoy a good brawl once in a while as it helped to keep him in peak form. Even the fights he'd been involved in recently had failed to warm him up, though his sparring matches with Koji and the rest of the Pro-Wrestling Group were interesting, they lacked the edge that the nearly daily brawls he'd had back in Nerima.

But hearing his primary and most persistent rival calling him out, well, that just made his day.

"No one interferes," the pigtailed boy stated as he handed his bag to Masataka.

Catching Ryoga's fist Ranma threw his long-time rival into the street.

"I heard you finally asked the Tom-boy out," Ranma stated, shooting off the first volley. "How'd your date go?"

"ARH!" the fanged boy cried out as he pushed himself up to his feet. "Because of you I've seen Hell!"

"Yeah," Ranma sighed, "I've never heard that before. I guess you get lost because you spend way too much time thinking up witty comebacks."

Leaping into the air Ryoga wound up for a powerful haymaker.

Rather than just sitting back and waiting for his opponent to come to him, Ranma jumped up, meeting Ryoga in the air. A swift left kick parried the powerful punch, and a spinning right roundhouse connected with Ryoga's head, sending the bandana wearing boy crashing back into the street.

"Because of you Akane's been miserable!" the fanged boy declared. "She's been trying to be strong, but the hentai horde has started up again. Kuno nearly defeated her if not for my intervention he would have forced himself on her."

Ranma paused. Even though he wasn't engaged to her anymore he still cared about the girl who had offered to be his friend.

"Thank you," Ranma mumbled audibly for just himself and Ryoga to hear.

"I'm not doing this for you," the fanged boy stated as he pulled himself out of the tiny crater that he had made. "I beat you and no one is going to doubt my superiority over all of the other fighters in Nerima."

The pigtailed boy shook his head. "You're always going to be second string compared to me."

"It's 'you're always going to be second fiddle'," Masataka corrected.

Turning to face his friend, Ranma mentally repeated the phrase. "Really? I thought that 'second string' refers to the guys that ride the pine while the starters are on the field?"

Even with his back turned to his opponent Ranma knew that Ryoga was rushing him, setting up for another haymaker. Turning around he swiftly ducked, sweeping the charging powerhouse and knocking him off his feet once again.

"Arh!" the enraged lost boy cried out as he once again pushed himself off the pavement.

"We're nearly at school," Koji stated.

Ranma nodded. Rushing in and taking the offensive, the pigtailed martial artist hammered his opponent with several blows to the ribs, rocking Ryoga and forcing the tough bandana wearing boy back.

"Doesn't he normally send someone flying when he punches them?" Aya asked as she approached the members of Ranma's team.

"Ranma's fighting someone?" Maya asked as she bounded up beside her sister.

"Who is that guy?" Masataka asked.

"Dude said he was looking for Ranma," Nagi stated as he walked up on the group. All around them more and more of their schoolmates stopped to watch the fight.

"Guy said he wanted a piece of that arrogant punk," Bob added. "All we did was show him where Ranma is."

The younger Takayanagi shook his head. Watching as Ranma nimbly evaded his opponent's attacks, he noted that for once Ranma wasn't just evading attacks effortlessly and that this Ryoga wasn't going down with just a single hit like most of those who happened to face Ranma.

All around them the other fighters slowly noted this fact as well, making those experienced fighters pay more attention to the suddenly intense fight.

Having connected with over a hundred punches to his durable opponent, Ranma knew that he couldn't just put the tough Ryoga down with just a few hundred punches. True, he normally could end a fight with one or two blows against his rival, but this time was different. This time Ryoga refused to go down easily.

Ducking under a fierce overhead left the pigtailed boy knew that he needed to take another tactic. Having fought a durable fighter like Saga Mask, Ranma knew that he couldn't rely on just overwhelming speed, he needed to actually put some power into his blows - he needed to actually put his opponent down, not just stop him.

Slowly giving ground as Ryoga unleashed a flurry of punches Ranma managed to catch onto his opponent's rhythm. Moving in to throw a counter he barely noted that Ryoga was waiting for him to counter. Instead Ranma threw a feinting right hook that came up short as the bandana wearing boy sought to counter his counter. The spinning back elbow to Ryoga's forehead rattled the taller boy, dazing him and knocking him back, giving Ranma room to connect with a spinning middle roundhouse to the stomach.

Spinning around again, the master of Anything Goes Martial Arts connected with a vicious knee to Ryoga's kidney.

"Damn," someone exclaimed.

"I knew Ranma was fast, but did you see that string of combos he hit that guy with?"

"Oh my, I can't even keep up with his hands."

"What incredible foot and hand speed."

Nagi glowered. This was not what he was expecting. He'd clearly thought that this Ryoga chump would put Ranma in his place, yet watching as Ranma landed seventeen uncontested blows he began to wonder if Ryoga really was all that. True, no one had ever withstood so many hits from the arrogant pigtailed punk. Still, it was disheartening to see the guy that they'd put their hopes on getting thrashed around like that.

A stiff uppercut suddenly rocked Ranma even as he countered with hard kick to the throat that kept Ryoga from following up with another attack. Coughing, even as he massages his throat the bandana wearing boy eyed his rival.

Pulling his legs to him Ranma crashed through a bench and trash can before rolling to his feet. Never one to completely loose his bearings Ranma stood up hastily, shaking his head as he rubbed his jaw and set his eyes on his rival.

"Man Ryoga, you seem to have lost some power," he mused aloud. "Or is it that I just got tougher?"

Koji eyed his friend's rival. Just how strong was this Ryoga guy? Even with the Super Strength Soba he hadn't been able to rock Ranma like that, yet Ranma had been able to shrug it off so easily. No, the real question was how tough Ranma really was.

All eyes were on Ranma as the pigtailed fighter smiled cockily, egging his opponent on.

Ryoga rushed in, leading with his fists. And fists greeted him as Ranma connected with a left jab, right cross, left cross, right overhand, left elbow uppercut and a punishing knee to the face that bloodied the bandana wearing boy. Slipping outside of his opponent's range Ranma set his feet once more, inviting Ryoga to charge in once again.

Spitting out blood Ryoga wiped his lips with one hand even as he removed his bandana… yet there it was, still on his head even as he spun two bandanas. Flinging them at Ranma he pulled more bandanas off his head, launching each of them at Ranma before he rushed in.

The barrage of bandanas was nothing new to Ranma, but it did surprise everyone who watched the pair fight. Nimbly swatting the bandanas away the pigtailed fighter scoffed, "Dude, this is old hat. You know you can't beat me with old tricks."

The onlookers gawked as the deflected bandanas cut into cars and trees, several taking large gouges out of the concrete.

"This guy's good," Bob whistled.

"Who is he and why's he attacking Ranma?" Bunshichi asked as he slipped between Aya and Maya.

"Ranma's old rival," Koji answered as the powerful new fighter once again rushed the elusive enigma. "Ranma doesn't want us to interfere."

"We won't," Mitsuomi stated. "So long as they don't endanger any students or take the fight onto school grounds."

Bob and Nagi gulped. They hadn't expected this kind of reaction to Ranma's old rival showing up to challenge the upstart. Too many witnesses meant that there would be a lot more questions as to how Ryoga found Ranma, and that could complicate things for all of them.

The new comer rushed in once again, this time leading with a swift middle kick. Ranma easily dodged the combo of kick, knee, elbow, and punch, sliding inside his rival's guard to connect with a punch to the kidneys. Displaying his durability Ryoga took the hit, and countered with his own punch to Ranma's stomach, only to have Ranma roll with the glancing hit and connect with a spinning roundhouse to the face.

"You notice that neither one ever really hits Ranma?" Mitsuomi asked everyone and no one. "Ranma rolls more with the hits and keeps moving, shifting the force of the hits more than his opponent."

Ranma parried a punch, letting the force of the attack add to his own counter as he connected with a left punch to the kidneys that lead up to a punishing punch to the face, a left to the stomach, a right to the face, a left cross, right cross, and back elbow to the stomach that sent Ryoga flying.

"You've gotten slower," Ranma stated as he waited for Ryoga to pull himself to his feet. "I never used to be able to hit combos like that before."

Roaring in rage, Ryoga rushed in again.

Rather than sending his opponent flying, Ranma put less power into his hits. A low kick to the side of Ryoga's knee kept Ryoga from connecting with a kick, while also allowing Ranma to stop his opponent's momentum. A stiff kick to the chin knocked Ryoga down where.

"That was fast," Bunshichi whistled.

"I counted six," Maya stated.

"I counted ten," Mitsuomi countered.

"Ten?" Bob asked.

"Ranma kicked the other guy at least ten times," Bunshichi answered. "He's got fast feet. I've never seen anyone move like that."

"But that guy's pretty tough too," Aya said as Ryoga pulled himself to his feet.

Ryoga stood up and rushed in once again. Throwing a wild punch he was startled when Ranma blocked the punch before unleashing a punishing barrage of punches to his stomach and chest, dropping Ryoga for good.

"I counted thirty," Masataka shivered.

"Sixty four," the gray haired third year senior stated with a smile. "This guy could win – with the team he's put together, and if he gets you guys to be even a fifth of what he is," he looked at the two scrawny grapplers "you guys could be the team to beat."

* * *

Students weren't the only ones watching the fight as several professionally dressed figures looked on in awe.

"You getting this Tanaka?" the tall, bald man asked his companions as he looked down at the contained carnage below. "Tanaka?"

The bald man turned around, expecting to see his three companions videotaping the fight below. The sight of the three highly trained fighters slumped over was not encouraging, nor was the fact that they had been robbed of all their personal affects and the video camera.

This was not good.

* * *

Todo Academy was abuzz as word of Ranma's fight quickly spread. Though only three dozen students had witnessed the fifteen minute fight word had spread quickly. The fact that the rest of Team Anything Goes, the Juken Club, and members of the Executive Council and Enforcement Committee were present but didn't do anything fueled the speculation that perhaps this had been an outside hit from one of Todo Academy's rival schools. Still, given what little everyone seemed to know of Ranma's past, things quickly got out of control.

"I heard that the guy came to avenge the honor of one of the girls Ranma slept with."

"He's such a womanizer."

"Didn't he steal the girlfriend from that guy on the Juken Club?"

"You mean that big dumb brute with the huge…?"

"Yeah, I heard he slept with the Four Divas."

"Isn't that cheating?"

"Dumb jocks like that think with the wrong head."

"I heard that the guy was one of Ranma's old rivals."

"Yeah, he really pushed Ranma further than we've seen anyone here do."

"Did you see the street after the fight though? It's completely trashed."

"The guy actually landed a hit on Ranma."

"But Ranma bounced back up and beat the guy down."

"I heard that his punches and kicks were so fast that even the President couldn't keep count of the number blows that landed."

"I heard that Bunshichi got excited," a girl squealed.

"What happened to that guy?"

"I saw those two first years from the Juken Club picked him up."

"Is he on school property?"

"Wait, the Juken Club is behind the attack on Ranma?"

"They got an outsider to attack Ranma for them?"

"But I thought the guy was one of Ranma's old rivals?"

"I thought he was here because of a girl?"

"So he is one of Ranma's rivals?"

The young man who was occasionally known as Ryu Mask sighed. He really didn't want to talk about it, but he needed to set everyone straight. "This guy, Ryoga, was one of Ranma's rivals from years ago. He also happens to like one of the girls that Ranma was engaged to. The Juken Club's losers lead Ryoga here so that he could fight Ranma."

"Wait, how the hell do you know this?"

"Idiot, he's with Team Anything Goes."

"No way! How does some scrawny little loser like him get on that team?"

"Isn't he part of the Pro-Wrestling group?"

"Look how scrawny he is!"

"SHUT UP!" Danzo-sensei shouted, instantly silencing the students in his homeroom. "I know lots of you are interested in the fight this morning, but the Election Tournament isn't until after the Summer break. Now, if I hear anyone talking about the fight during class I will personally have you and the entire class doing 100 laps around the campus and doing 100 squats. Do you understand?"

The assembled students nodded.

Around the campus other teachers also tried to reign in their classes as the student body discretely discussed the events of the morning.

* * *

As the Student Body President Mitsuomi Takayanagi had other responsibilities that demanded his attention. Glaring at his former lover and her newest charity case, he wondered just how badly she wanted to win against him in the upcoming Election Tournament.

"He doesn't have the proper paperwork," the white haired youth stated as he eyed the surprisingly healthy bandana wearing boy.

"But you're the President," Maya teased, "you can do anything you want here."

"Sorry, but I'm not going to allow him here. This is a school first and foremost. Ryoga Hibiki lacks the skills to make it here. Hell, he makes Nagi look like an honor student."

"So you're afraid of him?"

Mitsuomi knew that Maya would try and pull that trick. "He got beaten down by Ranma, why would I be afraid of him?"

"You're right," Ryoga said, speaking up for the first time. "I did get beaten down by Ranma. In all the times I've fought that loudmouthed jerk I've never been defeated so miserably. Since coming here he's gotten a lot stronger." Looking up at the muscular boy Ryoga smirked, "He's stronger than even you. Hell, I maybe second fiddle to Ranma, but you're several seats behind me. I don't need to be here to get stronger, but I will be back for Ranma now that I know where he is. And if I found him, you can be sure to bet that the others who are gunning for Ranma aren't far behind."

Turning around, Ryoga opened the first door he spotted. Crushing the knob as he opened it, he stepped into the darkness, slamming the door behind him as he left.

"He'd have been a great asset to my team," Maya lamented.

"He went into the closet," Mitsuomi added.

The sound of a wall being broken told him that Ryoga clearly didn't care.

Pushing down on a button, the President sighed, "Emi, call up the janitorial staff; I need my closet fixed."

* * *

A/N

I was watching Way of the Dragon when I did the fight scene. Bruce Lee vs Chuck Norris. Hmmm… they just don't do fight scenes like that anymore.

"I don't want to beat the World Champion; I want to kill the World Champion," Bruce Lee to Chuck Norris when he called his friend about the movie.

Hope you all liked this short chapter.

Dreamingfox


	17. Chapter 17

Author's Notes –

Yes, I've finally updated this fic. Enjoy.

* * *

The cool spring breeze rustled the fresh, green leaves as the bells to the school sounded. Scores of young students, most wearing some version of the school uniform, exited the classrooms and school, all thinking about the upcoming Election Tournament. Though the tournament would not start until everyone returned from the Summer break, the entire student body knew that recent events threatened to change the landscape of the political structure of Toudou's governing body.

Team Anything Goes, lead by Ranma Saotome appeared to be a plausible threat to the current Executive Council, and the fact that the pigtailed martial artist had essentially called out the President and had taken the President's younger brother under his wing and on his team, not to mention taking several members of the Enforcement Committee as well, made them one of the favorites.

Oh, and then there was the very impressive fight that they'd seen just over a week ago as one of Ranma's old rivals apparently appeared out of no where. The fact that the President was a senior didn't bode well for the current Executive Council either.

The Juken Club had once been a top contender, but with their recent string of losses to Team Anything Goes and the loss of one of their strongest members to the later team, was slowly losing ground. Currently the club only had five members, the minimum needed to field a competitive team for the Election Tournament, but given the strength and depth of the other teams, most considered them to be little more than a wild card team that wouldn't make it past the second round.

With both the Juken Club and Team Anything Goes currently listing only five members, much of the school was abuzz, speculating if either team would make a move to recruit any other fighters to their already formidable lineups. After all, they did have all of the Summer break to recruit and prepare for the Election Tournament and one full week to register any outside fighters before the tournament started.

Ignoring the multiple sideways glances and whispering, the pigtailed martial artist made his way towards his team's assigned meeting room. Though it was just an empty classroom, Ranma knew that the gesture from the elder Takayanagi sibling was meant to show the rest of the school that the President did not want anyone to interfere with Ranma Saotome and his new team.

Stepping into the room, he wasn't surprised to see the rest of his team already there. Forcing himself to not smirk, Ranma glanced at his team. "I'm sure you guys know this already," he said as he looked each one in the eye, "but we need a sixth and possibly a seventh member to our team. We're allowed to field a team of five active fighters for each bout, with one reserve/alternate, but for the tournament we're allowed up to ten fighters. I think we'll just go with seven, that way we have at least one guy who's always fresh, and we can add more variety to our team."

Saga Mask/Koji nodded. "We do have three wrestlers on our team, so most other teams will probably expect us to be grapplers. They'll probably throw their weakest against Ranma and accept that loss, counting on Akuma Mask and Ryu Mask to be the weakest and most likely to lose, and then hope that they can match up well against myself or Masataka, thus winning the round."

The scrawny second year nodded. "That would be the most logical approach. Training themselves to take advantage of your pro-wrestling style, which is what most of our team uses, and let's face it, neither of us are ranked in the top fifty, so statistically speaking there are plenty of other fighters who could beat either of us. We can't just depend on Ranma to take all of the matches."

The pigtailed martial artist nodded. Though it had taken longer than he'd expected, he was glad that his team was starting to come together as a team. "That's why we're going to recruit two more fighters – to add diversity and strength," he stated. "I've fought both of these guys before, and they're capable fighters. They're just about as good as my primary rival, Ryoga, and I'm sure you guys know how good he is. Even if we manage to just recruit one of them, I know either one of them will add a lot to our team."

* * *

Maya was not happy. With the recent turn of events she'd hoped that first years on her team would be able to focus on what they needed to do, especially considering how badly Nagi and Bob wanted to be recognized as strong, capable fighters. "Where's Nagi?"

The tall, muscular youth shrugged. "Last I saw the shrimp was being chased by your sister."

The lavender haired girl nodded – her sister was a bit persistent. And Nagi really didn't appear to be that interested in her. Still…

"What do we do now?" the limber Sugano asked.

Maya eyed her fellow third year, "I was hoping that Nagi and Aya would show up soon – I wanted to put together a list of possible people to recruit for an alternate/reserve spot at least. I've been looking into several fighters from Nerima. You remember how things were in Toudou before Takayangi's brother took over, well, these guys from Nerima seem to take things up a level. If Ranma's the best there is from Nerima, then maybe we need to at least train with them to get a better idea of how to beat him. If they're anywhere as tough as that Ryoga guy or Ranma, I'm sure that we'll be able to improve significantly and increase our chances against everyone else in the Tournament."

* * *

The warmth of the sun slowly began to fade as the bright glowing orb hid behind the buildings to the west.

Once, not to long ago, Nerima had been renown for the world class martial artists and the fights that they had. The world class martial artists could be seen running along the roofs, jumping from building to building, but not now.

Since Ranma's sudden transfer to a school outside of the district things had slowly changed. Sure, there had been that one fight when he'd returned over Golden Week, and a few other incidents after that, but that was it.

Slowly the other infamous fighters began to disappear. First to vanish was Ryoga Hibiki. Most had simply thought that he'd gotten lost or gone off to hunt for Ranma, thinking nothing of his disappearance as he was just as famous for his bad sense of direction.

With Ranma gone, the Amazons left soon afterwards, probably returning to China dejectedly or even to hunt for Ranma themselves. No one knew for sure.

Even the evasive and annoying pervert Happosai had reduced the number of panty raids he preformed, though he had increased them initially in the absence of Nerima's primary and secondary defenders (Ranma and Ryoga).

Yes, things in Nerima had changed.

"This is the place," a sinister voice proclaimed. "Come over here."

Two figures, one of a busty young woman and the other of a scrawny blond youth, walked out of the shadows.

Pulling out a picture, the slender woman eyed the raven haired boy in the picture. Turning it around so that her companions could see it she held it up for them, "Boy, this is your target – find him and defeat him if you can."

The blond runt stared blankly.

Pulling out a second picture, the woman held it up for the taller youth, "If anyone interferes or if he loses, Girl, you are to bring him back here."

The pair nodded.

Sliding into the shadows, the woman vanished, leaving the two fighters to complete their orders.

* * *

"Everything is going according to plan," a muscular figure stated. "Though we were not able to capture any footage of Saotome's fight with his rival, there were plenty of students who managed to do so. They even posted it online."

"So he's from Nerima, is he… I hear that the martial artists there are monsters," the mysterious man stated.

"They supposedly are."

"Which is why I had Noriko capture the boy – she'll make sure he's fed off of the wonderful fighters in Nerima."

* * *

"Why do we have to run?" Ryu Mask shouted as he chased after his teammates.

"Cardio," Asuma Mask grunted, only several paces ahead of his companion.

"You guys might be strong, but you need to learn to endure," Ranma smirked as he literally ran circles around the rest of his team.

"Who far away is Nerima?" Masataka asked as he wiped sweat out of his eyes.

"Three more train stops," Saga Mask replied, his own mask soaked in his own sweat.

"If we get there before Ucchan's closes I'll treat you guys to the best okonomiyaki you've ever had," Ranma proclaimed. "And we'll take the train back."

The others quickly increased their pace – the thought that Ranma planned to have them all run back from Nerima fueling their desire to reach Nerima quickly.

* * *

Aya's mind raced. She really didn't know how or why things everything was happening, but she found herself dodging the relentless assault from the limber girl in a leotard. Pins, ribbons, and balls flew between herself and the strange girl she fought.

Slicing a ball in half with her katana, she recalled running into some old woman. Well, in truth she wasn't that old, just older than a high school student. Then things had gotten, well, strange.

No longer able to control her own body, she found herself watching as her own body moved on its own accord. It wasn't until the woman had told her to bring Nagi to her that Aya realized that the woman was somehow controlling her.

Unable to do anything, the busty brunette simply tracked down the runty blond, chasing him down and ultimately capturing him before bringing him to the woman. It didn't take long for him to fall under her spell as well as her smooth yet falsely friendly voice commanded both Nagi and Aya into a car.

The long ride to Nerima seemed even longer because neither was able to move and the woman seemed to say little, though she did hum an annoying tune the entire ride. Reaching Nerima only lead to more confusion and chaos as the woman presented each of the young fighters with a picture and ordered them to engage the two targets. Clearly the two were fighters, but how good they were, she didn't know.

Ordered to assist Nagi, Aya simply stood to the side as the blond engaged the taller boy. From his stance and the bokken she'd concluded that he was a kendoka. Watching as he skillfully and swiftly battered the smaller boy, she knew that he was at least on par with her, though more than likely he was on par with her sister.

A swift thrust stopped the blonde's charge, knocking him back and shredding his jacket and shirt. Still, the small fighter stood up. Like her, he could only watch as his body reacted.

Again he charged, only to be met with a stiff thrust. Parrying the thrust, he wound up for a swift uppercut, only to have the other boy step side the attack. A swift slash connected with Nagi's back, knocking him off balance and sending him tumbling into the brick wall/fence.

It took a moment, but Nagi stood once again.

"So, knave," the taller boy said as he eyed the blond, "you would sneak into my house to fight me rather than issue a true and honorable challenge! I shall show you your place peasant!"

Again, Nagi charged, this time side stepping the slashing counter from his opponent, spinning around and trying to connect with a spinning back-fist only to be hit with several strikes to his ribs and side that sent him flying.

"Who dares to disturb me?" a shrill voice demanded.

Aya looked up at speaker. The cloaked girl stood on the roof of one of the buildings, glaring at the busty intruder. "So, Toudou seeks to ambush me before our match next month? Yet they send only the two of you? I shall teach you the folly of your ways wench!"

Immediately the cloaked girl threw off her cloak, revealing a sleek and slender body and a ribbon. With a twirl of her hand she sent the end of the ribbon at her.

Instinctively, Aya felt her body respond, unsheathing her katana even as the end of the ribbon wrapped around her neck. In a flash she had cut through the now taunt cord, freeing herself of the ribbon.

"You filthy peasant!" the leotard wearing girl barked as the busty brunette moved to engage her. "How dare you think you can come here alone, and defeat me?" Discarding her ribbon, she pulled out several dozen pins, launching each one at the other girl in turn.

Cutting through several dozen wooden pins, Aya found her body was continuing to advance upon the other fighter.

'_She's good,'_ Aya thought as she noted how the girl was able to use a variety of weapons. _'But I can't believe how good I am like this. Am I normally this hesitant?' _

As if to prove her point her body reacted to the other girl's attack, catching the ribbon in one hand before cutting through the silky fabric, throwing the other girl off balance.

'_No!'_ she thought as she felt her arm pull back even as it prepared to cut the other girl.

At the last second the raven haired girl recovered, rolling out of the way of the descending katana. A fierce kick to the ribs and a second to the jaw knocked the girl out, sending her sprawling into and through a wall.

"Though I may loathe my sibling," the raven haired boy that was Nagi's target growled, "I will not tolerate anyone laying a hand on her."

Enraged, Tatewaki Kuno slammed his bokken into the runty blonde's shoulder, knocking the boy down. A swift flick of the wrist was all he needed to send the boy flying, leaving him free to consider the busty girl that now stood between himself and his sibling.

"So, you would date with me?" Kuno asked as he eyed the voluptuous beauty. "You seek to test me with this ruffian first gage my worthiness – that is an insult to me. None are better than I, the Blue Thunder of Furankin!"

Suddenly Nagi was back on his feet, charging at the taller boy.

A swift slash – no, a series of slashes – sent the brawler flying, this time crashing into and through a solid brick wall.

Again Nagi forced himself to his feet, though somewhat slower this time.

"So you still insist on fighting your better, knave?" Kuno asked as he slipped into a standard kendo stance. "So be it."

The blond rushed in again, raising his arm to deflect/block the first attack, and second attack, only to have his opponent spin to the side, avoiding the boy's tackle. A wicked blow to his back sent his crashing into the floor and then sliding into the wall.

Forcing himself to his feet, the bloodied blond glared at Kuno.

"It seems that your ignorant friend does not know when he's facing his betters," the kendoka stated. "No matter, I will simply beat his ignorance out of him for I am the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High!"

* * *

"Nerima," the aged man grumbled as he eyed his attendants. "I've heard that the fighters there are impressive."

"From the stories I've heard," a masked man said, "they are, but can those stories be believed?"

"There are many things that we just can't ignore any more," a masked woman replied. "They've captured the Exorcist."

"Already?" the balding man asked as he rubbed his chin.

"They appear to be advancing their plans," the first masked man stated.

"Good," the leader stated. "While they are distracted with improving the boy we will move to attain the chip. Yorihira, I leave that to you."

A second masked man nodded from the shadows. "I will not disappoint you sir."

* * *

"Good evening," a smooth, warm voice greeted, as a new customer entered the restaurant. As the hostess/waitress, Konatsu was responsible for greeting all guests. The fact that the busty brunette hadn't replied didn't dissuade the aspiring kunoichi though as she simply turned her attention to several other customers that were leaving. "I hope you don't mind waiting for a table," the waitress offered.

The girl simply ignored the waitress, turning towards the counter and the brunette cook.

Scooping up several plates, Konatsu thought little of the fact that the girl had turned her attention to the grill as Mistress Ukyo's cooking was truly masterful. Thought here seats were all occupied, it wasn't unusual for customers to simply turn and watch the restaurant owner work the grill.

Noting the scabbard at the girl's side, the ninja thought little of it as many of Nerima's residents were fighters, though some were more notorious than others. And Mistress Ukyo was one of the two best female martial artists in all of Nerima.

The sound of the long blade scraping against the steel of the scabbard though caught the male kunoichi as well as the attention of the patrons of the restaurant. As residents of Nerima, they were all used to sudden fights breaking out at strange times. Though most of them were not fighters, they easily moved out of the way of the two brunette fighters.

"What the hell?" Ukyo shouted as she deflected the katana with her battle spatula, ruining a perfectly good okonomiyaki. "Seafood's expensive you know!" Reflexively she pulled out a smaller spatula with her left, throwing it at the strange, katana wielding girl, forcing her attacker to back up several steps. "Konatsu, take care of the grill, and don't give anyone any discounts!"

"Yes Mistress," the male kunoichi shouted as Ukyo leapt over the grill and counter, swinging her butter covered battle spatula at the new girl. Immediately the ninja threw the dishes in her hands through the window into the kitchen. The sound of splashing water told her that her aim was spot on. Sliding behind the grill/counter, the gender-confused martial artist threw some butter on the grill even as she scrapped off the now ruined okonomiyaki.

"I don't know who you are," Ukyo exclaimed as she eyed her opponent.

The other girl was taller, and much more developed than herself, especially with her bindings, and clearly she knew how to use her deadly katana, but it was her bright amber eyes that unsettled the chef. Unlike the other Nerima girls, this girl had sad eyes, as though she didn't want to fight. Yet her posture was undeniable.

Distracted by the amber eyes, Ukyo almost failed to block the sudden slash as the taller girl rushed in. Deflecting the blade with her trusty battle spatula, took a step back, giving herself more room and time to adjust to the other girl's swift attacks.

'_Damn, she's almost as good as Kuno,'_ the smaller girl thought as she deflected a barrage of thrusts with her spatula. Each parry forced her to take another step back drawing whispered murmurs from the dozens of spectators. Unlike fighting with Kuno and his bokken, Ukyo knew that she couldn't take even a stray hit from the deadly katana. But the naked blade forced the chef to fight a much more defensive fight than she wanted even against someone not on par with Furinkan's number two fighter.

'_I should have brought my bandoleer,'_ Ukyo thought as she took yet another step back.

Unwilling to simply stay on the defensive, Ukyo deflected another thrust, forcing the sword to the side as she moved in and forced an opening. Suddenly the taller girl countered with a sudden elbow that glanced the smaller girl's chin. Jumping back, she eyed her opponent. '_It's almost as though she's knows what I'm going to do before I do it, but she's not that much faster than me.'_

* * *

"So, he's captured Nagi," the white haired youth stated as he looked down at the report.

The muscled man beside him nodded. "It's not good. He's 'feeding' the runt some of Ranma's friends. To make things worse, it looks like Saotome's taking his crew to visit his old stomping grounds. It's almost as if someone planned to have them run into each other."

"What are you saying?" Emi exclaimed.

"Someone other than us thinks that Ranma and the other members of this Nerima Wrecking Crew need to be eliminated," the President stated. "At least he's not using F, but still, I'm sure he'll dispose of them once it's convenient for him to do so."

"What about Nagi?" the other boy asked. "We going to let the old man keep him?"

"No," Mutsuomi replied, "I think Ranma will deal with the kid. But let him get away."

"So he'll lead us to the old man," Bunshichi concluded.

Mitsuomi nodded. "He's afraid of the wild cards so he's advancing his plans. He might have something set up to take down Ranma and Masataka."

"Right," the older youth replied, "I'll let Koji know to keep an eye on things until I get there."

* * *

'_Her eyes,'_ Ukyo thought as she eyed her opponent, '_they've changed. There's no emotion in them. This isn't good, she's getting faster.'_

Not wanting to endanger any of her customers, the young chef had led the other girl into the kitchen and then outside, though she'd missed her chance to grab her smaller spatulas or any of her cooking themed weapons, she was glad to at least get away from the onlookers. Though the alley was far narrower than the restaurant and gave her less room to work with, it also limited what the other girl could do.

A series of thrusts forced Ukyo back, her steel spatula ringing with each deflected blow even as she back pedaled. Spotting a slight opening, she struck, launching the small bottle of soy sauce that she'd managed to grab with her toes.

The busty brunette didn't even bother to bat the object out of the way, shifting just enough to her right to avoid the projectile completely. Slashing with the edge of her spatula, the smaller girl grit her teeth as she felt her weapon collide with her opponent's naked blade. Though she managed to break the girl's weapon, Ukyo knew that she would never be able to use that spatula again as the blade had cut into the head. Throwing aside her defaced weapon, the chef threw a wild left uppercut. The feel of only the slightest of contact told her that the other girl hadn't been able to completely avoid the blow, but she had anticipated it. Avoiding the brunt of the blow, she sacrificed her blouse and bra to connect with a palm strike of her own.

Stunned by the counter, Ukyo barely registered the punishing knee to her chin. The elbow to the side of her head cleared everything else from her mind.

* * *

"The Dragon's Eye," the woman said as she eyed the fight below, "take it."

Though bruised and battered, the blond leapt over the edge of the building.

* * *

"Shit," Ranma exclaimed. Not bothering explain, the pigtailed martial artist simply ran as fast as he could

"Wh-" Koji gasped, even as he felt his cell phone vibrate.

"Someone's fighting," Masataka explained. "I can feel it. I think Ranma knows who's fighting."

Pulling out his phone as he ran, Saga Mask eyed the message. "Hurry the fuck up!"

Behind him, Ryu Mask and Asuma Mask pushed themselves.

* * *

'_No! Stop!'_ Try as she might, the young swordswoman couldn't command her body do end the senseless violence. Aya could do little as she watched herself pummel the nearly defenseless girl before her. Though the other girl was clearly out, years of training and muscle memory kept the girl from going down. Parrying a punch, she stumbled at the force of the blow even as Aya connected with a straight palm strike to the other girl's chin.

Suddenly a weight slammed into her as another person joined the fray.

'No! Nagi, stop!'

"Stop," a wicked voice commanded her, freezing her body even though it was already in the process of trying to move to defend itself from the blonde's punch.

A fierce upper cut rocked her, filling her vision of a second punch to her ribs with stars. The second punch connected, sending a stabbing pain through her body even as it robbed her of her breath and vision. Everything slowly went black.

* * *

A/N

I think I'll just leave things where they're at for now.

Please Read and Review.

Dreamingfox


	18. Chapter 18

Author's Notes –

Yeah, it's been a while. Sorry for the long delay. Enjoy.

* * *

Footsteps echoed in the hallway as the small group purposefully made their way towards the president's office. No one stood beside the doorway as few students had business at the school during the summer holiday. Despite the break the student council was required to stay to deal with the unique situations that only the students of Toudou Academy could get into.

"Sir!" slender pinkette cried out as she announced herself.

"Emi." The white haired youth looked far more mature than he should for someone of his age. His broad, muscular back was all that could be seen in the dark room as he stood before the window. "There's been an attack."

"Sir?" Emi replied, startled by the fact that he had anticipated what she was about to announce to him.

"That's why you're here, right?" he asked. "Why you're all here?"

"Yes, sir."

"Call in all the teams," he ordered.

"Will you be leading the teams?" the vice president asked.

"No, we're not going to do anything."

Years of service to the masterful tactician had taught the pinkette to maintain her composure at all times. As vice president it was not her duty to question his decisions regardless of how she felt or thought about them. "Yes sir."

A moment of silence passed between the two before Mitsuomi finally glanced at Emi's reflection. "Is there something else you wished to talk about?"

"The training camp for our team," Emi stated clearly. "Team Anything Goes is clearly a threat, and the Juken Club is improving even with the loss of Masataka to Team Anything Goes – if we're to secure our position the team is going to need to practice."

Their eyes met in the window, all signs of her practiced argument gone from her lips. Like a chess player the white haired youth clearly had anticipated why she had come to his office. "Bunshichi's a fifth year senior, I'm a true senior…"

"That's never bothered you before," Emi objected.

Shaking his head, Mitsuomi glared at his own reflection. "I figured you'd break decorum. You've got the most to lose here."

"It's not just about my position!"

"No, it's not," he ceded. "Everything I've worked for the last two years will be for naught if I lose here." Her reflection nodded once in agreement. "But you think that Saotome is enough to unseat me?"

"Well…," scrambling to annunciate her thoughts and desires Emi found that she couldn't without admitting the truth – she was afraid of Ranma Saotome. "Yes," her voice trembled. "You saw what he did to the Juken Club, and at the bowling alley."

Turning around, Mitsuomi nodded. "I did indeed. He's strong, but he can't beat all of us. You forget that there are the second and third squads as well."

Seeing him standing firm despite the precarious situation they were in reassured the pinkette.

"And there's 'F'," he added. "I may not have their loyalties, but they have never failed to assist me since I took control of things."

* * *

Of those who knew Ranma Saotome few would ever claim that he was a patient or calm person. Words like impulsive, unthinking, and inconsiderate were often used instead, yet such words were not completely accurate. Ranma Saotome was a man of action, often coming up with his best ideas while fighting. That did not mean that he was incapable of thinking ahead while standing still, though the ideas generated while idle were not always his best ones. No one knew this better than the grandmaster. As the focus of many of Ranma's plots and ploys, it was clear to the shriveled old man that the young heir to his teachings was capable of thinking things up on the fly. What wasn't clear was if it had anything to do with the talent bred into his mother's family or if it was a result of his upbringing. Either way it mattered not at the moment.

Anyone who knew Ranma from his days in Nerima might have mistaken the current incarnation of the boy as his older brother. Lean but noticeable muscles were evident beneath the now tight black tank top, stretching the red silk Chinese style shirt that he favored. Gone was the carefree air that he once exuded replaced with a maturity that suggested a keen and cunning mind that calculated everything about him as he fought against both Ryu-Mask and Akuma-Mask.

"Your best bet is to get your opponent to ground and use your Ju Jitsu and wrestling skills to make them submit," the team leader advised as he swept Ryu-Mask's feet out from under him. Simply, expertly he slipped into a modified STF that forced his opponent to tap out. Springing to his feet he motioned for Akuma-Mask to step forward. Grabbing hold of the smaller boy's arms he dropped onto his back, kicking his feet out even as he pulled the other boy towards him. The resulting flip sent Akuma-Mask flying out of the designated fighting area. "You're getting stronger and harder for me to throw out, but we're in the middle of the arena. Be wary of anyone trying to lure you towards the edge because they're probably going to force you out."

Nodding in agreement Happosai wondered just how much longer Ranma would last. For much of the day he'd managed to keep his cool, but there were still three more weeks left before they returned to school.

The sound of metal sinking into wood interrupted the training session only enough for Ranma to motion for Masataka to continue working with the masked wrestlers on how to defend against their glaring weaknesses.

Extracting the three-pronged throwing star from the beam, Ranma eyed the message left by Konatsu. Who but the cross-dressing ninja would be able to obtain the information that Ranma was seeking.

"What is it?" Saga Mask asked as he approached his friend.

Shot a quick glance at the shriveled grandmaster before turning to the taller boy, "I might have found someone for us to spar against."

All eyes turned to the pigtailed boy.

"Who?"

"Don't worry Masataka," Ranma said as he turned to the other upperclassman, "I'm sure they'll be of use to us."

The old grandmaster caught the quick glance that Ranma shot him before he exited the warehouse.

The attacks on the fighters from Nerima were meant to throw him off his game but had only served to push Ranma all the harder. This was not the desperate Ranma who wanted to avenge himself against Saffron and save Akane, nor was this the scheming, sulking Ranma who worked allied himself with his enemy's greatest rivals – this was a completely different Ranma Saotome. Seeing him actually lead his team was uncanny. At best the Nerima fighters had been a loose alliance with each of the other male fighters willing to stab Ranma in the back if and when the opportunity presented itself.

Man to man the individual fighters on Team Anything Goes failed to stand out beyond the top three members, but as a team they were more than a match for the Nerima fighters. Yet the obstacles before them were nearly insurmountable.

Though each team needed five active fighters and five reserve fighters Team Anything Goes currently had five. The numbers were against them, which was why Ranma had hoped to recruit Ukyo and Konatsu. The Juken Club fielded a full squad, but only four were reliable fighters, the other six were questionable.

A team needed only three wins to advance, but with six teams per pod the two remaining matches would determine the seed that the team earned in the tournament. Most teams opted to rest their primary fighters, others to give their reserve fighters some experience, but only after securing the third win. Some even forfeited after receiving the third, just to give all of their fighters some measure of respite. It didn't help that each team save the current Executive Council participated in round robin. Five matches in two weeks would push any team. Ranma's pride would probably demand that he participate in each match, perhaps allowing Akuma-Mask and Ryu-Mask to stand in just for some experience and resting Masataka and Saga-Mask.

If Sohaku was smart, and clearly he was, then he'd offer a sacrificial lamb in the first match, allowing the other teams in their pod to test and perhaps weaken Team Anything Goes. With only five fighters it would not take much to press the thinly stretched team. The hidden puppeteer would do his damnedest to give the Mitsuomi and his allied teams the easiest path, and the Juken Club would be worked hard just so that the boy would be 'fed'… That meant that the Juken Club would be in the same pod as Team Anything Goes, perhaps even the sacrificial lamb.

Yes, defeating them would perhaps make them overconfident and make the Juken Club work all the harder, setting both teams up for the remainder of their pod and perhaps the tournament. But if Sohaku thought that Ranma would become overconfident then clearly he knew nothing of Ranma Saotome.

The gentle blue-grey electronic glow of the monitor held the attention of the gathered fighters, baring the fruits of their labors.

"This is the list?" the slender boy asked, his voice finally breaking the silence.

The eldest of the group shrugged, "Apparently."

"I have to say I'm a bit underwhelmed," the first speaker stated.

"Who are they?" the youngest of the group asked, her soft voice a stark contrast to the gruffness of the others.

"Nobodies," the lean blond stated. "But they're going to be somebodies once the tournament is over."

"How come?" the girl asked, clearly bewildered by the answer.

"The Master has a plan," the blond replied. "And you're going to play a part in it." He patted her head gently. "We all are."

"Yes, we will," she replied confidently. "But what do we do?"

"We make sure that each of them who isn't on the Enforcement Committee is ready for the Master's gift," the eldest member stated. "I've still got to get the punk ready, so I'll leave those on the list to the rest of you."

The others nodded.

"Remember, push them but don't rough them up too much," the elder reiterated as she left them to their own devices.

"That's easy," the man wearing sunglasses smirked, "all the teams are getting ready for the Election Tournament, we'll just set up some 'friendly' sparring for them. That way no one gets seriously hurt and they'll be ready to be thrown at the Juken Club or at Saotome's Team if needed."

"Since that's taken care of," the blond said, drawing the others' attention to himself, "I guess no one is going to mind if I test Saotome."

Three sets of eyes turned on him, unsurprisingly only the youngest of the group failed to take note of his words. "He may not be on the list, but if he's drawn even Mituomi's interest I can't help but wonder why? Even members of the first squad are concerned."

"He's ordered"

"That we not challenge him," the blond finished, cutting off the muscular boy. "But he did say that if Saotome were to initiate things…."

The others considered the blonds words carefully.

"And how do you expect to force his hand?" the sunglass adorned man asked. "The Master and Noriko have already targeted everyone from Nerima that have any ties to Saotome."

"But what about his friends here?" Tessen suggested.

Katsumi shook his head, "Team Anything Goes is off limits, as are the students."

"But what if she's not a student?"

For a moment the well-dressed student considered the blond. "I'd tread carefully if I were you."

"Why?" the blond asked, his voice barely audible as he exited the room, unconcerned with his companion's answer. "Mitsuomi knows that I do what I do because ultimately it's in his best interests."

Again Katsumi shook his head, _'It's not Mitsuomi that you'll have to deal with.'_ "Whatever," he replied dismissively as he turned to those that remained. "Now, about the students on the list."

* * *

The sound of flesh hitting flesh mixed with the heavy breathes filled the dojo, interspersed with the occasional cry or shout as the lilac haired teen eyed her team. The addition of Kagesada's Heavenly Divas and Sugano Bodyguards allowed the Juken Club's main members to spar against a variety of skills, styles, and weapons.

Driven to fight/spar constantly so as not to think about their missing member, Bob and Aya threw themselves tirelessly at their opponents, taking on four to six of the Sugano Bodyguards at a time, only stopping to allow the other girls to tag in when the last group was exhausted.

Physically they were improving, pressing their muscles into remembering various new counters and attacks, but mentally and emotionally they were running on empty. That was what Maya was concerned about.

Bob and Aya both expected Nagi to return, their faith in him unshakable. What concerned them though was their own limitations. Though Aya recalled what had happened to her, she had not realized the full extent of her potential. The fights she'd endured while under the control of the Dragon's Cry had opened her mind to her body's limits. Though she'd fought Tagami and beaten him savagely at the bowling alley, she'd assumed that it was the building Dragon's Eye that had allowed her to do so. But her fights with Ukyo, Kodachi, and the others in Nerima had proven to her that even without her eye active she could match the others. Even robbed of the eye as she currently was she was more than capable of dealing with the Sugano Bodyguards, even against six of them armed with their various weapons.

For Bob the realization that he was just a physical fighter frightened him. His size gave him great strength and reach, training gave him conditioning, speed, and durability that far exceeded what anyone else with his frame was capable of. Yet it was the spiritual side of the battle that daunted him. Unlike the others he did not come from a family with long traditions or histories of fighters. That combined with his limited chi reserves made him one of the weakest members of the team.

Maya grimaced as she watched him bat aside a bokken with his bare hand. Durable as he was, his body was already showing the signs of fatigue. Welts and bruises covered his arms and legs, and that was against the considerably weaker Sugano girls' non-chi enhanced attacks. She already knew what would happen when he was pitted against fighters like Saga-Mask and Ranma, but what about the other fighters in the school who knew how to use chi enhancement?

It was times like this that Maya missed having Masataka around. Though the younger Takayangi brother lacked the physically intimidating physique of the President of the Student Council, he perhaps had the largest chi reserves in the club. If Bob could at least spar against someone with chi enhanced strikes his body would at least begin to start healing faster by forcing his near stagnant chi reserves to stir. The handful of spars he had against either Natsume sibling did little but send ripples over the surface of his reserves. He definitely needed to be pushed further and harder, and more often by higher caliber fighters than what he currently faced.

"That's enough!" she found herself proclaiming, calling an end to the sparring. "Aya, show the girls to the baths, Bob, Kagesada, clean up the dojo. Once the girls are done you can use the baths."

Leaning against the wall of the dojo she sighed once the others were out of earshot, "Why aren't you here Masataka? You should be here, not with Saotome and his team."

* * *

Deep shadows filled the abused dojo and destroyed complex, giving the gathered masters plenty of room as they hid from each other.

"They have the chip?" a deep voice grumbled from the darkness.

"They have the chip," another male voice answered.

"It matters not," a female voice proclaimed. "What we need to know is why he's crafted such a list."

Silence filled the compound as the gathered masters contemplated. Finally one of the masters spoke up, "He seeks to create an army."

"An army?" the astonishment in the speakers voice was evident as the outrageous claim "Why would he need an army when he has the boy?"

A single figure emerged from the shadows, his mask hiding his face though the other masters clearly recognized him. "Reunion."

Silence filled the compound as each of the masters considered the situation.

"We have nothing to fear from the north," one of the other masters stated.

"Not yet," another replied. "Those brought up naturally will always be better than those brought up unnaturally."

"But with enough of the later the former can be brought down."

"Their elders will never allow it."

"Who is to say what their elders will allow," the masked master stated. "We once thought we controlled things here. Who is to say that they will not be usurped by their successors as well?"

Again the others considered his words.

"What do we do?"

"Let him have the boy for now," the masked man stated. "The boy is still unprepared. Even if his plan succeeds he'll need to convince the others to flock to his banner. It will take time. Time we can use to find out what names are on that list."

Their concerns soothed, the gathered masters vanished, leaving no trace that they were ever at the Enmi Shrine.

* * *

The sound of flesh hitting flesh mixed with the heavy breathes once filled the tiny apartment. The smell of sex was still in the air, though taking another whiff it was evident to the inexperienced young man that it had been at least a day or two since the last time that anyone had had sex here. It had been nearly as long since anyone had dwelled in this abode.

"Thank you," the soft, feminine voice said huskily, her breath brushing against his ear, bringing forth a slight blush to his face.

"Y-you're welcome," his voice cracked.

The mischievous glint in the buxom young woman's eye sent a shiver up and down Masataka's spine. His appreciation and respect for Ranma only increased as he closed the door behind him. If any of his team leader's fiancées flirted with him as much as Chiaki did Ranma clearly had better control of his hormones than any boy in, well, all of Toudou Academy. Which boy amongst them could resist a woman with such charms?

"I'm glad you're the one who walked me home," the young beauty stated as she led him further into the apartment.

"What? Why?" he snapped reflexively.

"I've been meaning to talk to you about Aya."

Muscles sore from a day of constant exertion froze at the mention of his former teammate.

"Ah, I was right about you," Chiaki sighed, her tone resigned and lacking the playfulness. Sitting down on her couch, she patted the empty spot beside her.

He didn't know why or how, but Masataka found himself sitting on the couch beside her.

"You love her, don't you?"

Blood rushed to his face, bringing with it an unanticipated heat.

"I see the way you look at her," she stated. "I know that look; it's not the look that I get from most of the boys, only a few… It's the same look that she has when she looks at Nagi."

Like a knife through the heart, or at least what he thought the feeling would be as he had never experienced it before. "Part of me hopes that he doesn't come back because then she can't look at him."

Her gentle hand on his shoulder seemed to ease the burden of his words. "Do you think she'll win against anyone on your team?"

"No," he replied, caught off guard. "Yes," he corrected. "As she was when I was still on the team, she was capable of beating Akuma-Mask and Ryu-Mask. With just a bokken she probably can't beat them as she is, but with a real blade she could."

"So you don't have faith in her ability?"

"No," he stammered. "Well, yes… I know that she's capable of, and I thought I knew what the masks were capable of, but seeing them in action I think that they could endure any beating she'd give them and eventually time her strikes so that they could counter. A good punch from them could put her down." Rattling off an answer he did not even bother to wonder why she of all people would be asking. She clearly wasn't a fighter, but had she managed to pick up something while dating Bob?

"What do you think she's thinking now that Nagi's gone?"

He blinked, unsure what Aya thought. "She's shaken, confused"

Chiaki shook her head, cutting him off. "She knows he'll return. Her faith in him is still unshaken – regardless of the facts of the situation.

"You on the other hand still look at her situation logically; your faith in her is shaken."

He exhaled, unsure what to think.

"I used to think that Bob would be able to win eventually," she added, sighing as she leaned back into the couch. "But I used to think that he'd be faithful to me until the end. My faith in him, and my love for him, is gone."

Though her voice had been calm and even, her emotions clearly surfaced. Tears streamed down her cheek and neck.

Gulping, he placed his hand on her shoulder as he sought to sooth her just as she'd done with him moments before. "It's not easy, is it?"

Chiaki shook her head, "No, it's not. Getting over your last love is never easy."

* * *

To the casual observer the sound of the rustling leaves suggested a gentle summer breeze, but to one who was used to the subtleties of moving unnoticed it was the sound masking movement if not the movement itself. It was something Ranma would keep track of as he waited for his guests. It was possible that the ninja prodigy was responsible as the cross-dresser would scout the area, prior to the meeting, but could it be someone else?

"Saotome," a familiar voice called out. The speaker's accent noticeable was refreshing to the Nerima outcast.

"Mousse." It occasionally amazed him that the other cursed boy was able to speak Japanese so fluently whereas the girl that he pursued often struggled.

"The others aren't coming."

Ranma nodded once. "All this to call me out? That's not really your style."

"I'm not here to challenge you."

"Then why are you here?"

"I want in."

The rustling leaves filled the silence as both boys glanced at the clearing around them.

"We didn't leave just because you disappeared," Mousse stated. "Cologne was ordered to return. She knew that without her aid Shampoo had no chance of winning you back, and if she returns without you she's going to be stripped of her status and thus her rights as an Amazon warrior."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Though he wanted out of his engagement to the proud Amazon, Ranma had never wanted her to lose everything that she held dear to her.

"So Cologne sent Shampoo away." The pair locked eyes. "The old ghoul told me that the only way for me to be reunited with her is if I help you here."

Ranma nodded while maintaining eye contact.

"There are things, bigger things, than you and I here," Mousse stated. "I'm sure your grandmaster knows this too."

"Things in the works for over three hundred years," Ranma finished.

It was Mousse's turn to nod. "Something's happening here that has the Masters in China and Korea…"

"Afraid," Ranma suggested.

For a moment Mousse considered it, "Concerned."

Again Ranma nodded, "Enough that the old ghoul is willing to sacrifice her granddaughter' honor and station?"

"Enough that she's willing to sacrifice all of her granddaughters," Mousse answered. "But with great risk comes greater rewards."

"So this team of yours"

"Is not made up of Amazons," Mousse finished. "Konatsu will bring us to your training grounds."

"Sounds good."

Their brief discussion over, Mousse turned to go. "Be safe Saotome – I need you alive if I'm to fulfill my mission here."

"I'll see you tomorrow."


End file.
